Sick With No Cure
by Toadettegirl2012
Summary: Summary: Ash likes Iris and Iris likes Ash but neither of them know it. But after Ash gets hit with stun spore and there's trouble finding a cure will the two finally be able to admit their feeling for each other? Negiashipping: AshXIris My first story ever!
1. Chapter 1:What's for Lunch

Hey fanfiction lovers this is my very first fanfiction and I hope Toadettegirl2012 (that's me) wrote a story that wasn't a waste of your time

This is a romance story between Iris and Ash (since there's not many out there I decied to write one)but beware there my be some VERY bad spelling errors (hopefully not on names) so if you have OCCD please try not to be hurt my my awful spelling d: but I'll try my best on spelling (since I'm going to look up everything online on the spelling anyway :) isn't internet great?)

* * *

Summary: Ash likes Iris and Iris likes Ash but neither of them know it. But after Ash gets hit with stun spore and there's no cure will the two be able to admit their feeling for each other? (Yes I know the summary sucked but the story is better)

Disclamier:I do not own Pokemon if I did I wouldn't be writing this disclamier

**Chapter 1: What's for Lunch**

It was a peaceful, sunny day in the Unova region. The Pidove were singing, the Deerling were playing, and three travelers happened to stop in a forest clearing for a quick lunch break.

"So, what's for lunch, Cilan?" Iris, the purple haired girl, asked while helping get the cooking materials. Cilan shrugged his shoulders.

"Not sure yet," the green haired teen said, "but that's one of the best parts about being a cooking connoisseur."

"Here we go," Iris said, and then she sweatdropped as Cilan started one of his long lectures on cooking.

Ax axew ew ax axew (Why do you have to ask these stupid questions?) the green dragon Pokemon asked while popping out of her hair.

"What do you want for lunch, Ash?" Iris asked while trying to tune out Cilan's talking.

"Uh, I don't know," the raven hair boy said, while standing up next to the river he was filling all the water bottles at. "As long as it's taste good I'm fine."

"Ash, you're such a little kid," Iris said, shaking her head "You'd eat a dirty sock if it tasted good"

Ash made a face, "No I wouldn't!"

"Yes you would" Iris said, crossing her arms across her chest.

"No I wouldn't!" Ash said a little louder.

Pika Pik chu Pika (Guys, is this really a good time to fight?) the yellow Pokemon said while climbing on top of Ash's shoulder.

"Fine," Iris said waving her hand at Ash, "but I still think your little kid!"

Ash was about to open his mouth and shout something back but the connoisseur stopped him.

"You two should really stop all this bickering and stay focused on lunch."

Pikachu ears perked up, "Pika Pika chu Pikachu" (How about we have that really yummy stew we had last week) Pikachu suggested, knowing that food was the only thing that could get his trainer's mind off of fighting with Iris.

"Good thinking buddy, that stew was delicious" Ash said licking his lips.

"You mean the stew you almost choked on?" Iris asked starting to giggle.

"Yeah that- hey that wasn't funny!" Ash said, starting to feel his cheeks heat up from embarrassment.

"Yeah you're right, it wasn't funny," Iris said trying to keep a straight face, "It was hilarious!" she said, starting to laugh.

"Axew Ax ew ew" (Yeah, hilarious)

Even Pikachu couldn't help but snicker "Pika chu chu" (It was pretty funny)

"Alright you two that's enough," Cilan said getting between the two "your just lucky I know the Heimlich maneuver or we'd have never been able to get that carrot out of your throat."

This made Iris laugh even harder, Ash made a face.

"Well, at least I wasn't the one with carrot on my face," Ash said smirking at Iris.

Iris stopped laughing "Oh, don't remind me. That was horrible!" she said, remembering how chewed up carrot pieces came flying from Ash's mouth and landed all over her face and hair.

"Okay guys so stew it is then," Cilan said starting to unpack the ingredients. "The only thing that's missing are the Wiki berries."

Iris rolled her eyes, "That's because Ash ate the last of them yesterday" she said eyeing her friend.

Ash sweatdropped "Sorry I was hungry,"

"Pika pik cu chu,"(Aren't you always hungry?) Pikachu asked from on top of his shoulder. Ash ignored him.

"I can't make the stew without Wiki berries," Cilan said taking out a pot "Someone has got to go get some more."

"I volunteer Ash," Iris said.

"Why me?" Ash asked.

"You're the one who ate them all," she said going over to her pink backpack, "besides, Axew wants to get apples for Emolga."

"Ax ax axew ax ew ew"(Yup, it's gonna be a surprise for her) Axew said, smiling.

Ash frowned "Why do I have to everything?" he grumbled as he watched Iris and Axew disappear in one of the trees nearby.

"Come on, Ash" Cilan said handing him a jar "those Wiki berries aren't going to pick themselves"

"Fine" Ash groaned "come on Pikachu," he said taking the jar and heading into the woods. "Maybe if we're lucky Cilan might let us eat the leftovers"

* * *

Well that was my first chapter of this story I hope you enjoyed next chapter is going to be when the stun spore gets into the story. Also some fluffiness between Ash and Iris.

The next chapter will be up in like three days or so more like on this date 8-13-2012 or 8-14-2012 or 8-15-2012


	2. Chapter 2:Apples

Hey you guys, here's the new chapter of Sick with No Cure! Sorry for the delay it just that my Dad had to fix my computer and then there was school and stuff. But look new chapter, so ENJOY!

Summary: Ash likes Iris and Iris likes Ash but neither of them know it. But after Ash gets hit with stun spore and there's no cure will the two be able to admit their feeling for each other? (Yes I know the summary sucked but the story is better)

Disclamer: Sorry I don't own Pokemon. Yeah I know it sucks.

**Read this:Only Traniers can understand thier pokemon like Ash understand Pikachu Iris understand Axew**

**Ages(sorry for not adding this in the first chapter)**

**Ash:12**

**Iris:12**

**Cilain:14**

Chapter 2:Apples

Up in the trees not far from camp were Iris and Axew jumping from branch to branch looking for the apple tree they had seen earlier that day. Even though she was about 10 feet from the ground she wasn't afraid.

"No one can ever beat me at running through trees!" Iris said leaping to a large tree branch.

"Ax Ax ew ew"(Ash tried to beat you once remember that?) Axew said climbing on a branch next to her.

"Yeah" Iris said as she thought back to the time Ash challenged her at a running through trees contest. At first she laughed and thought that he was kidding, but when she noticed that he had got a 15 second head start her competitive side took over. In seconds Iris had quickly passed him and pretty sure she claim victory but she never realized that Ash wasn't as bad as she thought at tree running, because he was keeping up well, really well. There were in the final stretch of there race with Iris in the lead and she was just about to win when suddenly Ash trip on a tree branch and fell five feet into a pond that they were racing above. Iris a was scared for her friend and was about to run and get Cilan but then he came up coughing and sputtering and relief washed over her. But it was quickly turned to annoyance when Ash started accusing her over tripping him, which wasn't even possible since Iris was about three feet in front of him when he fell anyway.

"Ash is such a little kid," Iris said out loud as she pulled herself up to a branch.

"Axew ax ax ew ew axew"(Yes I know, you've said that 100s of times)said the green dragon pokemon as it hopped up on a tree branch.

"Oh, sorry Axew I was just thinking out loud" Iris said hoping Axew didn't notice that she was blushing.

The tusk pokemon smirked as it saw the blush on it's trainer's face.  
"Axew ax ax axew ew ew ax ax ew axew"(My question is if you think Ash is such a little kid) Axew stopped for affect (why are you always telling me you think Ash is soooo cute?)

Iris gasped, "Axew!" she hissed, "How many times do I've told you not to say that out loud! It's a secret!"

Axew axew ax ew ax ax ax ew ew(Yeah,yeah I know it's a secret. I just like to messing with you)it said smiling

Iris pouted, "Axew you know how I feel about that subject."

Axew rolled its eyes, "Axew ax ew ax ax ew ew"(look the apple tree!) Axew exclaimed jumping up on one of the sturdy branches of the apple tree. Iris quickly followed her pokemon.

"Alright,Axew let's start gathering this fruit" Iris said opening a her pink bag and pulled out a big basket.

"Ax ax ew axew ax ew"(Right and I'm gonna get the really big ones for Emolga!) Axew said reaching for an apple about the size of Iris's fist put together.

Iris giggled, "Good thinking Axew, a few more that size and you might be able to get Emolga to like you better."

Axew smiled, "Axew ax axew ew ew axew axew"(Hey Iris how about getting a few apples for Ash! I bet he notice you if you did that!)

Iris laughed "No way Axew that would be stupid Ash is a bottomless pit it would take hundreds of apples before he noticed me."

"Ax axew ax ew ew"(Your probably right) They both laughed.

For the next couple of minutes Axew and Iris picked apples silence, Axew focusing on finding Emolga size apples and Iris was thinking about the raven haired trainer that she thought was rather cute. If Iris were to be honest she actually started liking Ash since the first day she had met him, well besides getting hit in the head with a pokeball and getting shocked by Pikachu(which was partly her fault for grabbing the electric pokemon) it was a pretty good first impression.

His adorable amber eyes, his goofy but cute smile, his messy jet black hair, and those unique zig zags on his face, the thought of it all made her heart flutter. Besides that dorky Pokemon League hat and that little kid attitude that got under skin sometimes Ash was pretty close to being perfect.

"Hey Axew do you think Ash likes me?" Iris asked breaking the silence.

"Ax Ax ew ew ax axew"(I don't know why don't you ask him)

"Because he'll probably think I'm a weirdo." Iris said looking down at her hands, Axew looked at her, "plus he immature" she added quickly.

Axew rolled it's eyes, "Ax ax ew ew axew ax ax"(No it just because you don't have enough guts to tell him)

"Hey, that's not true!" Iris said.

"Ax ax axew"(It is if you ask me).

Iris sighed, "Sometimes Axew, your no help."

Axew just shrugged as it reached for another big apple.

Axew was one out of two pokemon that knew about Iris's crush on Ash. The other one was Excadrill, which was only because Axew didn't know that when Iris told him about liking Ash that it was meant to stay a secret. After that she had made them both swear on Mew that they didn't tell a soul, epically, Emolga. Iris knew how big that electric type's mouth could be and the last thing she need was for all the pokemon to know and then some how Ash finds out. Every time that thought came to her mind it made her shudder.

Iris wanted to tell Ash about her crush on him but she was afraid he'd think she was stupid and like the last time she tried to tell a boy she liked him. It was back in the Village of Dragons and there was this guy named Chase, and just about every girl had a crush on him and more then anything Iris had wanted Chase to like her, but the only problem was that Chase was very popular. Chase was the guy that was always surrounded by his friends and pokemon and was always going to parties or hosting them. But there was this one day Iris found him alone, and she knew this was her big chance. So she starting walking up to him all the while repeating what she had been practicing to say to him for weeks in her head. Iris didn't want to beat around the bush so she was going to say: "Hey Chase,(chat chat chat)I really think your cute(wait for reaction)and I was wondering if you like to go on a journey with me." that's what she wanted to say, just like that. But when the time came in their conversation and Chase asked her what she needed Iris's mind went blanks. She knew she couldn't just stand there looking like a fool so she said the first thing that came to her mind it was: "Um I really like your face." After that the conversation went down hill from there, and she realized that Chase was really a big JERK! He told Iris she was an idiot then told her that her hair was crazy and he said she wasn't on his level of hotness and that he already had a girlfriend and that he never wanted to see her hideous face ever again! Chase must of thought Iris would go running away crying but she didn't, Iris' was FURIOS! Instead she kicked Chase in the groin called him a little stupid kid kicked dirt in his face and then stormed of angrily.

Luckily for Iris(and for Chase)that was the day before she got Axew and started on her journey all by herself without that Chase kid. Iris frowned and ripped an apple from a branch making three more fall with it. "I hate that Chase kid." Iris muttered angrily to herself.

"Axew" (What?) Axew asked

"Nothing," Iris said quickly," just thinking"

"Axew ax ax"(About Ash right?)

Iris pretended she didn't hear him.

_"If only you knew the real reason I'm afraid to tell Ash you'd fell sorry for me"_ Iris thought.

Even though Axew knew just about everything about her the Chase thing is the only thing she kept to herself. And it wasn't that she didn't trust Axew it was more because she was afraid to know what the pokemon would think about her if she told him, let alone anyone. Iris shuddered.

_"Don't worry Ash I'll tell about liking you"_ Iris thought_, "When the time comes"_

Well that's it the end of chapter 2! I hoped you liked it please review (Ha that rhymes:)

And don't worry Stun Spore takes roll in next chapter, pinky promise.x3


	3. Chapter 3:Tree Fairy

Yay this is the new chapter of Sick with No Cure!And yes I'm aware that my first two chapters have words and stuff missing but I'll really try my hardest to not make any mistakes on this one!So please enjoy this awsome chapter!I must finish this before I go play pokepark 2, I just got it yesterday so YAY!

Summary: Ash likes Iris and Iris likes Ash but neither of them know it. But after Ash gets hit with stun spore and there's no cure will the two be able to admit their feeling for each other? (Yes I know the summary sucked but the story is better)

**Read this:Only Traniers can understand thier pokemon like Ash understand Pikachu Iris understand Axew**

**Ages**

**Ash:12**

**Iris:12**

**Cilain:14**

Disclamer:No I don't own pokemon,sorry people:(

**Read this:I fixed my pervious chapters so read them if you want**

Chapter 3:Tree Fairy

Not far were Axew and Iris were was Ash and Pikachu, and just as the green haired connssuier had asked they were looking for the crowning ingredient on his stew, wiki berries.

"Did you find any yet?"Ash called from a bush he had been looking through.

"Pika pi pikachu chu pi"(No,but I found something even better!)Ash heard Pikachu say,Ash stood up from the bush only to find it's electric mouse pokemon coming over with it's arms full of Pecha berries,and a big smile on it's face.

"Pi Pika Pi chu"(Look Peacha berries, my favorite)it said taking a bite out of one.

"Pikachu, "Ash said going over to electric Pokémon. Pikachu looked up.

"Pika!Pi chu pikachu pika"(Oh! Sorry did you want some to, Ash?)Pikachu asked handing the rest of the berries out to its trainer.

"Thanks buddy,"Ash said taking some of the berries,"but you have to remember we're looking for Wiki berries, not Peacha berries."The pokemon shrugged its shoulders.

"Pika chu pika chu chu pi pika"(Yeah I know, but we've been out her for like 20 minutes now and all we've found so far are empty bushes and I started to get hungry)the mouse said stuffing the last of the berry it was eating in it's cheeks and jumped on it's trainer's shoulder.

"Yeah I'm hungry too," the raven haired trainer said looking down at his rumbling stomach, "we probably wouldn't even be out here if Iris would had offered to get the berries while she went to get apples" Ash said still irritated by his female friend.

"Pika pi chu pikachu pi chu chu pika"(Yeah we probably wouldn't even have to mention Wiki berries in the first place if you hadn't eaten them all yesterday)Pikachu muttered under it's breath.

Ash frowned at the pokemon,"I heard that" the Pikachu flashed Ash one of his cute innocent smiles, as they started walking to find some more berry bushes to look through, all the while eating the Peacha berries.

"Pika pik chu pi pikachu pi?"(Hey, Ash you're not still mad at Iris about calling you a little kid earlier, are you?)Pikachu asked looking down at it's trainer.

Ash felt his cheeks heat up as he bit into a Peacha berry, "No "he said quickly, "what makes you think that?" Pikachu was about to give an answer but Ash counties to speak. "Besides, I was never mad," he stuffed another berry in his mouth, "just annoyed"

"Pika chu pi pika chu cu"(Okay, if you were so _annoyed_ why'd you seem so mad and argue with her?)

This time Ash didn't answer he just jammed the last two berries in his mouth and focused his eyes on the ground.

"Pi!Pika pika chu chu pi pika!"(Hey!Those last two berries were mine!)the electric mouse said frowning down at it's trainer.

"Sorry," Ash apologized quickly and swallowed the berries, "I was hungry" he said still not looking up from the forest path.

Pikachu knew that wasn't it at all(well the hungry part was)Ash would never eat that fast(unless he was in a hurry)or eat other people's or pokemon's food(unless given to him at least)he only ate like that when he wanted to get something over with or when they spoke about their female friend, Iris.

The Pikachu let a smug little grin curl on its lips"Pika pi pikachu pi chu"(Your thinking about Iris aren't you?)

Ash's head jerk up as he turned his attention to the pokemon, "W-what no I'm not" he stuttered his cheeks burning.

Pikachu smiles"Pika pi pikachu pi chu chu"(Yes you are, because if you weren't your face wouldn't be all red!)Pikachu said starting to giggle at its trainer's appearance.

"My face isn't red" Ash said even though he knew that was a lie" now stop it and I wasn't thinking about-"

"Pika "(Iris) Pikachu finished then he started laughing.

Ash gritted his teeth in annoyance "Alright! Whatever I was thinking about Iris! Happy now?" Ash grumbled he could now feel his whole face burning.

Pikachu could see the deep shade of red Ash's face was and started to laugh so hard it almost fell off its trainer's shoulder. "Pika pi chu pika pi pikachu!"(Yeah I'm happy 'cause I knew it from the start) it said between laughs (I just wanted to hear you say it!)"Pika piks pi chu"(Besides you can't deny that you love Iris!)it continued.

"Pikachu!"Ash said not knowing how much more of his pokemon's taunting he could take.

"Pika pi chu pikachu"(With her beautiful hair) it said.(and her pretty smile)

Ash couldn't take it anymore," Pikachu stop, your embarrassing me!" he yelled louder then he meant to.

The pokemon jumped off his shoulder,"Pika pika pi pikachu"(Okay,okay I'm done)

Ash frowned "Yeah you should" he said starting to fell his face go back to it's normal temperature. Pikachu stuck out its tongue playfully.

"Pika pi chu pikachu chu pika"(You know I'm just messing with you)the pokemon said.

Ash snorted "Yeah I know but I wouldn't be messing around if you told anyone"

Pikachu sweatdropped "Pika..."(Well...)

Ash's eyes grew as big plates "YOU TOLD SOMEONE!" he yelled not knowing weather to be angry or worried or both.

Pikachu's ears dropped, and the pokemon looked down at the ground with a guilty look on it's face.

"PIKACHU!" Ash yelled angrily at his pokemon, "WHY DID YOU TELL! WHO DID YOU TELL! DID YOU TELL IRIS!? I CAN'T BELIVE YOU DID THIS TO ME!"

Pikachu looked up to give an answer but then it's mouth twitched, and his lips curled into a smile,then fell to the ground and burst out laughing again "Pika pi pikachu chu pi pika!"(No I didn't tell anyone) it said between laughs and gasps for air, (I can't believe y-you're so gullible!)

Ash clenched his teeth as the Pikachu's naughty trick sunk in, he could felt his face burning "Pikachu wasn't funny! That was mean!"

Pikachu just couinted laughing,"Pika pi chu pikachu"(okay I'm sorry! Really I stop teasing!) he said getting up from the ground and wiping a tear from his eye.

"Okay fine let's look for wiki berries" Ash said rushing ahead of his pokemon so that their conversation would end.

Pikachu ran after it's him knowing that he could mess with Ash later right now all he was worried about was lunch" Pika pik pi chu pika"(I'll look in these bushes over here)

"Right," Ash called "I'll look in these" he said going over to the bushes exactly opposite of were his pokemon went.

Ash got down on all fours and starting rummaging through the bushes leaves looking for the purple wiki berries. But after a while of searching his attention strayed and he started to thinking about the want to be dragon master, Iris. If he were to be honest he staring liking Iris since the day he had hit her in the head with a pokeball and letting Pikachu shock her(which was partly his fault for not telling her about Pikachu and the fact that Pikachu hates tight squeezes)but besides that it was a pretty good first impression. So after apologizing like eight times she started walking with him and asking questions about him, but Ash had only got out his name, that he was from Kanto and that he wanted to become a pokemon master before Iris started blabbing. Ash only listened to her about wanting to be a dragon master and that she was from the Village of dragons before he zoned out on her talking.

Her flawless chocolate brown skin, her shiny dark purple hair(which according to Pikachu was very soft and smelled like strawberries since the last time it sat in her Iris's hair)the ponytail hair style that matched her bubbly personality and that always happy smile on her pretty face. Just the thought of it all made his heart beat slightly faster. But there was one thing that Ash liked the most about Iris it was the way she ran through trees, she did it as if it was the most natural thing in the world almost making it seem easy. Ash felt his cheeks burn as he remembered how he had challenged Iris at a tree running compaction, it had ended horribly; well for him anyway. Especially when he come back to camp dripping wet and have to sit in nothing but his boxers until his clothes dried by the fire.

At first he didn't tell anyone about his crush on Iris until after winning his first gym badge. So naturally he told Pikachu but it turned out not to be a very good idea, because when Ash described Iris to the electric mouse he had used the used the nickname he had given Iris,(which of course he hadn't told her about)The nickname he gave her was tree fairy, and of course Pikachu busted a gut laughing about it. But it was true Iris had earned the secret nickname herself with the tree running and swinging on vines stuff, but Ash had to admit it tree fairies were real Iris would be the prettiest of them all.

Ash felt his face burn badly; even though no one was around he could help but feel embarrassed. "I wonder if Iris likes me..."Ash said thinking out loud while brushing a leaf from his face he frowned and shook his head._ "What am I thinking?"_ Ash thought_ "Iris would never go with a guy like me, besides she calls me a little kid"_

Then he blushed, as he remembered how cute Iris looked when she would get upset and fight with him._ "Besides I kinda am a little kid...sometimes" _But then Ash remembered last week when she yelled at him for the carrot in her hair thing Ash felt himself smile but then the smile faded as he suddenly remembered the look on Iris's face when he started chocking, in fact she kind of looked scared.

_"Hmm...I wonder why she looked worr-"_but Ash's thoughts where interrupted by a loud:

"PIKA!"(ASH!)the yellow mouse yelled.

Ash jumped back in surprised wondering were the heck Pikachu had come from. "Pikachu! Don't do that!" he scolded "you scared the Mew out of me!"

Pikachu just rolled it's eyes "Pika pi chu pikachu"(I called you like three times didn't you hear me!?)

"Well no! But you don't have to give me a heart attack either" Ash said slowing recovering from the shock "besides what do you want?"

"Pika pi chu pika chu pikachu"(I found a Wiki berry bush now come on so we can get back to camp and have lunch!)

"Alright,fine"Ash said picking up the jar and following the pokemon,all the while thinking about the purple haired girl.

Back at camp Iris had just returned with Axew and a large basket full of apples.

"Hey Cilan were back!" She called going over to were the green haired connssuier. Iris put the apple basket on the picnic table "Are you almost done with the stew yet? Cause I'm starved." Iris said peeked over Cilan's shoulder.

Cilan nodded "Yup I'm just about done" He said adding a red spice to the pot "I'm just waiting on Ash and the Wiki berries"

"Ash not back yet!?"Iris asked then she smirked and shook her head "what a slow little kid"

Axew popped out of her hair"Ax ax ew axew ew ax?"(Hey Iris can I give my apples to Emolga now?)

"Oh right"Iris said reaching into her bag and pulling ouy Emolga's pokeball."Alright Emolga come on out!"In a bright flash of white and blue light Emolga apperared.

Emolga!ga emlo emo emolga!(Hey Iris)Emogla said to it's trainer(is lunch ready yet?)

"No not yet were still waiting on Ash and Pikachu"Iris said eyeing the forest "but Axew got a surprise for you."

Emolga smiled"Emo Emolga em ga ga!"(Really a surpirise for me!)

"Axew ax ew ew"(Yup and there all for you)Axew said hopping on the table with four large apples in his hands.

Emolga went all starry eyed"EMO EMOLGA!"(ALL THOSE FOR ME!)Emolga said licking it's lips.

"Axew ax ax ew"(Uh huh I picked them just for you)Axew set the apples down and push them towards the electric pokemon Emolga instantly grabbed one and got ready to sink her teeth into the sweet fruit,but she stopped when she heard a low rumbling sound .She looked up to see Axew blushing.

"Ax..axew ew ew"(Sorry...I'm still hungry for lunch)the dragon pokemon said trying hard not to look at the fruit. Emolga looked at the then apples then to Axew then back to the apples then to Axew.

"Emogla emo emol ga"(Here you have some Axew)she said pushing two apples forward.

"Axew ax ew ew ax ew axew!(Really!I..I mean no way I picked those for you)

Emolga giggled"Emo emolga ga mo"(No your hungry! Plus I don't need to get fat)

Axew smiled"Ax ax ew axew ew"(I guess your right) he picked up an apple (Oh and thanks Emolga)

Emolga smiled"Emo emolga ga"(Your welcome Axew)she said picking up an apple. Both pokemon started to eat and looked up at each other and blushed reputedly.

"That was nice of Axew to bring Emolga those apples."Cilan said as they watched the two pokemon eat and blush.

"Yeah..."Iris said in a dazed voice.

"Emolga seemed really happy to, right Iris?" the connssuier asked while mixing the pot. There was no answer. "Iris?" Cilan said he turned to see Iris just staring at her two pokemon he frowned "did you hear me Iris?" he asked.

Iris jumped "Huh? What yeah I heard you." she said smiling "Yup Emolga looked super happy!"

Cilan looked at her strangely "Are you okay?"

"Yeah I'm fine" Iris said "what makes you thinks something's wrong? Besides I was just… thinking" she said turning her attention back to the happy pokemon.

And Iris was thinking. _"How come I didn't take Axew's advice?" Iris thought. "I mean he used for apples! Fruit for Mew's sake!_ Iris sighed._ Even if it took hundreds of apples I get them all if it got Ash to notice me._

_**This is the end of Chapter 3**_

_**Luv U please read and review!**_

_**Read this:New chapters will be up once a week or less now because now there starting to get really long**_

_**Bye:Toadettegirl2012**_


	4. Chapter 4:Zig Zag Face

Sorry for the dely on this Chapter my fanfiction account was acting crazy! It wouldn't let me click on the publish tab so I couldn't like do ANYTHING! But yay chapter 4!It took me like ever to type this so yay! Please read and love it.:)Okay here we go, ready set read…Read

Summary: Ash likes Iris and Iris likes Ash but neither of them know it. But after Ash gets hit with stun spore and there's no cure will the two be able to admit their feeling for each other? (Yes I know the summary sucked but the story is better)

**Read this:Only Traniers can understand thier pokemon like Ash understand Pikachu Iris understand Axew**

Ages:

Ash:12

Iris:12

Cilan:14

Disclaimer: Nope no matter how much I try I'll never own pokemon. Sucks

Chapter 4:Zig Zag Face

Back in the forest at a large wiki berry bush sat Ash and Pikachu gathering berries.

"Pika chu pi pikchu chu pi chu"(Alright were almost done just a few more and we can go back to camp and eat lunch)Pikachu said putting another berry in the jar.

"Right" Ash said in a flat voice.

Pikachu frowned"Pika pi chu pikachu chu pi chu" (Don't zone out on me we need to finish filling this jar. Everyone's probably waiting for us back at camp) Pikachu said grabbing a berry and started to munch on it.

"I'm not zoning out" Ash said "I'm just…thinking" he handed another berry to Pikachu.

"Pi chu pika" (About what?) the pokemon asked knowing that talking was the only thing to keep it's trainer from going to la la land.

"I was just thinking if Iris c-could really li-like me" Ash stammered quickly.

The Pikachu thought for a moment while eat the berry that was in it's paws "Pi pika chu pi pi Pikachu"(Well, what makes you think Iris doesn't like you?) the electric mouse asked.

Ash shrugged, "I don't know" the raven haired trainer said.

Pikachu swallowed, "Pika picu pi"(Well then there's your problem)

Ash frowned as it looked at his pokémon "My problem? Where are you going with this Pikachu?" he asked.

Pikachu swallowed the last of his berry "Pika pi chu pikachu pi chu"(I'm saying if you figure out what your problem is you can fix it and Iris would be sure to like you better)the pokemon said smiling.

Ash smiled "Pikachu that's a great idea" but then his smile faded" but um what's my problem?" he asked

"Pika pi chu pika pikachu" (Iris thinks you're a little kid, that's your problem" Pikachu said flatly.

Ash frowned as he felt anger bubble up in his body, "I'm NOT a little kid!" he yelled "how can she say that if she's just as old as me!?"

Pikachu sweatdropped and slowly took two steps back from its angered trainer, "Pi pika chu chu pi chu" (I- I didn't mean it that wa-) but Ash couinted to rant on.

"If anyone's a little kid it's Iris and her BALLON HEAD SELF!" Ash yelled angrily while furiously grabbing a wiki berry from the bush.

"Pika" (Ash) Pikachu said.

Ash didn't hear the pokemon "If I was a little kid I wouldn't be a trainer!" Ash grumbled loudly.

"Pika" (Ash) Pikachu said a second time.

"She's just saying all that 'cause she's a little kid herself!" Ash complained his voice getting louder.

"Pika" (Ash) Pikachu said a third time while tapping his foot, he was becoming irritated.

But Ash counties to complain "Calling people names is being a little-"but before Ash could even finish his statement Pikachu let lose a Thunderbolt on him.

"AHHHHH!" Ash yelled as the electric current seared through him, Pikachu laughed.

"PIKACHU!" yelled the burnt trainer "what was that for!" he said sitting up.

The electric pokemon rolled its eyes "Pika pi chu pikachu" (I was just trying to tell you have a wiki berry thorn stuck in your finger.) Pikachu informed.

Ash felt the anger for the pokemon deflate in him as he looked down at his left index finger and saw a purple wiki berry thorn sticking out of it. Ash grimaced as he remembered how painful wiki berry thorns were, wiki berry thorns were not only pin sharp but were barbed making the thorn pull on the skin when removed making it rather painful.

"Pikachu remind me to get Cilan to take this out when we get back to camp, okay?" Pikachu nodded. Ash sighed and flopped down on his back, "Hey, Pikachu do you think what Iris is saying is true?"

Pikachu gave a confused look "What do you mean, Ash?"

"I mean about the little kid thing." Ash said then sat up and looked at Pikachu "you don't think I'm a little kid do Pikachu?"

The pokemon smiled "Pi pika ch-"(Of course no-)

"Be honest buddy," Ash said starting to examine the thorn in his finger.

Pikachu's face fell "Pi pi chu-"(Well, um-)

"Pikachu…" Ash said looking up from his finger.

"Pi…chu pika" (Um…well sometimes) Pikachu said.

Ash sighed louder but then instead of frowning he smiled, "Hey I got an idea"

Pikachu rolled its eyes, "Pika chu pikchu pi chu? (An idea? When did you start having ideas, well good ones anyway?)

Ash ignored the pokemon "My idea is maybe if I act a little tougher around Iris she'll see I'm not a little kid and will like me better" the trainer said.

Pikachu cocked its head to the side "Pika chu pi chu Pikachu?"(Are you sure that going to work?)

Ash stood up "Work? Of course it'll work, besides don't my ideas always work?"

Pikachu fell over anime style "Pi chu pika chu" (Please tell me you just didn't say that)

Ash rolled his eyes at the pokemon "I'm acting tough and I'm starting now" he paused "for Iris of course" the trainer said in a matter-of-fact voice.

Pikachu smirked (Okay then if you so tough) the pokemon looked at Ash's hand (I dare you to pull the wiki berry thorn out of your finger.)

Ash looked down at his finger with the thorn in it and frowned as he thought of how much it would hurt when it was pulled out. He was about to back down on the dare but the confident look on Pikachu's face changed his mind.

"Okay, fine then I will pull it out" Ash took hold of the purple thorn and tugged on it lightly, Pikachu saw his trainer flinch.

"Pika pi" (Go on) the electric mouse urged.

"Don't rush me." Ash mumbled, as he got a better grip on the thorn. Pikachu watched closing waiting for Ash to take the wiki berry thorn out. Ash bit his lip and then with out any warning he gripped the thorn and ripped it out. Pikachu jumped slightly as its trainer gave a small yelp, and Ash bit harder on his lower lip as pain greeted his left index finger.

"Pika pi chu pikachu?"(You okay Ash?) Pikachu asked knowing that its Ash didn't have a very high tolerance for pain.

"What are you talking about I'm fine" the raven hair trainer said triupfuntly, he lowered his finger down for the electric mouse to see. There was a steady trickle of blood coming from were the purple thorn use to be. "Didn't hurt one bit" Ash said while quickly reaching up to wipe away the tears that had formed in his eyes.

Pikachu snorted "Pikachu pi chu pi pika" (Oh quit lying you know that hurt) Pikachu grabbed the jar full of berries and took his place on Ash's shoulder.

"No it didn't" Ash lied wiping the bleeding finger on his jeans making it sting like crazy, he gave a small grunt.

"Now come on let's get back to camp everyone waiting for us"

"Pi pika pi chu" (Right, let's go, Mr. Toughguy. Lunch is waiting)

But before they could get out on the path that lead back to camp two Cottonne appeared.

Back at camp everyone was starting to become impatience. Just about every two second one of the pokemon would pop out of their pokeball wondering were the grub was. Even Pansage, a normally mild mannered pokemon, got out of its pokeball and used bullet seed on Cilan because of his how hungry he was.

"It's coming, just hang on." The green haired conssuier said quickly zapping the hungry pokemon back into its ball.

"Yeah guys just take it easy" Iris said nervously as she zapped Snivy, Stunfisk, and Excudrill back into their pokeball. "You to Emolga" Iris said taking out the electric pokemon's ball.

"Emo ga emolga?" (Do I have to?) She whined.

"Yes," Iris said "the last thing I need is for you to start bragging about the apples Axew gave you and get everyone even more mad."

Emolga gave her trainer puppy dog eyes "Emo ga emlo?" (Brag? When do I ever brag?)

"Emolga return" Iris said rolling her eyes at her ridoucluios pokemon. "Where could Ash be?" the purple haired girl questions out loud. She turns to Cilan. "You don't think this is some sort of revenge for calling him a little kid earlier, do you?

Cilan laughs "I doubt it, besides Ash would more likely want to eat then plot some revenge out in the forest."

"Yeah, I guess your right," Iris said looking towards the forest.

"Ax ax axew ew axew"(Or maybe he battling a trainer in the forest somewhere) Axew suggested.

Iris made a face "A battle, with only Pikachu?" Iris asked looking at her friend's backpack that had his other pokemon in. "I don't think Ash would do that, no matter how strong Pikachu is."

"He could have also gotten lost" the green haired connsuirrer added

"Lost?" Iris smirked "how could he get lost those are the most easy to navigate forest ever."

Cilan shrugged "Well, you can never underestimate Ash's bad navigational skills"

"Well I guess," Iris muttered "but he better get back here quick or we're eating without him!" Iris went over to the large oak tree were all their stuff was resting and quickly started climbing it. She climbed until she reached a branch were the leaves parted giving the purple hair girl a view of the surrounding forest.

"Were are you Zig Zag face?" Iris said to herself. Zig Zag face was a nickname Iris had secretly given to Ash because of the unqiue markings on his face that she loved so much. The nickname made her giggle it made her stomach feel like it was full of Cottonne fluff.

"Or maybe it's because I'm hungry…" she thought.

"Ax ew ax axew ew?"(Hey Iris whatya doing?) asked the tusk pokemon's voice as it nimbly climbed up to the branch she was sitting on.

"Oh, hey Axew" Iris said making room for Axew on the tree branch "I was just thinking…about Zig Zag face"

Axew rolled its eyes "Axew ax axew ewe w ax ew?"(Why do you call him that? It's so weird)

"Weird? It's not weird at all, i-it's cute…really cute" Iris gushed as she thought of the raven haired trainer.

Axew rolled its eyes "Axew ew ax ax ew"(Whatever) it said (but I've been thinking about when you asked me if Ash liked you an-)

"Well so you think he does?" Iris inturupped

"Ax…ew axew"(Um…no I don't don't think he likes Iris) the dragon pokemon said flatly.

Iris eyes wided and could fell her face heat up with anger "NO! WHAT DO YOU MEAN NO!?" she yelled. Axew jumped at the anger in his trainer's voice. "WHAT, DO YOU NOT THINK I'M PRETTY ENOGH!?"

Axew sweatdropped "Axew! Ax ax ewe ew ew axew"(What NO! I- I mean your very pretty) the pokemon said nervously (i-it's just that sometimes you can be a little mean and make him…um…mad.) Axew stammered then covered its face bracing himself just in case his trainer would yell at him.

But she didn't yell, in fact Iris was a little confused "Mean?" Iris said in a calmer voice "when am I ever mean Ash?"

Axew uncovered it's face "Ax…ax axew ew ax ew ax ax"(Um…well let's see there was this afternoon when you called him a little kid, that got him mad, oh and lets not forget all the other times you called him a little kid) Axew said crossing his arms over his chest(that was being mean to him)

Iris frowned "Well he does acts like a little kid" then she blushed "a-and besides Zig Zag face looks really cute when he's mad and sometimes I can't help it!" she said the fluffy felling filed her stomach.

"Axew" (Iris) Axew said in a serious tone.

Iris rolled her eyes "Okay, okay maybe I'll hold of a bit on the little kid thing and I'll stop being mean t-"Iris cut herself of. "Hey Axew you just gave me a great idea!"

Axew cocked his head to the side "Ax axew?"(I did?)

Iris nodded "Maybe if I act nicer around Ash he'll like me a whole a lot better!"

Axew frowned "Ax ax axew ew ax ew?"(Really that's your big idea) Axew asked in a bored tone.

Iris rolled her eyes "Well at least it's better then bribing people with fruit" Iris mumbled under her breath.

"Axew! Ax axew ew axew"(It wasn't bribery it was apples and a very hungry Emolga!) Axew said defensively.

"Whatever Axew," Iris said standing up on the branch "but do you think my idea will work, with me being nice and all?"

Axew put a finger on it's chin "Ax ew ax ax ew ew axew ew ax ew?(I guess it'll work) he said (okay here's a quick test: What if Ash were to say that your hair made you look like a balloon head?)

Iris narrowed her eyes "WHAT! If he called me that, his little kid butt would be-"Iris stopped herself "I-I mean I would brush it off…like um nothing ever happened" she said rubbing the back of her head.

Axew shook his head "Ax axew ax ewe w" (I have bad feeling about this) it mumbled as it started climbing down the tree.

Will Ash and Iris's plans work? Or will they just mess thing up even worse?

Find out in Chapter five of Sick with No Cure!

Okay there you have it people CHAPTER 4 is done! And even though I pinky promised I couldn't fit Stun Spore in here! Please don't hate me! If you haven't noticed writing a fanfiction is harder then I thought it would be!

But I swear Stun Spore will be in the next chapter, honest!

Review…please! X3


	5. Chapter 5:This is for you my Rose!

This is Chapter 5 and like I said this chapter will have Stun Spore! So sorry for making promises I couldn't keep! But here it is PRETTY PLEASE read and Enjoy!

Summary: Ash likes Iris and Iris likes Ash but neither of them know it. But after Ash gets hit with stun spore and there's no cure will the two be able to admit their feeling for each other? (Yes I know the summary sucked but the story is better)

**Read this:Only Traniers can understand thier pokemon like Ash understand Pikachu Iris understand Axew**

Ages:

Ash:12

Iris:12

Cilan:14

Disclamier: I love pokemon but I don't own it

**{Read this: The two Cottonee in this chapter are from season 14 the episode: Cottonee in Love. I had to add that or you readers would be confused.}**

Chapter 5: This is for you my Rose

**{Read this: in the dialogue between the Cottonees and Pikachu I will not put the "Pika pi chu" stuff because that would take to long. So I'm just letting you know that it isn't a typo.}**

Back in the forest Ash and Pikachu were standing on a path blocked by two Cottonee.

"Hey look it's a Cottonee." Ash said smiling at the puffball pokemon.

"Pika chu pi pika chu"(Yes there Cottonee)Pikachu said waving its paw(their nothing new besides their blocking the road, the road that leads to lunch) Pikachu hopped down from Ash's shoulder and stood in front of the pokemon but before he could a nice word for the two Cottonee to move one of the two Cottonee spoke up.

"Hey, its Lightingbolt tail" a male Cottonee said.

Pikachu blinked,"Um…yes I-I have a tail shaped like a lightingbolt" Pikachu said looking at his backside, "um…uh, d-do I know…you?"

The male Cottonee smiled, "Of course you know me, you're the guy that got me hooked up with this babe!" he said then he moved aside showing a female Cottonee (the only way to show the difference between the two was that that the female Cottonee was wearing pink ribbons in its hair, er leafs things) she gave the male Cottonee an annoyed look.

"Don't call me a babe," she said in a sassy tone, "your making my sound like a toy when you that!"

The male Cottonee sweatdropped, "I-I mean you got me hooked up with this…um this perfect red rose.

The female blushed "Oh, that's so much better sweetie!" she gushed then giving her boyfriend a peck on the cheek making the male Cottonee blush.

"Um, uh i-it's great that y-you got yourself a girlfriend and all bu-"Pikachu started.

"Wait!" the male Cottonee said taking Pikachu aside, "this is are very first date together, and I-I wanna impress my little rose with my battling skills"

Pikachu had to hold back a laugh, "You're battling skills?" Pikachu giggled," me and my trainer were the ones who taught you your battling skills."

The Cottonee sweatdropped, "Y-yeah I know," he stammered, "so will you battle me?"

Pikachu rolled it's eyes not because he knew this easy win, it was because if he didn't the guy Cottonee would probably make huge scene.

"Alright, I'll battle you just cause it's your first date," Pikachu said.

The Cottonee did a little hop, "Oh, thanks you're the best!" he said, but then he whispered, "and um, t-try to go easy on me." Then he went over to his girlfriend.

"Um, hey Pikachu, what did that Cottonee tell you?" Ash asked eyeing the male Cottonee who was waving its leaf arms at the girl Cottonee and talking frantically in Cottonee langue. Pikachu quickly explained about how they knew the Cottonee from the woods(you know from the episode) and about its first date and the battle.

"So it wants to battle?" Ash said getting the excited look in his eyes.

**{Read this: The "Pika chu pi" dialogue is starting again}**

"Pika" (Yup)

"Great it'll be awesome practice for our next gym battle" Ash said.

"Pika pi chu pi" (Great let's get this battle started!)

After finding a good clearing the battle between the wild Cottonee and Pikachu began.

"Okay, Cottonee we'll give you the first move," Ash said.

Cottonee nodded, "This, battle for you my rose!" he said.

The female Cottonee just rolled her eyes, "Whatever, just make it snappy I wanna go swimming in the pond later." she complained.

"R-right" he stuttered then he turned to Pikachu "Alright I here go, Energy Ball!" the puff pokemon charged up power into a green orb then threw it at Pikachu.

"Okay, Pikachu counter that with Electro Ball!" Ash commanded.

Pikachu nodded then jumped up, then used it's lighting bolt tail and formed a ball of electrically charged atoms and launched it towards the Cottonee. Both moves collided in mid air making a small explosion.

"Good job Pikachu that was awesome!" Ash said giving the pokemon a thumbs up.

"Pika!"(Thanks) Pikachu said.

"Now I'm going with Quick Attack" Cottonne called, the puff pokemon started glowing with a faint white light then started running (or floating I'm not sure if Cottonnes run or float) towards Pikachu with great speed.

"Pikachu quick doge it then use your Iron Tail!" Ash called.

Pikachu did what it was told and jumped out of the way of the Cottonne's Quick Attack, then using the height from his jump Pikachu turned his lightingbolt tail to solid iron then slammed it down on the Cottonne and sending the puff pokemon flying.

Cottonne toppled to the ground "Oh that hurt…" Cottonne mumbled to himself, but when he caught a glimmace of his smirking girlfriend he got back up again. "Okay now go Magical Leaf!" Cottonne called he let lose a wave multicolored leafs.

Pikachu tried to doge it but the colorful leafs followed him (because that's what Magical Leaf is suppose to do) and make a direct hit, Pikachu flew a few feet then skidded to a stop.

"Pikachu, are you okay!?" Ash asked to his pokemon.

Pikachu gave its trainer a smirk "Pi chu pika chu chu" (Are you kidding that didn't hurt a bit)

"That's what I like to hear," the raven hair trainer said "now Pikachu use Thunderbolt!"

Pikachu's cheeks sparked electricity, then he charged energy then let lose a thunder bolt straight towards the Cottonne. Pikachu's thunder bolt hit Cottonne head on sending it smashing into a rock.

"Come on, baby is that all you got!" the female Cottonne called, "let's go! Get up!"

The boy Cottonne slowly got up "W-what, no way I-I'm not done yet!" but it was obvious that Cottonne was tired. "I'm using Quick Attack again!" and Cottonne was about to charge up energy but it was interrupted.

"Quick Attack again!?" came the voice of the Cottonne's girlfriend.

The male Cottonne sweatdropped "Well- I u-um I only k-know three m-moves." he stammered.

"What!? Only three moves!?" the girlfriend screeched.

"Alright, Pikachu quick why it's distracted finish it up, use your Electro Ball!" Ash commanded.

"Pi chu!" (Right) the electric mouse said then used its tail to send another electorally charged orb at the Cottonne.

The Electro Ball made a direct hit with the puff pokemon smacking it to the ground, and knocking out.

"Alright, Pikachu we did it!" Ash cheered pumping his fist in the air.

Over on the ground the boy Cottonne shook his fluff and slowly picked himself off the ground.

"Oh…ow, ow, owie, ow!" he grumbled. He turned to Pikachu "I-I thought I said to e-easy o-on me…"

Pikachu shook his head, "I did go easy on you, I really I did!"

"OMG!" the girlfriend screamed, "THAT WAS IT!? THAT'S THE BEST YOU GOT?! THAT WAS WEAK! SUPER SUPER WEAK!" she yelled angrily

"W-well I- um…" he stammered.

The girl Cottonee didn't wait for an explanation as she floated over to were Pikachu was standing, "Hey you," she called.

Pikachu turned "Who me?"

"Yeah you Lightingbolt tail," she said, "I challenge you to a battle!" she gave Pikachu a confident look.

Pikachu looked up at his trainer, "Pika?"(Ash?)

"Another battle?" Ash questioned "alright let take two down with one stone!"

"Okay, good" she took a few paces back, then without warning she hit Pikachu with a powerful Take Down attack, making him fly a few feet before hitting the ground. She hardly looked like she felt any of the recoil damage.

"Whoa, that was powerful Take Down," Ash said rathered shocked by the female Cottonne's power, he turned to his pokemon. "Okay Pikachu let's go use Thunderbolt!

Pikachu nodded then charged up energy and let lose a thunderbolt. The Cottonee used her leaves and caught a gust of wind and floated in the air and dodges the attack. Slowly she floated to the ground and got a good ten feet of Pikachu and smiled.

"Your going to have to try a lot harder then that if you're going to beat me!" she said "If you haven't noticed, I'm a LOT stronger then my boyfriend," she glanced over at the male Cottonee, who was sweatdropping and muttering to himself by the rock she had been sitting on earlier.

Ash gritted his teeth, "Okay now that Cottonee's close by use your Quick Attack to take it down!"

Just like before Pikachu stated glowing a faint white then started running toward the Cottonee with a great speed. It was about to make a direct hit when all of a sudden the Cottonee puckered up her lips then made a kissing motion. That's right the Cottonee used Attract sending hundreds of pink hearts flying in Pikachu's direction.

"Pikachu stop!" Ash cried.

But Pikachu was going so fast with his Quick Attack that stopping or dodging wasn't an option and with in seconds the Attract attack hit Pikachu making him instantly fall in love with the girl Cottonee.

"Wow! You're gorgeous!" Pikachu gushed as hearts replaced his eyes.

"Hey, Pikachu snap out of it!" Ash called rather agitated from were he was standing.

But it was no use; the girl Cottonee had Pikachu under her spell.

Then she quickly started launching attacks, first she zipped up to Pikachu and used Leaf Blade, then she came at Pikachu with another Take Down sending the electric pokemon crashing to the ground

"Come on, Pikachu, get up and use your Iron Tail attack!" Ash called.

Pikachu did get up, but he didn't use Iron Tail he just counited to look loving at the girl Cottonee.

The Cottonee turned to her embarrassed boyfriend, "Now this how you finish a battle!" then she raised her leaf (arm thingies whatever you want to call them) and began to charge energy.

"Pikachu watch out it's gonna use Solar Beam!" Ash called to his still in love Pikachu.

But it wasn't Solar Beam, it was much worse.

"Let's go Stun Spore!" the girl Cottonee called, then let lose a cloud of bright yellow Stun Spores right towards the heart eyed Pikachu's direction.

"Pikachu,NO!" Ash yelled before flinging himself into the cloud of parlzaing spores.

Back at camp Iris was worried, it had been over an hour since Ash had gone looking for berries and Iris knew an hour was more then enough time to look for wiki berries. She stared attenavily at the forest on a rock near the picnic table waiting for any signs of the raven haired boy and his Pikachu,

"Oh, were are you Zig Zag face," Iris wondered out loud.

"Zig Zag face, who's that?" Cilan asked from were he was setting the picnic table having heard what Iris had said.

Iris whipped her head around and looked at the connisuer, heat stung her cheeks, 'Oh please don't tell me I said that out loud!' she thought to herself. The purple hair girl gulped, "Oh…,uh Z-Zig Zag face," she stuttered "Um…,uh t-that's someone I…uh knew back um i-in the uh…um, Village of Dragons!"

Cilan made a face, "Zig Zag face, that's a weird name." he commented putting a plate down on the table.

"Oh that's 'cause that was his nickname," Iris said quickly as the heat on her cheeks increased.

Cilan scratched his head, "Huh, I just thought it was a name you would give Ash, you know because of the markings on his face and all," he put forks on the table, "but whatever you say Iris" Cilan turned to check on the stew.

"Ax axew ew"(Good thinking, Iris)

"Yeah, that was close," Iris sighed feeling the heat leaving her face, as she walked over to the table.

"Okay, I guess we can start lunch now" Cilan said after a few minutes.

"Wait, what about Ash?" Iris said putting her apple and berry salad on the picnic table.

"Ax axew ew"(And Pikachu) Axew said nudging her.

"Oh yeah, and Pikachu?" she added quickly.

"Don't worry those two will show up sooner or later," Cilan said.

Iris put her hands on her hips, "But Cilan, you know how angery Ash gets when we eat without him,"

"Ax axew"(And Pikachu) Axew reminded her again

"Yeah,Pikachu get's pretty upset too" Iris added again, "besides what about the wiki berries for your stew?"

Cilan sweatdropped "Well, even though the wiki berries add a lovely and unique burst of flavor to my stew," he turn to were all the pokeballs were sitting, "I don't think our pokemon would appreciate it if we made them wait any longer to eat," he added nervously

Iris frowned and let her hands drop to her sides. She knew Cilan was right, their pokemon were hungry and the last thing anyone wanted was for them to start popping out of their pokeballs again. But on the other hand Ash and Pikachu would probably be just as upset if they ate without them. Plus Iris wanted to sit next to him at the pincinc table, for two reasons:1) So she could well, just sit next to the cute trainer and 2)just incase if Ash starts chocking again she wouldn't get carrot in her hair.

Iris thought for a moment 'Get attacked by angry, hungry pokemon or get yelled at by a very hungry and upset Ash and Pikachu' Iris sighed "I guess we can eat,"

"Good," Cilan said starting to reach for the pokeballs.

"As long as we give Ash and Pikachu five more minutes to get back," she added quickly before heading for the tree she was in earlier to keep a look out for the raven hair trainer and the electric mouse.

Cilan scratched his head and turned to Axew, "But I thougt she were the one who wanted to eat without Ash, what's wrong with her? " he asked.

"Axew ewe w" (If only Iris would let me tell you) Axew sighed.

Everything was burning. Eyes. Throat. Chest. Nose. Every part of the body felt like it had been hit with a weak Ember attack. Ash and Pikachu were trapped in a cloud of Stun Spore. They were coughing, their eyes were watering and their throats and noses felt like they were on fire. But after what felt like an eternity the cloud of spores were cleared by a passing breeze leaving Ash still covering Pikachu with his body and the pokemon in a tight ball beneath him.

"P-pikachu?" Ash called.

"Pi"(Yes) came the electric types weak voice.

"Are y-you ok-okay?" he asked before going into a small coughing fit.

"Pi"(No)"Pika chu chu pi pika"(N-now would y-you mind getting o-off m-me?) the electric mouse asked as he felt his trainer's weight being slightly pressed on him. Ash groaned then slowly pushed himself off the pokemon he had been leaning on with slightly shaky arms then flop over on his back, with a thud. Ash flinched as he felt a dull pain run up his spine.

"Pika chu chu pi chu pika"(We ne-need to get back to c-camp) Pikachu stopped to cough(w-we need he-help) he groaned.

Ash nodded then reached out his hand and was about to grab Unfezant's pokeball when he remembered something.

Ash groaned "Oh no, I-I left everyb-body back at c-camp," he stammered then had to stop as he felt another cough climb up his throat. The electric mouse groaned, not knowing how someone could call themselves a Pokemon Trainer with out their pokemon with them at all times.

"Pi chu chu pika"(S-sometimes I-I can see why Iris c-calls you a little k-kid) Pikachu grumbled.

Ash ignored that comment and squeezed his eyes shut, 'Now what?' he thought 'we can't call for help were probably to far away Iris and Cialn to hear us,' Ash opened his eyes with a slight struggle "Great the S-Stun Spore's a-already sta-staring to t-take ef-effect." the trainer said, 'Come on Ash think!' his brain screamed.

"Pi pi chu pikac Pikachu"(C-come on Ash d-do something) Pikachu said looking up at the raven haired boy.

Ash moaned, as he began to think and after a while a thought formed in his mind, "H-hey Pikachu I-I ha-have an id-idea." Ash said smiling weakly at his pokemon.

Pikachu groaned "Pi pika chu chu pikachu"(Another idea, i-it better b-be good)

Ash ignored that comment, instead he propped his upper body up with his forearms then bit his lip as a dull static pain hit him giving him a warning that he moved to fast.

"Pika pi chu pika"(Ash…w-what are you d-doing?) Pikachu asked.

Ash didn't answer as he slowly made his body stand up, each movement gave a dull pain but he managed. Ash moaned as a the world around him spun slightly, he rested his hand on a tree to steady himself.

"P-Pikachu," Ash looked down at his electric pokemon, "I'm go-going to w-walk us ba-back to camp" he stammered as he tried to ignore the slight dizzy felling that swept over him.

"Pika pi pikachu chu"(You can't walk A-Ash you g-got hit w-with St-Stun Spore t-to) Pikachu said.

Ash pushed himself off the tree, flinching slightly at another dull pain, "I know b-but we can't stay h-here," he stopped to cough, "i-if a wild po-pokemon c-comes and attacks u-us we'll be sitting Duckletts." a second cough made him lean against the tree again. "n-now come on"

Pikachu knew his trainer was right and did what he was told, with all the energy he had Pikachu picked himself off the ground and jumped into his trainer's arms.

"Pika chu chu pi ka"(Come o-on Mr. Toughguy b-back t-to camp) Pikachu said giving Ash a weak smile, reminding him of the idea about being tough. Ash smiled back, then he clenched his jaw, pushed himself off the tree and slowly started the walk back to camp.

Man, that was probably my longest chapter yet it took me like a week to type it all (I was multitasking between chapter 4 and this one) I hop you guys enjoy this one. This just might be the first 5 chapters but trust me the story is just beginning (and for a heads up this story will have a part two and it will have a sequel)

REVIW PLEASE


	6. Chapter 6:Tell Me That Secert!

This Chapter 6 of Sick with No Cure, sorry for the ULTRA long wait. It's just that my computer was an ass the other day and deleted my WHOLE chapter 6 file! Can you believe it! Well anyway I hope you all enjoy this chapter!

Summary: Ash likes Iris and Iris likes Ash but neither of them know it. But after Ash gets hit with stun spore and there's no cure will the two be able to admit their feeling for each other? (Yes I know the summary sucked but the story is better)

Read this: Only Trainers can understand their Pokémon like Ash understand Pikachu Iris understand Axew

Ages:

Ash:12

Iris:12

Cilan:14

Disclaimer: Owning pokemon would cost me millions of dollars so why don't we just let Gamefreak, and the Pokemon Company own them.(In other words I don't own Pokémon)

* * *

**Chapter 6: Tell me the Secret!**

Ash let out a moan between slightly clenched teeth, another pain rippled through his Stun Spore filled body, as he continued his walk back to camp. He had he had been walking/staggering/limping for but it felt like it had been forever. Every step sent pain running up his legs, then the pain seem to get a mind of it's own as it stabbed at every other part of his body. But luckily the pain was dull and tolerable…for now anyways. The trainer looked down at the Pokémon he had in his arms, the Pikachu was weak and was showing more signs of the Stun Spore symptoms as the minutes passed by, this only made the raven hair boy push himself to walk faster. Besides thinking about Pikachu Ash's mind would try to get off the pain by thinking about Iris…and how she might react when she saw him in this condition. The purple haired girl would probably call him a little kid as he told her about the battle with the Cottonee couple, then she would mention how easily he got side tracked and got himself into this mess. Or Iris might feel sorry for him and help him get better…then call him a little kid. But either way Iris would react, Ash told himself he had to remember to act tough and to not so any signs of pain, and only except help if he was 1000 percent positive he could do a task by himself in this paralyzed state. Ash felt his cheeks heat up as he thought 'What if Iris tried to help me with the Stun Spore problem?' the thought almost made him laugh, because imaging strong, confident, bubbly, smart (and let's not forget very pretty)Iris tending to his every need and acting all Nurse Joyish and concerned about him just, well wasn't, Iris, but those characteristics is what Ash loved about the Tree Fairy, Ash could help it as he blushed. A wave of blurriness and a stab of pain in his head broke Ash's thoughts about the dragon loving trainer. Besides the pain the Stun Spore brought (as if that wasn't enough) dizzy spells would hit him making him sway slightly, Ash shook his head to clear the blurriness in his head, he let out a groan a headache was starting to form.

"Pika pi chu pikachu?"(Ash a-are you ok-okay?) Pikachu asked in a weak voice form in his arms.

The raven haired boy smiled down at the Pikachu, "Don't wo-worry about m-me buddy I-I'm fine" he stopped as a dull pain hit his upper thigh making him flinch.

Pikachu tried to not look concern for his trainer as Ash walked on, "Pi chu pikac chu chu?"(Are w-we almost ba-b-back at camp?) the Pokémon asked with slight difficulty.

"Almost" Ash said clenching his teeth again as pain danced in his quickly tiring body "p-promise.

* * *

Iris was sitting in her tree branch again that over looked the forest looking attentively for the raven haired boy and the Pikachu. She was biting her nails with anticipation, her five minutes were bond to be up and there was still no sign of the every so cute Zig Zag face and Pikachu. The dragon type trainer forced herself to ripe her hand from her mouth,

"Stop! Stop biting your nails, you're gonna make 'em bleed soon," Iris hissed to herself, she balled her hands into fists to keep her mind off them. "come on Ash don't be a little kid hurry up and get here already!" Iris groaned, and slapped her forehead 'No Iris don't start thinking like that again,' she thought 'Ash isn't a little kid, well sometimes he is, UGH NO!' she let herself smile 'he's not a little kid he's a cute little kid a really cute little kid' the Cottonee fluff felling filled her stomach again, then she laughed. A thought filled her mind, 'What if Ash didn't act like a little kid w-what if he acted um…tough?'

The thought put Iris in a giggle fit, Ash being tough, meaning thinking before he acted, having good battling plans, and being good at hiding fear. Iris shook her head, but that would never happen, 'cause that just wasn't Ash at all, Ash was playful, full of surprises during battles (which sometimes didn't always work) funny, always ready for fun and of course very cute (or handsome if you prefer). Those characteristics is what she loved most about that raven haired boy, Iris felt blush run across her face, it made her smile.

"Iris" Cilan called from the ground making the purple haired girl jump "I'm going to start dishing out food to our Pokémon, okay?" he said getting out bowls and filling them with pokechow and the apple and berry salad Iris had made.

"Um, yeah go ahead I'll come down uh in a minute or two." Iris said starting to scan the forest from her tree branch again.

"Alright everyone it's chow time!" Cilan called releasing the pokemon, instantly they all started eating. Emolga and Axew who had shared apples earlier sat at their food eating here and there and chatting with each other.

{Read this: I decided that when pokemon speak to one another that there will be no "Pika pi chu pikac" dialogue there is just going to be words}

"So, Pikachu and Ash aren't back yet?" asked Emolga biting into an apple piece

"Nope, not yet," Axew said putting some pokechow in his mouth, "they've been in the forest for at least an hour now, and Iris is worried about them."

Emolga cocked her head to the side, "Worried? What could Iris be worried about Pikachu and Ash are a very strong trainer and Pokémon, they can protect themselves."

"Oh, Iris isn't worried about their safety she knows they can take care of themselves, Iris's just worried because she has a big cr-" the dragon Pokémon was stopped in mid-sentence from someone poking him on his head. Axew looked up only to see Excadrill looming over him. Even though Excadrill and Axew were good friends the always intimating look that's plastered on the moles face always made him flinch.

"Do you mind if I steal Axew for moment, Emolga?" Excadrill asked with one of his metal fingers still on Axew's head. Emolga frowned, she hated it when people interrupted her conversations but she knew she had no chance against the ground/steel type pokemon wither it was in a physical fight or verbal fight.

"Fine," she said stuffing food in her mouth, "but make it quick Axew was going to tell me something"

Excadrill nodded then lead Axew, out of earshot of Emolga, "What were you just saying about Iris earlier?" he asked.

"O-oh, I was just um telling Emloga about Iris's crush on Ash an-"

The mole pokemon slapped his metal claw over the dragon type's mouth, "Axew you know you're not supposed to be talking about that subject!" he hissed.

Axew gave a confused look, "What subject?" his voice muffled under the claw.

"The subject that Iris made us swear on Mew on," Excadrill said, "does that ring a bell?" he took his claw off of Axew's mouth.

Axew scratched his head, "Oh!" he said remembering, "you mean the subject of Iris loving Ash!" Excadrill put his claw over Axew mouth again.

"Not so loud it's a secret remember?" the ground/steel type said.

"What's a secret?" asked a voice,

Both pokemon turned to see Emolga standing nearby tapping her foot.

Axew sweatdropped, "S-secret what secret, we don't know any secret"

Emolga came closer, "We?" she turned to Excadrill "what does he mean by 'we'?"

Excadrill rolled his eyes, hardly intimated by, Emolga "Don't worry about it Emolga, besides it's a uh, guy secret," he said "right Axew?" the ground type said slapping the dragon type on the back.

Axew fell over from the blow but looked up and gave Emolga a thumbs up "Yeah, a g-guy secret!"

Emolga scrunched up her face in anger, "Lairs!" she spat, "your lying I heard you guys saying something about Iris!" Emolga said waving her membrane arms, "I'm her Pokémon to if there's a secret going on I should know to." The electric squirrel bent down in front of Axew and got in his face. "Tell me this secret NOW!"

Axew sweatdropped he wasn't good under pressure, "Um…uh I-I'm gonna go talk to Scraggy now, Emolga," he said spotting the orange and tan Dark/Fighting type the dragon type quickly scrambled to his feet and dashed off.

Emolga gritted her teeth, "Well, are you gonna tell me?!" she said angrily turning to Excadrill.

The ground/steel type mole crossed his claws over his chest and lean in close to Emolga "Does it look like I'm gonna tell you?" he gave her an intimating look.

Emolga backed down sweatdropping, "Um…well, no," she shot back her own intimating look, "but you don't have to 'cause I'm gonna find out MYSELF!" with that she turned on her heel and marched back to her food and started eating angrily. Excadrill just rolled his eyes "What an immature Pokémon" he mumbled before marching off.

* * *

Back in the forest Ash rested his back against a tree as he caught his breath, 'How long have I've been walking for an hour, two hours?' he couldn't tell the Stun Spore in his body was turning his brain all mushy. Ash pushed himself off the tree, he flinched another stab of pain this time in his weighed downed arms, he looked at the Pokémon in his arms, and frowned. Pikachu was exhausted, but still it managed to look up with tired eyes and give the trainer a weak smile.

"Don't w-worry P-pikachu we-were almost back to c-camp a-and when w-we do get back we ca-can have lu-" but Ash was force to stop as coughs crept up his throat. He tried to hold them back but the coughs came bubbling out anyways, each cough seem to echo and rattle in his head then ring in his ears making every inch of him sting with the dull, pain of the Stun Spore. The coughs finally stopped but, Ash couldn't help but moan as a strong wave of dizziness washed over him. The dirt path he was standing on spun and twisted in ways that weren't physically possible and the trees and flowers around his fuzzed in and out rapidly, then all of the colors blurred and before he knew it Ash felt himself pitching forward. The raven haired trainer moaned as he sank to his knees, and his head drooped forward, his legs were pulsing with a the dull pain again and this time the pain didn't bother to spread around it just stayed centered in his legs like the way a Patrat would tuck itself in it's burrow at night, and his head wouldn't stop making everything spin around crazily. Ash coughed then moaned at the pain it caused in his head.

'R-rest I just…need to t-to rest my eyes j-just for second' he thought to his tired self, , the trainer felt the rest of his body surrender to gravity as he lean forward to the ground as he did so he felt a weight fall from his arms. Ash blinked his eyes opened and forced them to focuses on the blurry yellow blob known as his Pikachu. He frowned his beloved Pokémon; the Pikachu was now half awake, nearly completely wiped out. Ash couldn't blame the Pokémon, after that battle with that surprising strong Cottonee Stun Spore seemed to be taking double effect. Just like any other trainer Ash couldn't stand to see Pikachu so weak, so without giving any other thought of how he felt he picked himself up and continued the walk back to camp.

* * *

"Don't worry he's fine, he has to fine," Iris told herself, she had been up in the tree for an extra five minutes pondering where Ash was…and of course where Pikachu was as well. Her first idea was to go and look for him like a search party kind of thing, but on the other hand the last thing she wanted to do was cause a commotion and get all the Pokémon worried. So after calming herself down and throwing that idea down the drain, she concluded (well more like forced herself to believe) that Ash had gotten himself lost or lost track of time while trying to catch a wild Pokémon. But even if that was true she had also decide that if Ash didn't show up after Cilan and her finished eating lunch that she would go with Unfezant to go look for the trainer and the electric mouse.

Iris nodded in satisfaction, 'Yup, that's what I'm gonna do,' she thought as she started making her way down the tree she was in. As she did this Emolga glided over and landed on the purple girl's head.

"Hey, Emolga," Iris hopped to the ground, "did you finish eating your lunch?" she asked scooping up her pokemon into her arms as she made her way over to the picnic table.

"What's wrong with Emolga?" asked Cilan noticing a rather annoyed look on the electric flying squirrel's face.

Iris looked down at her pokemon and frowned, "Is something bothering you Emolga?"

"Emo ga emol ga ga emolga emo emo"(It, not a something that's bugging me it someone, it's Axew and Excadrill,) Emolga said in her dramatic way.

Iris gave a confused look, "Axew and Excadrill what did they do to you?"

Emolga gave her trainer puppy dog eyes, "Emo emlo ga ga emolga ga emo-" (Those two are keeping a secret-)

But Emolga was interrupted but a very nervous looking Axew as he jumped on the table right in front of her, "Ax ax ew ew axew axew ew" (Hey Iris,) Axew said nervously (can we go um apple picking again?)

"Not now Axew, Emolga's trying to tell me something," Iris said, then turned to the electric type Pokémon, "now what were you saying Emolga?'

Emolga pushed Axew aside, "Emo ga emolga emo-" (I was saying that there's a secret Axew won't tell me about,"

Iris's eyebrows raised, "A secret?" Iris glanced at Axew, "what secret?"

Axew sweatdropped "Axew ew ax ew ax ax axew" (What t-there's no s-secret…nope n-no sec-,)

Axew was cut off as Emolga put her hand over his mouth, "Emo emolga emo emo ga ga emo-" (No, he's lying! And besides it's a secret about y-)

Axew ripped Emolga's hand off his mouth, "Ax ax ew ew axew"(No, I'm not lying, and besides it a secret that I promise I'd keep for someone) Axew said proudly but flinched slightly as he saw a slight angered look in Iris eye (but like I said i-it's a secret I kept safe an-)

Cilan butted in, "You know Axew you shouldn't keep secrets, because you know what they say: 'Secrets, secrets are no fun unless you share with everyone'." The connoisseur chuckled at his little rhyme.

Iris rolled her eyes at Cilan's corny logic, "Yes, whatever Cilan," she turned to her Pokémon, "will you continue Emolga?'

"Emo ga emolga ga!"(Make Axew tell me that secret!"

Axew jumped on Emolga from behind, "AX!" (NO!) he said.

"EMO!" (YES!) Emolga cried squirming under Axew's weight.

"AX!" (NO!) Axew yelled as Emolga pushed him off her.

"EMO!" (YES!) Emolga spat pinning Axew's arms to the picnic table

"AX!" (NO!) Axew kicked Emolga off him.

Both Pokémon faced each other, Emolga was glowing a faint green as she debated whether to use her Hidden Power on Axew, while Axew's claws shined as he felt to use his Scratch on Emolga.

"Emo emol ga ga emolga!"(If you don't tell me this secret, I'm giving back those apples you gave me!) she threaten.

"Ax ax ew ew axew ax" (You can't do that, because you already ate them!" Axew shot back clenching his teeth. (tusk maybe I'm not sure)

"Guys don't fight," Cilan said calmly, "you're almost just as bad as Iris and Ash," Iris gave him a look. "And besides whatever the secret is-" but the green haired teen stopped at a sound.

It was coming from the forest, from two large bushes they began to shake and moaning could be heard.

"EMO GA EMOLGA!" (AHHH! IT'S A MONSTER!) Emolga yelp clinging to Axew as the moaning grew louder.

"AX AX AXEW!" (AND IT SOUNDS HUGE!) Axew cried, gripping Emolga, both of them forgetting that they were mad at one another.

Iris stood her ground and was about to order Axew and Emolga to attack the moaning, shaking bushes, but then she saw something.

It was a hat. A red hat. A red dorky Pokémon League hat!

"That's no monster! That's Ash!" Iris exclaimed and started running over but only got half way, when Ash's stumbled out of the bushes. "Ash are you okay?" but instead of and answer all Ash gave was an exhausted groan before crumpling to the ground.

* * *

Alright there that's chapter 6

READ AND REVIEW!

Bye: Toadettegirl2012


	7. Chapter 7:That's Not Normal

This is Chapter 7! Yay for me for getting this far in this far in the story! I really hope you like it because stinkin' writer's block killed me when I was typing this so if there are any problems with this chapter please review/PM and tell me. Any way I'm just probably just wasting your time talking so please read…. Like Now!

Luv You All my fanfiction readers!

Summary: Ash likes Iris and Iris likes Ash but neither of them know it. But after Ash gets hit with stun spore and there's no cure will the two be able to admit their feeling for each other? (Yes I know the summary sucked but the story is better)

Read this: Only trainers can understand their pokemon like Ash understand Pikachu Iris understand Axew(Okay people this is now a typo I have deiced that now Iris, Ash and Cilan can understand all the pokemon in this story and visa versa with all the pokemon)

{Read this: IF YOU DO NOT KNOW WHAT A HABEN, WIKI, PECHA, OR CHERI BERRY IS PLEASE LOOK IT UP NOW IT WILL BE HELPFUL IN THIS CHAPTER AND IN CHAPTERS TO COME! THANK YOU FOR READING THIS…}

Disclaimer: *Sigh* I CAN NEVER OWN POKEMON NOW LEAVE IT AT THAT, OKAY PEOPLE!

* * *

**Chapter 7: That's Not Normal**

"Ash!" Iris and Cilan cried rushing over to their collapsed friend.

"Ax ax ew" "Emo ga ga" (Oh, No Ash! Pikachu!)

"Ash are you okay?! What happened?! " Iris asked dash over and kneeling next her raven haired friend. Ash couldn't give much of an answer, he was crumpled on the ground, his left side of his face pressed against the grass, his Pokémon League hat had toppled off his head, his legs were aching horribly from the walking and his throat and lungs were burning as he gulped down air.

"What happened, to you and Pikachu?" Iris questioned again as she scooped up the weak electric Pokémon from the ground were it had fallen when Ash collapsed.

"C-cottonne," Ash managed to say as Cilan helped him into a sitting position. "Cottonee… S-stun Spore da-date-"

"A Cottonne date?" Cilan asked confused.

Ash shook his head, "Never mind," he groaned, "Co-cottonne Stun S-spore…" Ash finished coughing

"Pika" (H-help)

Iris gasped, "Stun Spore," she repeated "Cilan, t-this is bad w-what do we do?!" her words were starting to run together; "Ash and Pikachu inhaled Stun Spore! I- I, w-what do we do!?" she yelled.

"Ohhh…..Iris not s-so lo-loud *cough* my h-head…" Ash groaned, as his head continued to throb painfully.

"S-sorry" she squeaked.

Cilan put one of Ash's arms over his shoulder and helped the younger boy stand; he turned to Iris and could tell by the worried look on her face, that he was going to have to take control of this situation.

"Alright, here's what we're going to do," Cilan said in a calm voice, "Iris I need you to take care of Pikachu and I'll take care of Ash, okay?"

"And wh-while y-you're at i-it c-can you *cough* calm d-down," Ash murmured in a slight annoyed tone, deciding to put his tough guy plan into action, "I-I'll be fi-fine," he added in a slightly softer tone not wanted to sound too harsh.

Iris made a face of slight annoyance and opened her mouth to shout back: 'Don't tell me to calm down you got hit with Stun Spore! You're such a little kid!' but instead she held her tongue as she remembered her plan she told Axew, she didn't want to blow it over this little comment. Iris took a breath to calm her inside nerves "R-right you're gonna be fine, yeah of course," she looked down at Pikachu "um I'm going to f-fix Pikachu, "

Iris turned, and headed to the picnic table as she did so a confused looked came over her face. 'What was with Ash's attitude?' she thought 'it was as if he thought the Stun Spore was no big deal, Ash hardly looked worried at all…' Iris felt blushed crept up on her cheeks 'it was as if he was trying to act tough' the purple haired girl giggled to herself 'that kinda funny' then she frowned, because Ash and tough didn't sound good in the same sentence. But Iris brushed it off 'That's not true it's just that Ash just doesn't want anyone to worry about him, yup that's all,'

Over on the picnic table Axew and Emolga had set up a little bed out of blankets for Pikachu to lie down on.

"Don't worry Pikachu you're going to be fine" Iris said placing the Pokémon down on the bed.

"Pi chu ka"(T-thanks Iris) Pikachu said then coughed weakly, as Iris turned to go get her bag. Then Axew and Emolga hopped on the table, with the green dragon Pokémon carrying a large leaf for a blanket, and the electric fly squirrel with a pile of small wrapped up leafs to be served as a pillow. Axew put the leaf down and raised Pikachu's head as Emolga placed her leaf pillow under his head. Then both Pokémon grabbed one side of the large leaf blanket and came over and draped it over the electric mouse's body

The ill Pikachu gave a weak smile "Pi pika pi chu"( Th-thanks you gu-guys)

Both Pokémon smiled at their friend, "Ax ax ew" "Emo ga emol" (Your welcome, Pikachu) they said in unison, both Pokémon made a face and looked at one another they frowned and shot daggers at each other.

"Emo emol ga emolga!"(Don't copy what I say!) Emloga said then tugged on her side of the leaf blanket which she was still holding on to.

"Pi"(Hey) Pikachu said as the tug made him roll over and face Emolga.

"Ax axew ew ax ax!? Ew axew ew axew!"(Don't copy what you say?! You're the one who copied me!) Axew tugged on his side of the leaf blanket.

"Pika chu"(G-guys what a-are you doing?) Pikachu cried hoarsely as he rolled and faced Axew.

"Ga emol emolga! Emo emolga ga!" (You know you copied me! So stop lying, just like you lied about that secret!) Emolga exclaimed she tugged, Pikachu faced Emolga again.

"Pi!" (Stop!) Pikachu cried.

"Ew ax axew ew ax!" (Don't bring that secret thing up again! Now stop pulling!) the dragon type yelled pulling harder on his side of the leaf, Pikachu rolled again now facing Axew.

"PIII" (AHHH!) Pikachu yelped.

"Emo ga emol¬¬!"(No, you stop pulling) the electric flying squirrel yanked with all her might, Pikachu rolled.

"Pika pi cu pika!"(G-guys st-stop for re-real y-your m-making me d-dizzy) Pikachu whined.

"Ax axew ew"(No, you stop!) Axew yanked, Pikachu rolled.

"Pi!"(Ugh!)

"Emo emo emolga!"(No, YOU stop!) Emolga screeched she yanked, Pikachu rolled.

"Pi chu chu Pika"(I-Iris he-help s-save me!) Pikachu called desperately to the purple haired trainer as the Pokémon continued yank on the leaf blanket and he continued to roll back and forth.

"GUYS!" Iris yelled as she dashed over to the picnic table her pink bag in hand, "stop, stop it right now you're making Pikachu feel worse!"

But by now both Pokémon were pulling so hard that the leaf blanket was now being pulled completely straight and was hovering about two inches over Pikachu.

"Pi…Pika pi chu"(Do so-someth-thing ab-about y-your Pokémon) he stopped for a breath(please!) Pikachu said as a slight dizzy feeling sank in.

"Axew, Emolga let go of that leaf this instant!" Iris said in a scolding tone.

"Emo emolga emo emo!" (Not until you make Axew tell me his secret!) she yelled angrily.

"Ax ax axew ew!"(No way, I'm not letting go until you make Emolga stop talking about the secret!) he exclaimed.

But Iris didn't have time answer either of her Pokémon, as the leaf they were yanking on had finally stretched its limit making it rip right down the middle into two halves, sending Axew and Emolga flying in opposite directions and toppling right of the picnic table.

"Ew…."(Ow….) Axew moaned.

"Emo…"(Ouchie…) Emolga groaned.

"Alright, you two this argument has gone far enough," Iris said taking out Emolga's pokeball, "I think both of you need some time to cool off a little bit, Emolga it's time for you to return to your pokeball,"

Emolga jumped up from the ground, "Emo emol ga emo-"(No, no wait I'll be good all you have to do is tell me the sec-" but Iris didn't want to hear it as she zapped Emolga back into her pokeball with a beam of red light.

"Ax ax ewe w axew"(Severs her right, for being so nosy and all) Axew said picking himself off the ground and dusting himself off.

Iris put Emolga's pokeball in her pink bag then bent down and picked up her green dragon Pokémon from the ground and shook her head in annoyance. "You're not off the hook either Axew" she said in a scolding tone, "Emolga, you and I are going to have a long talk about this little secret you refused to tell Emolga later, but we have to take care of Ash and Pikachu first, okay?"

Axew sweatdropped "Ax axew ew axew ew ax!"(Secret what secret I don't know anything about a secret! So quit badgering me!) Axew said waving his claws hysterically.

Iris sighed and shook her head, "Sometimes you're the one who acts like a little kid,"

"Ax axew!"(Do not!) the Pokémon said looking down at is claws.

"Okay Axew whatever you say, we'll talk later," Iris set him down "Now if you don't mind will you get another leaf blanket for Pikachu?" No Pokémon could stay upset with its trainer, so Axew couldn't help but give a big grin, "Ax ax ewe w ax axew ew!" (Ai yi Commander Iris, Axew at your service! One leaf blanket coming up! ) the dragon type Pokémon gave his purple haired trainer a solute then did a wobbly about face to go find a leaf for Pikachu.

Iris giggled at her Pokémon's silliness, and then turned to the electric Pokémon who lay on the table.

"Okay, Pikachu let's get you fixed up," Iris said kindly then reached out her hand and placed it on Pikachu's forehead then frowned slightly. The electric mouse's face was flushed slightly and felt uncomfortably warm from the fever the Stun Spore had brought.

"Pi…"(Ohh…) Pikachu moaned weakly.

"Don't worry Pikachu, I have something that will make that fever to go away," the purple haired girl said. Iris opened her bag, and started pulling out random things.

Clothes, shampoo, dragon gems, escape rope, a repeal or two, dragon scales and various other things.

"Pi chu pika chu chu pika?"(I-Iris ho-how is this*cough* s-stuff going t-to mak-make me f-feel *cough* better? *cough*)

"Don't worry Pikachu I know what I'm doing," she said not looking up from her bag "I just need to find something first,"

Pikachu sweatdropped, "Pi pika chu"(Oh boy) he mumbled to himself.

* * *

Under the tree Ash was laying on his sleeping bag, as a drowsy felling settled over him from his walk back to camp.

"Are you comfortable Ash?" Cilan asked as he placed a few discarded items away.

Ash nodded slowly, "F-fine," he responded "t-tried th-though"

Cilan stood up, "Do you need anything?"

Ash stared shaking his head, but then coughed making him change his mind, "Wa-water ple-please"

The connoisseur nodded "Sure thing I'm going to check on Pikachu for a moment and then get you some water, I'll be right back" Cilan said then turned to head to the picnic table.

Ash sighed as he laid there, he was tired, his body was achy still and his head still hurt badly and he was drowsy but he did fell a little better than before, which was good. But despite the Stun Spore that was causing him pain he pushed it slightly aside as he thought about something. That something happened to be Iris, and how she reacted to his first tough guy comment. To be honest he was surprised that Iris didn't blow her top and start calling him a little kid, for saying he would be okay even though that wasn't true, at that moment. But what really shocked him was the way Iris didn't say anything when her told to calm down.

'It was wired, as if she told herself not to yell at me,' Ash thought smiling slightly to himself 'well, that was kind of nice of her not to yell at me' but then he frowned, 'but it was defiantly strange though,' and it was because normally Iris would jump back with a sharp comment or two, at what Ash had said. And for some reason the way Iris reacted didn't feel…Irisy, this made Ash shook his head, 'I just might of not heard her right, maybe she did say something, yeah it just the Stun Spore messing with my head that's all,' the raven hair trainer left it at that not wanting to give it anymore thought as his head continued to ache, he sighed as he let his eyelids droop slightly he was just hoping Cilan brought the water soon.

"Oh, here it is!" Iris exclaimed peering into her bag.

"Here what is?" the green haired teen asked as he approached what use to be a picnic table but now was just a clutter of his purple haired friend's belongings.

"My berry pouch," Iris said triumphantly holding up a bright yellow pouch that was dotted with red Haben berries and was tied with pink string.

Pikachu cocked his head to the side, with a confused look on his face.

Iris just smiled, "Don't worry Pikachu, I have some Cheri berries in here that will fix you right up,"

"Ax ax ewe w axew?"(Can I have some Cheri berries too Iris?) Axew asked hopping on the table with another large leaf in hand.

"No Axew these are for Pikachu, besides haven't you eaten enough today? You had a full bowl of pokechow, an apple and berry salad and two apples what more do you need?" Iris asked taking out a long green stem full covered with small round red berries

"Ax axew ew ax"(Cheri berries) he mumbled as he plopped down next to Pikachu.

"Later Axew," Iris said rolling her eyes. "alright Pikachu I need you to eat these," the purpled haired girl plucked four of the small red berries of the stem and held them out to the pokemon. Just like any pokemon, Pikachu looked at the berries strangely then leaned forward and sniffed them; he made a face as he realized that he couldn't pick up a scent on the red Cheri berries.

"Go, on Pikachu," Iris urged, "I promise they'll make you feel better."

Pikachu looked up at the dragon type trainer, gave one more look then bit into one of the Cheri berries. Immediately after the electric mouse made a face of disgust "Pi! Chu pika!"(Belch! There so…ugh ..sour ..yuck!) Pikachu said sticking out his tongue.

"I'm sorry there so sour for you Pikachu," Iris said, in a sympathetic way.

"It's true, the small red Cheri berries are quite sour, but they give off a rather tangy aftertaste that make them rather appetizing," Cilan said in his connoisseur way, "plus they do a very good job of clearing paralyses."

"Must you have an opinion on everything?" Iris asked putting her berry pouch away.

"It's what s connoisseur do" Cilan said sheepishly.

"Whatever," she turned to Pikachu "How are you feeling?" Iris said seeing the Pokémon smile.

"Pi chu pika chu ka!"(Wow, those Cheri berries really work! I feel better already!) he said smiling.

"Ax axew ew!"(Yay! Pikachu better now!) the dragon Pokémon exclaimed jumping up and down on the table.

"Pi chu pika chu pika,"(Hey,hey n-no jumping I-I', n-not 100 per-percent okay! My…body st-still hurts…) Pikachu moaned.

"Hey, Pikachu I have just the thing for your achy body," the green haired teen said taking out a cook book "it called Filska tea" he showed a picture of an orangish red tea.

"Fliska tea?" Iris repeated putting her bag on the ground, "what's that?" she asked.

* * *

Okay I'm going to stop here. I know it's a bad place to stop but, I haven't updated in a week and it was bugging me,(and my finger hurt) so it was a crappy chapter 7. So here um…here, if you hate this chapter, it's okay cause I hate it too…we Luv U!

Review if you want….you don't have to…really you don't.

Bye Toadettegirl2012

PS I'll try to get chapter 8 up soon :3


	8. Chapter 8:Choclate Pools & Amber Orbs

Hey guys! As you can see it took me like 13 days to get this up that's because writer's block kicked by butt when I was writing this chapter, UGH it took me like, forever to type it! Curse you dang writers' block! To make things worse I lost my stinkin' notebook! But lucky for me I found it! YAY ME! So this is Chapter 8 of Sick with No Cure! And sorry for the crappy chapter 7 by the way, so anyway here you are please go ahead and read! I hope this Chapter makes up for the last one.

PS: Pokemon Black and White 2 comes out TOADY! Oct. 7 2012

{Read this: As you might have read (Or hopefully read) I have changed the summary and it's a lot better then my first one. :) Any who I'm no longer going to put the summary in because um… you can read it up top so um yeah…}

This Chapter is dedicated to UltimateCCC! Thank 4 saying my Chapter 7 wasn't crappy! Luv U! And an Super Duper thanks to all my reviewers and my reviewers to come! Now go a head and read!

{And in previews chapters I said only trainers can understand their pokemon that is now not true. Now everyone can understand each other, pokemon and people got it? Good}

Ages:

Ash:12

Iris:12

Cilan:14

Disclaimer: I'm sorry I don't own pokemon, but I do own Filska tea (read chapter to find out what Filska tea is)

* * *

**Chapter 8: Dark Chocolate Pools and Perfect Amber Orbs**

"Filska tea?" Iris repeated, "what's that?" she stuffed the remains of her items in her bag, Cilan took out an outdoor cooker.

"Filska tea is a mix of citrus herbs and th-" Cilan started

"Cilan we don't need a full description, just what does it do, exactly?" the purple haired girl asked impatiently.

"Filska tea is a tea that helps relaxes muscles and calms the brain, in other words it will help Pikachu's sore body." Cilan said, added putting a pot on the cooker.

"We'll give some to Ash, to right?" Iris said glancing over at the tree were the raven haired boy's figure laid.

Cilan nodded, "Of course, I just have to make it first." Cilan propped the cookbook up on the table.

"Pi chu…pika chu"(Mmmm…I'm going to take…a quick nap,) Pikachu yawned and curled into a ball hugging his lightning bolt tail.

"Ax Ax…ew ew…ax"(Good idea…napping sounds good) Axew sighed then rested his head against the electric mouse's back, and nodded off.

Iris stood there, awkwardly, "So…um since everyone's doing something, what should, I do?" she asked the green haired connoisseur as he put water into the pot.

Cilan opened his mouth to give answer when he heard a cough from were Ash was, lying under the tree, "Oh, I almost forgot, Ash needed some water, you don't mind getting him some do you Iris?"

The purpled haired girl blinked, "Um, I guess not, I have nothing to do anyways," she turned to get the trainer's water bottle.

"While you at," Cilan said adding some red-orange color looking tea leaves in the now boiling water, "check Ash for a fever, as well,"

Iris stopped in mid-step "Uh, okay, yeah I can do that," she said as she started fishing through the bags for the thermometer.

Under the tree was Ash still, laid there still waiting for the water Cilan was supposed to be bring. His throat was burning for the cool liquid and he was starting to become impatient, not to mention sleepy. The Stun Spore was slowly to luring him to sleep, but he fought it, he wanted to know how his Pikachu was doing. Ash rolled over on his side tiring to get more, relaxed and comfortable, he flinched.

'Oh…I feel so exhausted' Ash thought, wearily. Ash squeezed his eyes shut as a sharp dull pain rippled up his achy legs again. "Stupid Stun Spore, stupid Cottonne," he coughed, and then groaned as the cough rattled in his pounding head. Flopping back over on his back Ash coughed again pain now ran through his back up his arms and exited through his fingers. He groaned and pulled his left arm over his face he hated felling tired and weak, especially since he need to train for his battle but of course that was out of the question. Just then he heard feet walking towards him. 'Good Cilan's finally back with some water,' Ash thought as the burning in his throat suddenly increased. There were a few more steps then the feet stopped walking, frowned as he realized the footsteps sounded surprisingly soft for the connoisseur.

"C-Cilan?" Ash asked with slight tiredness in his voice.

There was a split second of silence, "It's not Cilan…it Iris," came the bubbly voice of the dragon trainer.

Ash felt his heart jump slightly, and moved him arm slowly away and a slightly blurry figure of Iris stood before him.

The purple haired trainer gave sheepish smile, "Sorry, I-I didn't know if you were awake or not," she knelt down next to Zig Zag face, "I didn't want to disturb you, or anything," she started to blush slightly.

"Do-don't worry I-I'm not sl-sleepy" Ash lied blinking his eyes open, "j-just a li-little ac-achy that's a-all," he gave a weak smile as his face warmed up with a slight blush.

There was silence as the purple haired girl looked at Ash and the ravened hair boy looked at Iris. Both were grateful for the shade that the large tree brought, since both of their faces were beet red. Ash looked at the Tree Fairy admiring her lovely smile that was one her perfectly beautiful face. The small smile showed some of her teeth that were pearly white and straight. Ash loved the Tree Fairy's smile, because every time it appeared on her face it made it seem even more perfect. Iris couldn't help but it as she started at Zig Zag face's hair, his jet black hair which stuck out in every which direction. The only place where it could be classified as tamed was on the top of his head, were his Pokémon League was supposed to be, were a few strands stuck up here and there. Iris love Zig Zag face's hair, it was very unique, just like the markings on his cheeks, and the raven colored hair looked soft as Whismacott fluff.

Ash didn't notice the Tree Fairy staring at him, and neither did Iris see Zig Zag face staring at her, both of them were oblivious of the other's staring, until strangely theirs eyes met. The raven haired boy and the purple haired girl's eyes locked. Ash could feel his heart jump and then double in speed and his face seem heat up to a temperature to what felt like 350 degrees, as he looked at the purple haired girl with slight embarrassment and as an overwhelming jumpy feeling filled his stomach, forcing a smile on his weak achy face. Iris could feel her heart fluttering around in her chest, and her stomach filled the Cottonne fluff feeling again, and as an embarrassed feeling made her fingers tingle slightly.

Ash stared, admiring the deep dark pools of Iris's large dark chocolate brown eyes. Iris also started, marveling the perfect orbs of Ash's bright amber light brown eyes. They could have stayed, looking in each other's eyes, forever, but then Stun Spore kicked in making Ash go into a small coughing fit, breaking both trainers from their trances.

"So-sorry," the boy said coughing into his hand.

"Um, here Ash, has some water, Cilan, said you needed some," Iris said unscrewing the lid of the water bottle she had in her hands.

Ash nodded as he slowly sat up, flinching slightly, and rested his upper body on both of his hands, Iris leaned forward with the bottle filled with water. Their blushing increased as the raven haired boy leaned in to take sips from the bottle that the purple haired girl put up to his lips.

When Ash got his fill he had to ask, "I-is Pik-pikachu doing ok-okay?" he asked lifting heavy felling a hand to wipe the water from his mouth.

"Oh, Pikachu is fine, I gave him some Cheri berries and it fixed him right up!" Iris said smiling, while fingering with the thermometer that she forgot she had in her hands.

"T-that's g-g-good" Ash said sighing then he flopped slightly down on his back, he gave a slight grunt and flinched.

"Are you okay?" Iris asked trying not to show and alarm on her face. Ash nodded but then he started coughing again. The coughs sent pain running wildly in his body, pounding at his head and stabbing his chest with a pain the dull pain.

"Ash you're not okay," she got up, "I'm going to get Cilan."

Ash shook his head "N-no*cough* m'fine," he took a breath; trying to ceasing the coughs and at the same time trying not to look pained in any way, "s-see fine" he gave a weak grin.

Iris's brain still told her to call to the connoisseur but, she didn't want to cause any commotion, not to mention she didn't want to upset the raven haired trainer, she knew she had to stick with her "calm, nice, listen to opinions" Iris.

She took a breath, "Right, your fine," Iris knelt back down, her knee nudged the thermometer that had fallen from her lap when she had stood, "um, Cilan said that I should check for a fever," she pick up the thermometer, and puts it inside Ash's opened mouth, "Um, I think you're supposed to hold it under your tongue and wait for it to beep, right?" Iris asked in a voice that sounded like she had just recited something off a piece of paper instead of just said it a normal way. This made Ash give her a strange look of slight confusion, wondering if the purple haired girl knew that or not, but he ignored it.

"Sorry," Iris mumbled "I'm really, uh, not good at this type of things," She wasn't good at taking care of sick people or pokemon. Every though Iris tried her best trying to help heal people or a Pokémon she always found a way to mess it up, no matter what she did.

Whither it was just using a spray medicine or putting a Band-Aid on a skinned knee, it somehow went wrong. She didn't know why, but Iris and medicine never sounded in good in one sentence.

"So…um, just keep that in your mouth…okay?" Iris said quickly.

Ash just nodded, knowing that he shouldn't talk with a thermometer in his mouth. He made a face annoyance, and looked down at the thermometer, Ash inwardly sighed, he hated thermometers. They always told if you had a fever or not and if you did have one, it lead to being sick, and if you were sick that lead to being stuck in the house all day with nothing to do and taking horrible tasting medicine, well that's what he experienced when he was little kid and he happen to get sick back in Pallet Town. Besides thermometers, Ash hated just about everything that had to be used on someone sick. Medicine, tongue compressors, thermometers and especially shots…ugh shots, with their sharp needle points and awful pain they brought, oh, they always sent shivers down his spine.

"Hmm…Ash you don't feel like you have a fever, at all." Iris said her hand resting on his forehead, this made Ash jump slightly.

"M'don't?" the raven haired trainer asked the thermometer still in his mouth.

"Your forehead feels normal, to me," Iris said removing her hand.

"What's feels normal?" the connoisseur asked approaching them.

"It's Ash; it doesn't feel warm at all," she said with slight surprise in her voice.

"Are you sure?" Cilan asked, just then the thermometer started beeping, the green haired teen took it from Ash's mouth looked at it then frowned, "Huh, it looks your right, Ash's temperature appears to be normal," he showed the thermometer to Iris and Ash which read 98.5.

Iris turned to Ash, "Do you feel like you have a fever?"

He raven haired trainer shook his head, "No," he yawned, "I'm j-just re-really tired…*cough*…*cough*…a-and I fe-fell ac-achy…*cough* m'throat re-really…hurts" he stammered, and then slowly lowered himself down on his sleeping bag as he suddenly felt really tired.

They decided to take, Ash's temperature again, but again it came up normal.

"But how can that be?" Iris asked squinting, at the thermometer's little numbers that again read 98.5, "Ash got hit with Stun Spore just like Pikachu did, right?" Iris questioned. Ash nodded, slowly seeming getting sleeper by the second.

Cilan put his finger to his chin, "It may be that Ash, didn't breath in as much Stun Spore as Pikachu did, sometimes that effects results of Stun Spore, I've seen this happen a lot in pokemon.

"Cilan, Ash, isn't a pokemon," the purple haired girl muttered, then she turned to Ash, "um, Ash how much Stun Spore did you breath in?"

Ash rubbed his sleepy eyelids, "Wh-when, the C-Cottonne th-threw the S-Stun Sp-Spore attack," he stopped to cough, he flinched as the coughs stung his throat and chest, "I sh-shielded Pi-Pikachu with m- my body, s-so I-I pr-probably br-breathed in *cough* mo-more th-then Pika-Pikachu did." Ash had to stop as his coughs started up again.

Iris turned to Cilan, "What do you think the problem is?" she asked, not sure wither she should be happy Ash isn't really sick or worried that something bad was going to come.

Cilan starched his head, "…This may not be a completely correct evaluation, but it may be that Ash's body might be fighting off the Stun Spore,"

Iris narrowed her eyes, "Is that some kind of weird connoisseur joke?" she asked sounding irritated, "cause if it is, it's not funny,"

Cilan shook his head, "No, it's not a joking what so ever," he turned to the half-asleep trainer that rested on his sleeping bag, "Ash have ever been paralyzed by Stun Spore before today?"

The sleepy trainer started to shake his head, because of the sleep that clogged his brain, but then he stopped, "Um, w-well, y-yeah I-I ha-have on-once," he said his voice glazed over but drowsiness.

"You have?" both his friends asked.

{The next part Ash talks about all come from Pokémon season 2 the episode: Stun Spore Detour, I'm just letting the readers who really don't watch Pokémon know that}

Ash nodded, "It's ba-back wh-when I w-was traveling in t-the Or-Orange Islands," he paused for a breath, "one o-of my fr-friends named T-Tracy, and I-I bo-both g-got o-our he-heads st-stuck i-in a Vil-Vileplume," he rubbed his eyes to keep them from closing.

"A Vileplume, you mean the one with the blue body and has a big red flower with yellow poka-dots on its head?" Iris questioned, Ash nodded, "I've seen one of those, back in the Village of Dragons when they had their annual, Pokémon Around the World Festival (Toadettegirl2012: I just made that up by the way, so I also own the Pokemon Around the World Festival, huh, who knew? ;3)

Cilan knelt down and felt Ash's forehead hoping for a change in his temperature, there wasn't, "Ash what did you use to cure yourself from the Stun Spore, was it Paralyze Heal?"

Ash fought to keep his heavy eyelids open, "No, m-my ot-other fr-friend, she, fo-found som-some pl-plant t-that cur-cured m-me and Tr-Tracy,"

Iris stood up, "Wait, did you just say there was a plant remedy? I thought only Cheri berries and all the spray medicine were the only cures" (Toadettegirl2012: that means just about all the man-made Stun Spore cures including: Paralyze heal, Full heal, Revival Herb, Cheri berries, Lum berries, ect, ect,…you get my point)

"I've heard of many plant remedies before," Cilan said standing as well, "but I don't recall ever hearing one that cures Stun Spore."

"Hey, Ash do you happen to rem-"Iris started to say but then she stopped as she say that Zig Zag face had fallen asleep.

"We should probably let him sleep," Cilan said, "if my prediction is correct, Ash's body is fighting off the Stun Spore as we speak, all Ash is some rest and he should be fine."

"Are you sure?" Iris asked, her voice showing a tad bit of worry.

"Well...I can't tell the future, Iris, but I guess I'm at least 90 percent positive." Cilan said.

Iris sighed as she watched the connoisseur return to his Filska tea, "I just hope Ash doesn't get any worse" she said to herself quietly.

* * *

As the afternoon turned to evening everything started to go back to normal. Pikachu and Axew woke up, and after some of Cilan's Filska tea the electric mouse felt better than ever. Iris and Cilan even sent out all the pokemon so they could enjoy the last few rays of sunlight and cool weather. But while they were playing the pokemon were being constantly nagged at by Iris to play quietly because of Ash sleeping, but they all knew she was doing it all in vain, besides not even an earthquake could wake Ash up. Axew and Emolga didn't talk to each other. Axew played with Scarggy and Emolga chatted with Leavanny and Oshawott, and every time their eyes made contact, they shot daggers at one another.

By the time dinner rolled around, Ash woke with a rumbling stomach, which was a good sign, and all together the trio ate half the pot of Cilan's stew since they had skipped lunch. Everyone was also relived that Ash was doing better, he still had a cough and his voice was jumpy and it hurt to move sometimes but his headache was gone, which was good.

Finally when it was time for bed, Cilan approached Ash with a cup with steam coming out of it.

"What's th-that?" Ash asked he was all ready for bed; all they were waiting for was Iris who had gone to wash up somewhere up river.

"It's Filska tea," Cilan answered handing him the cup.

"F-Filska tea? Never h-heard of it," the raven haired boy said looking in the cup, Cilan had given to him.

The liquid inside the cup was an orange color; it also looked kind of red, maybe a mix of both colors. The Fliska tea also had several small brown flecks floating in it, it looked like some kind of spice. Ash leaned in sniffed the tea, only to have his nose hit with a sharp smell of some kind of citrus fruit, lemon, maybe lime.

"Um, C-Cilan what i-is Filska tea, exactly?" the dark haired trainer asked.

"Oh, it's just a herbal tea that helps relive and achy body headaches and sooths sore throats, its quit th-"

"So it's med-medicine," Ash asked cutting the green haired teen off.

"Well, um technically yes bu-"the connoisseur was cut off again, this time by an annoyed sounding groan. He looked only to see Ash with a frown on his face, "Um, is something wrong Ash?" Cilan asked.

The younger boy looked up from the tea, frowning slightly, "No…w-well um yes… kind o-of,"

Cilan shook his head, "Oh come on Ash don't tell me you think it's going to taste bad," he said in his connoisseur way, "besides you can't say you don't like something until you taste it,"

"It's n-not that, um I'm sure y-your tea ta-taste great," Ash said rolling his eyes, "It's j-just that I-I w-was ne-never a big fan o-of…medicine." the boy added sheepishly.

And he didn't {Toadettegirl2012: by the way this is some background knowledge about Ash and his phobia of medicine and stuff. I'll have this background knowledge on Iris to}

Ash hated everything that had to be use on a sick person (like said earlier) the raven haired boy could still remember when he had caught the flu one day when he was six. And like the overprotective/germ freak mother Mrs. Ketchum is she had taken her sick son to the doctor. Ash couldn't remember much about that day he could remember feeling awful though. He had thrown up the little breakfast he had eaten that morning, he had a headache, he felt sticky and hot, his nose was all cloggy, he couldn't stop coughing and his body was all achy.

One other thing he remembered, it was his mother saying, "Now, Ash, honey I know you don't like the doctor, but you're sick and I need you to be good, alright," Delia had said as she carried her sick boy inside. Ash remembered that he had nodded, but unfortunately "being good" that didn't happen. In the waiting room the six year old Ash was good, but that was because he was just resting his achy head on his mom's lap the whole time. But it was when he got to the doctor's office, that's when things started to go downhill.

After being seated on the bench, thingy (Toadettegirl2012: I have no idea what those things are called, so…) the doctor came in, it was a lady and she seemed nice, until she started asking questions.

"Okay, Ash how are you feeling today?" was her first question.

"Sick," Ash had said in a grumpy tone, "why do you think my mommy brought me here?"

(Toadettegirl2012: what six year old wouldn't be grumpy when their sick)

His mother shot him a raised eyebrow look of disapproval; Ash understood the look and right away started answering the questions yes or no a little more nicely.

"Does your stomach hurt?"

"Yes."

"Do you have a sore throat?"

"No."

"Do you have a headache?"

"Yes."

After the large amount of questions the doctor started using the tools on him. First came the thermometer that poked unconformable under his tongue, the tongue depressor tasted like wood, and the thesacascope (Toadettegirl2012: you know the thing doctors use to listen to your heart, I just couldn't spell it right) felt freezing cold when it was pressed against his chest.

After the annoying poking the doctor lady confirmed that Ash had caught the flu, and then she asked the six year old another other question.

"Sweetie, how did you manage to get so sick?" was her question

Well, that did it the little six year old had reached his limited at how many annoying questions he could stand answering and that one just made all the grumpiness inside him explode.

"What do mean how did I get sick?! I got sick from someone's ICKY, GROSS GERMS!" Ash yelled, "Besides shouldn't YOU, know this stuff?! You're the doctor!

"Ash Ketchum!" Mrs. Ketchum scolded, giving him a your-in-big-trouble-mister look.

After that outburst Ash stayed silent, it took another 20 minutes for the check up to start coming to a close. But as the six year old boy raised his arms to be helped off the bench his mother said,

"Wait honey there's one more thing the doctor needs to give you,"

At first, like any six year old would, Ash thought it was a lollipop, but it wasn't. It was a shot. A flu shot. As soon as the little boy the needle he clung to his mother and started mumbling that he didn't want the shot, but his mother hushed him.

As the doctor started rubbing the cleaning solution on his arm, Ash started crying

"Mommy, I don't want a shot, I promise I'll be good next time we see the doctor, just don't let her hurt me with the needle," he whimpered with tears dripping down his cheeks.

Mrs. Ketchum tried calming him down saying, "Getting the shot isn't a punishment sweetie, besides Ash the shot will help you get better," but that didn't seem to help.

Every time the doctor tried to give the injection Ash would pull away as soon as he felt the slightest prink on his skin. After at least 5 five times of this, the doctor and the mother were starting to become annoyed.

"Don't worry, honey this will only hurt for a little bit, I promise," the doctor had said to the crying boy.

"I don't wanna shot, Mommy," Ash repeated over and over again still clinging to his mother.

Mrs. Ketchum sighed, then cupped her son's chin in her hand, dried the tears on his face, and said in the most calm and patent voice she could muster, "Ash, I'll make a deal with you," she glanced over to the doctor who gave her thumbs up, "if you take this shot now, I'll make you some chocolate chip cookies when we get home, okay?"

Ash was about to answer when he noticed, out of the corner of his eye, the doctor lady, and the needle that was about to enter his arm. The little boy realized this was a trick, a distraction, a way to get the painful shot, that when he did the thing that caused every a major headache for the rest of the day.

Ash wriggled his face from mom's hands, smacked the needle from the doctor's hand, jumped down from the bench and bolted for the door. The next minutes were pure chaos as the doctor, the boy's mother and a nursed chased the screaming, crying six year old all over the building. At some point during all this they got Ash cornered, and after Mrs. Ketchum managed to grip on her squirming son the doctor got the needle into his arm. After that horrible afternoon not only did Ash develop a paranoia of doctors/needles he came home with puffy red eyes and an achy throat, and he was felling worse than when he had left that morning, and to make matters worse his mom didn't make him cookies. (Toadettegirl2012: I wonder why :/)

"Wow, you did all that at the doctor's?" Cilan asked when Ash finished telling his story, Ash nodded with a sheepish grin on his face.

"Pi pika chu ka pika" (And here I am thinking that you weren't always crazy) Pikachu said giggling.

Ash ignored that comment, "And um, Cilan do y-you not te-telling anyone a-about t-this?" the raven haired boy said, his face heating, "i-it's kind o-of embarrassing,"

"Pika chu chu pi"(More like mortifying) Pikachu said, Ash glared at the pokemon.

"Sure Ash I'll keep your secret," Cilan said.

"Really?" Ash asked.

"Of course I will," the connoisseur stood up, "as long as you drink that tea, that is"

Ash pouted and looked down at the orange red tea, "Do, I-I have t-to?" he grumbled, Cilan nodded, the younger made a face, "Fine, but I swear, you act just like my mom sometimes," Ash lifted the cup, the strong citrus smell hit him, he made another face of uncertainty.

"Pi chu pika chu pika," (Come on, Ash quit stalling and drink it already!) Pikachu exclaimed Ash shot a dagger at the electric mouse, (I-I mean it doesn't taste that bad honest,) Pikachu said this time sweatdropping.

Ash opened his mouth to disagree, when they heard a rustle in the bushes, "Guys I'm back and all ready for bed," Iris said emerging from the leaves in her pink pjs and with a sleeping Axew in her arms, she came over to the tree, climbed up pace Axew in her sleeping bag (Toadettegirl2012: Iris likes to sleep in trees if u people didn't know that) and jumped back down, and leaned against the trunk of the tree.

"Aren't you going to drink Cilan's Filska tea, Ash," Iris asked looking at the cup of tea in Zig Zag face's hand, "it'll make you feel better,"

Ash gave a small smile, "Um, y-yeah I was um… just w-waiting for it to c-cool down,"

"Pi chu ka" (Yeah right) Pikachu snorted, Ash nudged him.

"Go on Ash" Cilan said with a teasing raise of the eyebrow, Ash gave the connoisseur an annoyed glance, then looked down at the tea, he gulped, 'Bottoms up' he thought them took a big gulp from the cup.

Ash flinched slightly; the tea tasted weird and mot a good weird and odd weird. It tasted like an extremely sour orange mixed with the sharp taste of mint and a sudden hit of some sort of vegetable and then an aftertaste of cinnamon. Ash forced himself to finish the cup in one go, it made his tongue, go crazy though.

"Well, what do you think?" Cilan asked taking the cup from the raven haired boy.

"It's not that…bad" Ash admitted, swallowing hard to get rid of the cinnamon taste.

"Are you feeling better?" Iris asked as Cilan went to go wash to cup out.

Ash nodded, "Yup," he said his body already feeling less achy. They both looked at each other, their eyes locked for a few second then they both looked away their faces dotted with blush.

Soon everyone grew tired, Iris retired to her tree with Axew in her arms, and Ash rested with Pikachu sleeping at the foot of his sleeping bag wrapped in a blanket, and Cilan snoozed in his own sleeping bag.

They all rested peacefully that night, oblivious to what's in store for them the next day...

* * *

Heheheheheh, you guys intrigued? Well you just wait tell the next chapter, that's when the action REALLY begins! In other words, well let's just say Stun Spore makes a re-entry in the story. Oh, and sorry for making this chapter, like SUPER DUPER long! I'll try to spear your little eyeballs on the next one, like I said TRY! I Luv you guys and for popcorns sake (Sorry I'm eating popcorn X3) it won't kill you to leave a stinking review!

REVIEW PEOPLE!

Bye: Toadettegirl2012 O_O


	9. Chapter 9:Its just 9

Waahhh! You guys probably hate me for not updating in like 2 weeks! It wasn't my fault though, I had a stinking project to turn in for school, so got in the way…you know the usual crap! But guess what? I got my report card and guess who made Honor Roll, that right ME! I would've gotten straight As if it wasn't for that flipping test we had in math… I hate slope, and all that number crap…sorry just now I'm just blabbing. Oh, hey do you guys like my new picture for my avatar? It took me like EVER to find a good one of Iris but I did, just a heads up my avatar picture will be changing ever so often, if you have any ideas for a picture just pm or review me! But anyway yay, Chapter 9 of Sick with No Cure! Ahhh I can't believe I wrote 9 chapters all ready :D! Well I hope you all enjoy this lovely chapter! I'm going to warn you guys now that this chapter is REALLY long. But you guys don't mind right? ;3

{Read this: If you noticed in the last chapter there were a few comments that were labeled with my pen name, Toadettegirl2012, when that is there that means I'm just adding funny little opinions or comments that I guess I thought you guys would be interested in reading. So when you see Toadettegirl2012, in the start of an ( that means I'm just talking X3. Any other time it's not there that's actually part of the story}

Ages:

Ash:12

Iris:12

Cilan:14

Disclaimer: No, I still and never will own pokemon

* * *

**Chapter 9: (Its name is just nine, I couldn't think of a title)**

_'Not again,'_ Pikachu thought to himself, the electric mouse was once at the foot of his trainer's sleeping bag all nice and cozy wrapped up in a blanket.

Now he was tangled up in the blanket that was now wet with morning dew. This unfortunately happened too often, Pikachu would go to sleep in the most relaxing of positions and then when he woke up he would find himself about three of five feet from where he fell asleep. This was all because of Ash constantly tossing and turning in his sleep, Pikachu didn't know how but even when the raven haired trainer managed to roll of a bed and onto the floor he hardly noticed and slept right through it.

_'At least we're not at the Pokémon Center'_ Pikachu thought to himself as he untangled himself from the damp blanket.

When the group slept at the Pokémon Center, well, let's just say sleeping with Ash can be dangerous. The raven haired boy's tossing and turning usually resulted in the electric mouse waking up on the hard cold floor, nearly suffocated with discarded bed sheets, and the most common, and dangerous, and being half squeezed to death when Ash managed to wrap his arms around Pikachu into a bear hug in his sleep.

Pikachu knew Ash didn't mean too, and he did apologize multiple times in the morning, but this is the third time this week, and now it was just getting plain frustrating.

But at the moment Pikachu was too sleepy to be frustrated, the sun was barley up yet, so the electric Pokémon just took his original place on his trainer's sleeping bag, wrapped the damp around himself and hugged his tail.

Pikachu was about to fall asleep when another sharp kick set him tumbling off the sleeping bag and onto the wet grass again. The electric mouse frowned, discarded it's now soaked blanket, it wasn't that cold anyways, and flopped back down on its still warm spot on the sleeping.

Not even 30 seconds later, Pikachu felt the sleeping bag begin to move, "Pika chu-" (What the-) but he never got to finish his sentence as the moving sleeping bag made the electric mouse flop over, landing right on the soggy, cold blanket, it was pretty obvious (well, to Pikachu anyways) that Ash had rolled over in his sleep, one of his many other annoying sleeping habits.

"Okay that's it," Pikachu mumbled to himself as he got up and brushed the wet grass off his fur, "Ash you may be my best friend," the electric mouse took position near the trainer's head, "but three strikes and you're out," his red cheeks sparked with electricity, "if I can't sleep you can't either," Pikachu charged up energy and was about to use Thunderbolt on the raven haired boy when he rolled again this time his face, facing Pikachu.

The electric type Pokémon jump back in shock (Toadettegirl2012: pun intended) as he was startled by the appearance of his trainer's face. The boy's face was pale and his cheeks were a pink color, that looked too pink to be blush, and a few strands of hair from his bangs that fell in his face were sticking to his forehead that glistened with a slight sheen of sweat.

"Pika?" (Ash?) Pikachu asked nervously, in response all the electric mouse got were a few hoarse sounding coughs and weak moans.

"Pika pi chu pika!" (Help, oh Ash needs help!) Pikachu said starting to panic slightly, the pokemon looked around a little bit before deciding to get Iris. So quickly, and as carefully as he could Pikachu climbed up the tree that was above him and made it to where Iris and her sleeping bag was. The dragon type trainer looked rather comfortable tucked in her sleeping bag, which sat between two tree branches, and hugging Axew in her arms as if he was a pokedoll.

"Pika pik chu!" (Iris, Iris wake up!) the electric mouse called shaking the girl's shoulder, the only response he got was Iris making a face and rolling over, "Pi pika pik chu" (Iris get up, something wrong with Ash!) still no answer. Pikachu sighed "Pi pika chu chu" (I didn't want to have to do this to you) Pikachu grumbled sparking up his cheeks, (but looks like I have no choice) then the electric type mouse let loose a Thunder Bolt on the dragon type trainer, making her light up like a yellow firework in the process.

"YEEOOUCH!" Iris shrieked before falling to the ground with Axew still in her arms, smoke coming from her singed body. "Pikachu what in the world was THAT for!"

"Ax ax axew ew" (Yeah, that hurt) Axew whined, he was just as burned as his trainer.

"Pikachu pi pika chu chu pik!" (There's no time for that now something wrong with Ash!) Pikachu said frantically.

Iris's brown eyes widened, now she was wide awake, "W-wait wh- Ash what do y-you mean something wr-" but she was cut off by hoarse coughs coming from the figure in the sleeping bag, "Ash?" the purpled hair girl asked, quickly crawling over the wet morning grass, "Ash?" she repeated again, but instead of an answer more coughs came from the raven haired boy, then he rolled over. Iris gasped when she saw Ash's pale face and flushed cheeks, but what scared her most was the way Zig Zag face's eyes were squeezed tightly close and were twitching continuously and he was moaning as if he was having a nightmare.

"Ax axew ew?" (Iris, what's wrong with Ash?) the green dragon type pokemon asked with a considered look on his face.

"I-I don't know," Iris answered, and then turned to Pikachu and Axew, "You two quick go get Cilan," both pokemon nodded then went to go get the green haired teen. Iris turned back to the sleeping raven haired boy, "Oh, Ash what's wrong with you?" she whispered and as if Ash were trying to give her an answer he started into a small fit hoarse sounding coughs. This action made an uneasy panic feeling rise in her, a panic feeling of not knowing what to do. Iris clenched her teeth slightly, 'Come on do something!' the purple haired girl screamed in her head. So she trusted her instinct and reached out her hand and gently patted the raven haired boy's back, the panic slowly went away as this action ceased the coughs, but she cringed as a moan of discomfort followed.

The moans grew louder, as a pained look that was painted on Ash's face, grew more tensed, the dragon trainer frowned then move her hand from Ash's back to his forehead. Only to flinch, as a uncomfortable heat emitted on her hand, "Oh, no he has a fever," Iris removed her hand, "Ugh, where Cil-" Iris started, but she stopped as she heard a cry of pain, she turned her head just in time to see Pikachu finish using Thunderbolt on Cilan.

"Pikachu…that wasn't a very nice thing to do you, know that right?" the half burnt connoisseur groaned as yellow sparks still jumped off him.

"Cilan, get over here," Iris called, "something wrong with Ash!" the panic feeling was quickly returning to her body.

"W-wait wh-what do you mean?" Cilan asked rubbing the sleep from his eyes with both pokemon trailing behind him.

"I mean he has a fever, and he's coughing…a-and," the panic took over, "Cilan will you just do SOMETHING!" Iris cried, clutching the pigtails atop her head.

Both the pokemon and Cilan were shocked by Iris behavior. Normally Iris was calm and collected and would be trying to find a way to fix the problem, she wouldn't completely freak out!

"I-Iris um… you need to calm down," Cilan said gently.

"Calm down," Iris repeated getting up and stomping over to her greened haired friend, "don't tell me CALM DOWN!" the connoisseur took a step back at the sudden anger in the purple haired girl's voice, "something's wrong with Ash and your telling me to CALM DOWN!" Iris was now all in Cilan's face yelling, Pikachu and Axew were hiding behind the connoisseur's legs trying to avoid Iris's wrath, "WHAT ARE YOU SOME KIND OF DOCTOR CONNOISSEUR!" she spat.

Cilan, took an addition step back, "Um…well, no, that's because the correct term is health connoisseur," he smiled, "that I do happened to be," Iris's mouth dropped open.

"Pika pi chu pi pika" (Here it comes, volcano Iris is about explode!) Pikachu whispered.

"Ax axew ew," (Nice knowing you) Axew whimpered bracing himself.

"Cilan," Iris growled between clenched teeth, anime flames replacing her eyes, "Your A LITTLE KID! You have to have AN OPINION ON EVERYTHING! AND YOU'RE SO ANNYOING WITH BEING ALL THESE TYPES OF STINKING CONNISSUERS! YOU'RE A MOIVE CONNISSUER, A TRAIN CONNISSUER, A COOKING CONNISSUER! UGH FOR ARCUES SAKE NO ONE CARES IF YOU WERE A STINKING BERRY CONNISSUER!" Iris screeched.

"Well, actually, Iris I do happen to be a berry connoisseur, if you were wondering," Cilan said grinning; he was hardly effect by Iris screaming.

Pikachu and Axew started at each other, "Pika chu ka pi chu?" (Okay, is he trying to get himself killed?)

"Ax axew ew ax," (I vote 'yes' so let's make a run for it while we still can) Axew said, both pokemon nodded in agreement, and then dashed off under the tree where Ash was.

"In fact being a berry connoisseur work really well with being a coo-" but Cilan was cut short by Iris.

"CILAN WILL YOU JUST SHUT UP!" Iris screamed, reaching up and grabbing Cilan's shirt collar, "JUST SHUT UP, SHUT UP, SHUT UP!"

Cilan, knowing he had past the limit of talking, cringed at the volume of Iris's voice and the spit that had accumulated on his face, "Um…Iris a-are you o-okay?" he said his voice shaking slightly from the death stare Iris was giving him.

"O-OKAY?!" Iris asked, Cilan braced himself for more yelling, but she didn't yell, no she didn't yell the purple haired girl's voice dropped to almost a whisper, "Y-yes I'm okay," she let go of his shirt, "No I'm more then okay…I'm absolutely…f-fine," Cilan heard what sounded like a sniffle as Iris dropped to the ground on her knees her eyes hidden by her large amount of purple hair, Axew ran over to his trainer.

"A-are you sure?" the green haired teen asked unsure of Iris's answer.

Iris nodded, "Yes, I'm fine…now will you go check on Ash please?"

Cilan gave a confused look, "Uh…sure Iris," he deicide not to try to enrage or disturb the girl any more. He went over to where Ash was laying, and just like Iris Cilan was rather surprised by the appearance of the raven haired boy's face.

"Pika chu chu pi chu," (Do you think you know what's wrong with Ash?) the electric mouse asked his ears dropping.

"Don't worry Pikachu I'm sure Ash is fine," Cilan said in reassuring voice, but as he checked over Ash the green haired connoisseur was starting to have second thoughts, "Well, he defiantly has a fever," Cilan said feeling Ash's forehead, "but what's causing it?"

"Pika pi chu pi chu," (Oh…please be okay) Pikachu whimpered, snuggling up next to his trainer.

Over on the grass, Iris wiped her cheeks where stray tears sat.

"Ax axew ew ax?" (Iris are you okay?) the dragon pokemon asked, climbing on his trainer's lap.

Iris nodded, "I d-didn't mean to yell," she whispered, "I-I'm just really worried about Zig Zag face" she reached up and wiped her eyes.

Axew gave Iris a smile, "Ax axew ew ax ax axew," (Don't worry Iris, Ash probably caught cold or something,) Axew said trying to cheer the purple haired girl up. Iris doubted what Axew had said but she couldn't help but scoop up the pokemon up in her arms and give it a big hug for trying to make her feel better.

"Oh, Axew you may be annoying sometimes, but you always know how to make me feel better," the dragon trainer said smiling.

"Ax axew ew ax" (Your welcome Iris) the tusk pokemon said hugging the purple haired girl back.

"Is he going to be okay, Cilan?" Iris asked quietly approaching the tree where her friends were under and kneeled next to Ash's sleeping bag on the opposite side of where Cilan was kneeling.

"Um…for right now, I'm not sure," Cilan admitted, "but her has a fever," Cilan stood up "I'm going to get some water for his fever,"

"Pika pi chu" (I wanna help) Pikachu said,

"Ax ax ew" (Me too!) the dargon type said.

"Sure you two," Cilan said nodding, then he turned to Iris, "you try to wake Ash up," he said before turning with the two pokemon to go get the things need to help Ash's fever.

"Um, okay," Iris said quietly, Cilan didn't hear her, which was okay she didn't want him to. Inwardly the dragon type trainer wasn't very sure about doing this action, but Cilan was older and she had no idea what to do so she followed his instructions, gently she reached out and gently began shaking Ash's shoulder.

* * *

Trapped. That's probably the only way to describe it. It's the way Ash felt. Trapped. Trapped in a dark void that seemed to be endless and it seemed to be suffocating him with an uncomfortable heat. But at the same time in the darkness and heat there was also a different force, which felt cold and came in wisps that would mixed with the heat; giving him an unbalanced feeling combination of hot and cold. It was as if he was dreaming, but instead of a dream it was just darkness and the horrible feeling of unbalanced hot and cold. Also in the darkness Ash could hear something, it was a cough, at first the cough sounded far away in the dark void, but the cough echoed and it grew louder. As the cough grew in volume pain came with it, a pained that centered in his chest, a pain that felt like small bursts of low charged electrical energy that was stinging his chest. Soon after one cough many more echoed into the dark void causing a massive wave of low charged energy, quickly turning the dull pain in his chest uncomfortable pain. Ash tried to move away from the pain, but all he could do in his sleep was uselessly toss and turn, but this action only caused more of the pain to ripple and bounce around in his body. Next, Ash told himself to wake up, but his eyes won't budge open no made how hard he yelled in his head 'wake up!'

By now Ash couldn't help now but feel panicked, the pain in chest was now feeling like a rapid Spark Attack. The raven haired boy, cringed at the pain then tried calling out for Pikachu to help him or anyone that could hear him, but he could get out of his sleeping mouth was a muffled sound what only could be classified as a moan. Ash squirmed uncomfortably in his sleep whishing he could wake up from the dark, hot, painful void, but that's when he heard something. A sounded that drifted its way into the dark prison, it wasn't a cough, or a moan but a voice. A lovely voice that was a gentle as a rose petal but as unsure as a confused Durannt lost in its criss crossing tunnel home, a voice that sounded familiar. The voice was also saying something, it was only one word and after a bit of listening he realized it was:

"Ash! Ash! " the voice said, "wake up Ash, come wake up, please!" feeling that the voice was the only way to escape the dark void Ash listened to the voice, it calmed him a bit, it made him feel relaxed, so relaxed until...

* * *

Iris watched as Ash's eyelids twitched again at the sound of her voice, "Come on Ash," Iris said giving the raven haired boy's shoulder another good shake, "wake up," this time the boy moaned, and then she watched as Ash's eyes, his perfect amber orbs, opened slowly, Iris sighed with relief glad that her friend was finally awake.

Ash groaned as the image before him fuzzed in and out, before solidifying into a single figure. It took his groggy mind a few seconds to figure out who it was, but the dark skin and large purple hair gave it away, it was the Tree Fairy.

"I-Iris?" Ash asked his voice slightly hoarse.

The purple haired girl gave a small smile having heard her name from her raven haired friend, "Yeah, Ash it me," she said, "are you okay?"

Ash looked around feeling confused, "…W-what's go-going on?" he questioned, "w-were no-not c-cleaning up ca-camp a-are w-we?"

The Tree Fairy gave him one of her perfect smiles, "No, were not packing up camp, it's too early to do that the sun's barley up yet," Ash looked around and saw the Tree Fairy was right, he could just behind the hills an orange, pink color indicating the sun rise was soon.

"S-so what's g-going o-on," Ash asked as he struggled to sit up, he let out a soft groan as he felt slightly dizzy at the movement.

"Ash you really shouldn't be standing up," Iris said quickly, the panic rising slowing in her stomach.

"N-No" Ash said trying to hold back a fit of coughs, "M'f-fine r-re-" but he was forced to stop as coughs erupted from his mouth, making his chest ache.

"Ash lay down, please," Iris said gently pushing on Ash's chest and easing him back down onto his sleeping bag.

Ash moaned, his head hurting badly, "…I-Iris…wh-what's w-wrong *cough* w-why do y-you*cough**cough* l-look wo-worried?"

Iris flinched her smile fading, was the look of worry on her face really that obvious? "U-Uh not thing's wrong with me," the purpled haired girl said her face was warm, she could feel herself blushing, "it's just that Cilan said that y-you might be sick,"

Iris saw Zig Zag face, she expected him to say something, but all there that on his face was a blank stare sitting on his face.

"Ash? You okay?" she asked.

Ash just nodded even though he looked rather annoyed, "I-it's just I-I r-really do-don't l-like be-being sick," he looked away he could feel his face heat up as well.

"Don't worry it's just probably a cold or something," Ash heard the Tree Fairy say.

Ash nodded but he knew that wasn't it, he just couldn't believe the Tree Fairy.

"Pika pi chu!" (Ash your awake!) Pikachu cried happily, coming over with a washcloth in his paws.

"Glad to see that you're up Ash," the green haired teen said taking his place on the opposite side of Iris. He took the cloth from Pikachu and placed it in the bowel of water he had got from the river.

"You're running a fever Ash, this will help cool you down," Cilan said placing the cloth on the younger boy's forehead.

Ash gave a slight groan, flinching, "…It's re-really c-cold," he complained then started into a coughing fit. The two friends gave each other worried looks as they saw pain go across Ash's face.

"Ugh…t-the co-coughs hu- *cough* hurt m-my thro-throat…really b-bad…" his voice was raspy as he spoke, "m' h-hate be-being si-sick…" he started coughing again.

Iris couldn't help but flinch as the coughs rang threw the air, "Don't worry Ash, you'll be fine" she said trying to convince herself and Zig Zag face, "of course as soon as Cilan figures out what's wrong with you," the purpled hair girl turned to the connoisseur, "right?"

Cilan nodded, "Of course, you'll just have to give me a few moments,"

A few moments seem to be a LONG few moments. For Iris was sitting up in the tree huddled in her sleeping bag pondering if she should go down and help, or sit and hope nothing seriously wrong with her raven haired crush, while trying hard not to bite her nails. On the ground Ash fidgeted and groaned, all he wanted to do was fall back asleep in hopes to make his body stop aching, his head to stop throbbing and his throat to stop feeling scratchy. Too bad that wasn't an option as Cilan won't stop poking around with his doctor tools he had with him, while for Cilan it was just to try no to become annoyed by all of Ash's squirming and moaning. The only one who wasn't worried was Axew, who had somehow gotten Pikachu to play a game of hide n' go seek with him. Now just like humans, Pokémon also grow out of doing certain thing, and for Pikachu, being older didn't particularly…enjoy hide n' seek. He tried to weasel his way out of it, since he rather be sleeping then play a childish game when the sun wasn't even up yet.(Toadettgirl2012: I'm with you Pikachu) But unfortunately the electric mouse couldn't say no, mostly because he was a big sucker for Axew's puppy dog face, and being the older out of the two he deicide it was his job to keep the playful dragon pokemon from bugging anyone, plus it kept the his mind of his ill trainer. Too bad Pikachu didn't know Axew was a master at hiding making this "childish" game rather challenging.

"Ugh, I can't take this anymore," Iris grumbled as she wriggled out of her sleeping bag and down the tree.

"Don't worry Iris, I'm just about done here," Cilan said as the dragon type trainer hopped down to the ground, he shinning a beam of light, from a mini flashlight, down Ash's throat. Ash looked highly annoyed; Iris had to hold back a smile.

_'Oh, Ash looks so cute when he's annoyed,_' Iris thought letting the a small smile curl on her lips_, 'even when he has his mouth wide open,'_

Ash noticed Iris and the small turned up corners of her lips, he felt his cheeks heat up, '_I look so stupid with my mouth hanging open like this,'_ Ash saw as the dark skinned girl turned her face away and giggle softly, _'that just great now Iris's laughing,'_ the raven haired trainer turned his attention to the connoisseur, and started giving him the death glare hoping Cilan would get the message and speed things up so he close his mouth and stop looking ridiculous.

"Cilan could hurry up this is taking forever," Iris complained pulling her knees to her chest.

"Well maybe I could work a bit faster if Ash would stop squirming," Cilan said with a slight hit of irritation in his voice, as he turned the flashlight to a different angle.

The purple haired girl sat there, knees to her chest, wondering if she should offer to help, but she knew better than that and deiced not to. She would only make things worse, so Iris just let her eyes trail around. The grass, Pikachu roaming around searching for Axew, Ash's cute annoyed face, his hand lying in the grass-

Iris raised an eyebrow as she looked at Ash's hand, more specifically his left index finger, "Ash, what happened to your hand?" she asked.

Ash blinked, his concentration on giving Cilan a death glare was broken by her question, Cilan also turned his attention to the younger boy's hand, his eyes widened, Ash's left index finger was purple and swollen and on the tip of the finger there was an angry red pea size welt.

"Uh, th-that's j-just *cough*…a wi-wiki b-berry th-thorn got m-me yes-yesterday…" Ash answered simply in a tired voice.

"You didn't pull the thorn out did you?" Iris asked touching the red welt, Ash flinched.

Ash nodded, "W-was I-I no-not s-suppose?"

"Well by the looks of that finger," Cilan said, "I don't think you should of,"

"You weren't," Iris said opening up her pink bag that was nearby, "wiki berry thorns can easily cause an infection," both Cilan and Ash looked at each other wondering how their female friend had known that, but neither of them said anything.

"But no need to worry Ash, I know how to fix your finger," Iris took out a few Pecha and Lum berries.

"You're going to use berries?" Cilan asked, with a smirk on his face.

"Is that a problem?" the purple haired girl asked frowning.

"Well, being a berry connoisseur an-" but he stopped in mid-sentence at the glare Iris was giving him.

"I know what I'm doing, Cilan" iris growled under her breath. And she did, her two male traveling partners watched as she took the berries and mashed them into a bowl, added some water and stirred until she had a light green paste, "now let me see your finger Ash,"

Ash lifted his hand weakly, Iris grabbed his hand, they both flinched. Iris felt a warm fuzzy feeling run up her arm as she held Zig Zag face's hand, Ash also felt the sensation with the Tree Fairy's hand in his. They both looked up and caught each other's gaze, the gaze only lasted for a few seconds before they both looked away blushing, their hearts fluttering, making them smile.

(Toadettegirl2012: Okay guys be honest: do I add to much of this looking, then looking away, then blushing thing between Ash and Iris?)

Too bad neither of them noticed there green haired friend, who had saw every last millisecond of their little scene. Cilan's green eyes went between his two friends, from Ash to Iris, he couldn't help but wonder if that was really blush on both of their faces, if those really were embarrassed smiles on their faces, wondering if-

But he didn't have time to finish the thought as all three of the humans jumped at a loud cry.

"PIKA PI CHU PI!" (SOMEBODY HELP ME!) came the yell of the electric mouse.

The humans turned to the sound of the cry only to see a rather…uh awkward…sight. It was Pikachu with his head stuck in a tree hole and Axew rolling around on the ground laughing his head off.

"PIKACHU PI KA PIKA!" (AXEW YOU LITTLE SNEAK! I CAN'T BELIVE YOU GOT ME STUCK IN THIS STINKING HOLE!) Pikachu yelled angrily, while trying to free himself from the tree's clutches.

"Ax Axew ew ax ax!" (I can't believe you thought I was actually in there!) the green dragon pokemon said between laughs, (you look so stupid!)

"PIKA CHU PI KA PI!" (UGH! AXEW WHEN I GET OUT OF HERE YOU'RE THE ONE WHO'S GOING TO BE LOOKING STUIPED!) Pikachu exclaimed, (NOW SOME ONE GET OVER HERE AND HELP ME!)

"Uh…I guess I better go help," Cilan said standing, "unless any of use wants to get fried by an angry Pikachu," he went over to go help the electric mouse.

"Oh, those two," Iris said shaking her head, "there always finding new ways to act like little kids," she giggled, Ash would of laughed as well but he felt tired and laughing would probably only make his sore throat hurt more.

"Okay, Ash let me fix your finger," Iris said, Ash watched the Tree Fairy place his swollen finger into the bowl of berry mush. He flinched slightly as the berry mush stung his finger, but he didn't complain, his tough guy plan was still in action. Iris noticed his pain, but she didn't say anything she was still trying to be Miss Nice and all, so she said nothing. After a few minutes of his finger in the bowl of berry mush, the Tree Fairy took his finger out and applied a band-aid, it was crooked, Iris frowned.

"Sorry about the band-aid," she gave a sheepish smile, "I was never at working those little sticky things,"

"Mmmm…M'okay," Ash said, he was half awake, "I-I do-don't mind…" he stared coughing again, making worry come over look come over her face.

* * *

By the time the sun was up, and everyone had gotten into their day cloths, besides Ash who had fallen asleep again, Cilan had come to a conclusion.

"Alright, I think I might have figured out what's wrong with Ash," Cilan said approaching the picnic table where Pikachu and Axew were munching on apples and where Iris sat rearranging her dark purple hair into their pigtail style which had been messed up while sleeping

"Youf dof?" the dark skinned girl asked, her hair tie held between her teeth.

"Uh huh," Cilan said, "Ash has been have symptoms of coughing, a fever, sore throat, headache, drowsiness and Ash said it hurt move sometimes,"

"Uh huf," Iris said pulling on her uncooperative hair.

Cilan put his finger to his chin "At first I thought he had caught the flu, bu-"

"Cilan will you please get to the point?" the purpled haired girl asked yanking the last hair tie onto on her other pigtail.

"Well, it just so happens that…uh Ash is still sick from the Stun Spore he got hit with yesterday," Cilan said.

Iris just started at him, "Well, aren't you going to give him some Paralyze Heal?" she questioned.

Cilan frowned, "Uh, well you see that's where we run into a problem, I checked through all our medicine and found out uh…we don't have any Paralyze Heal"

Iris's mouth dropped, "N-no Paralyze Heal?" Cilan nodded, "t-then what are we going to use to heal Ash?!" panic filled her voice and she scared, "I-I me-mean…we I- wh-what d-do…"

The connoisseur realized that this was the same way iris acted this morning, and not wanting to have a repeat of that, he quickly did something that he hoped he wouldn't regret in five seconds. Cilan quickly grabbed the girl by the shoulders and said, "Iris get a grip everything going to be okay," he gave Iris a good few shakes, the gulped and braced himself for whatever Iris was going to do next. Pikachu and Axew both dived under the table, just in case volcano Iris exploded again.

But she didn't. She didn't explode. Instead she said in a small quiet voice, "Sorry I-I didn't mean to overrate," Iris pulled away from Cilan and sat down on a rock nearby, "it just that I-I'm" her voice got caught in her throat, "I- I…I'm scared…" Cilan blinked, he wasn't expecting that from his female friend at all, "I'm…scared because…I won't be able t-to help him get better…" then Iris did something that dumbfounded the connoisseur, she started to cry, with actual tears, big fat tears dripped down her checks and for some reason she didn't try to hide them.

"Well, Iris who told you that?" Cilan asked going over and sitting next to her rock.

"M-my past experiences," Iris sniffled wiping a tear away.

"I don't understand" Cilan said wondering why that comment was making his strong willed friend cry.

"It was back in the Village Of Dragons," Iris said rubbing some more tears away, "I was never any good at helping sick people, or pokemon."

* * *

{The next part will be some background knowledge of Iris and this will tell you why at this moment she is crying…}

And it was true she wasn't good at helping sick pokemon or people. Iris could still remember when she was six and coming back to the village after a long day of playing with the pokemon in the woods. Like she did everyday she walked up to the middle of town were the large billboard hung showing all the announcements and upcoming events. And that's when the little six year old Iris saw it; it was huge pink sign with a smiling Audio and a Nurse Joy on it.

Being six Iris went all goo goo eyes for the poster and examined every inch of it, "Oh look at the pretty Audio!" she squealed happily, "and it's pink my favorite color!" the little girl then turned her attention to big blue words at the bottom, "Coming next week," she read to herself, "future Nurse Joy finder will be coming to your town looking for the new generation of Nurse Joys! Any girl between the ages 6-15 are welcomed to participate in a week long classes, from 3:00pm to 5:00pm, and see what it's like in a life of a Nurse Joy of healing and taking care of pokemon and learning the basic skills of human and pokemon health!" Iris gasped, "Oh wowie! That sound like super-duper fun!" she giggled (Remember people this is before she wanted to be a Dragon master…so bear with me) quickly she reached up and grabbed one of the sign-up sheets and hurried home. So after pleading with Elder, even though she were positive this was one of those I-have-to-do-this-today-or-I'll-die and then I- can't-stand-this-tomorrow type of things, the older women decided to let the six year old girl experience "the life of a Nurse Joy"

One the first the little Iris was so excited, she was getting a little Nurse Joy uniform to wear and KEEP! And that wasn't even the best part the Nurse Joy's even let her have an Audio, an actual Pokémon, to stay with her for the WHOLE WEEK! (Toadettegirl2012: Yes, I know…go ahead and laugh…but I'm pretty sure that was big deal to Iris back then) It was probably the best day a girl could have, and right then and there, in front of her parents she said, "I'm gonna be a Nurse Joy grow up for sure!" unfortunately that little promise didn't last that long, when realized being a Nurse Joy was a lot harder than smiling, looking cute, and happy all the time.

Throughout the week things started to get difficult for the six year old purple haired girl, it just seemed that no matter what she did nothing went right, especially when it came to those spray medicines that come in the bottles. It was either she would spray on to much of the liquid medicine or not add enough or it just so happened that the lid was loose making the liquid spill all over the floor and the pokemon she was trying to heal. Iris even remembered the time when she had an Antidote bottle; she was trying to heal a poisoned Swaddle, but it turn out well because the spray nozzle was facing the wrong way. All that did was get the Potion in the Swaddle's eyes, and if it wasn't for the Audios and Nurse Joys the Swaddle would have wrapped her up in a Sting Shot attack. Then there was when the class was learning about mixing medicines to make long lasting pain reliefs and fast working medicines. Iris feeling like she had failed for the past few days thought to herself, _'I'm gonna learn how to do this if it's the last thing I do,'_ so after listening to all the instructions, about the amounts and how to use the flasks and Bunsen burner (you that stuff you use in science class), Iris did her best and somehow she managed to actually make one of the hard to make concoctions. The six year old was so excited, that she had actually done something right that she had did her little happy dance. But jumping and spinning wasn't the best thing to do near an open flame, her waving arms hit the flask she was using and the liquid spilled and then, let's just say the idea she had went up in flames, literally. The first thing she notices was the smell of something burning; when she looked down she saw that the corner of her Nurse Joy uniform had caught on fire! The six year old screamed and started running around making the flame on her cloths grow, this not only sent the Audios and Nurse Joys in a frenzy but it sent the rest of the girls franticly trying to get away from the girl who's cloths were on fire, but eventually the Nurse Joys and Audinos managed to spray Iris down with some water to douse the flames.

After that experience the six year old told Elder, "I don't wanna be a Nurse Joy anymore," she pouted, "it's too hard," but Elder didn't let her off the hook that easily and she said that Iris was going to have to go to the last three days of the classes no matter what. Well that really stunk, but Iris had no choice and the next day she dragged her feet to the class with her burnt Nurse Joy uniform and a frown on her face.

* * *

"If I were to be honest," Iris said finishing her story, "that was probably the worst week of my entire life!" she couldn't help but giggle as she remember what a little kid she used to be back then.

Cilan chuckled as well but stopped at the intermitting look Iris was giving him, "Oh and Cilan one more thing," she leaned in close to the connoisseur and gave him one of her death glares, "if you tell anyone about what I just said, your Ducklette's cooked, are we clear?"

Cilan sweatdropped, "Uh, yup perfectly clear, crystal clear,"

"Good" Iris said "glad we got that covered,"

Cilan grinned "Well, now that you told me all that, I can see why you got so nervous this morning when you found Ash sick," he stood up "but I still don't see why you don't think you can't help Ash get better,"

Iris folded her arms over her chest, "Because I know absolutely nothing on how to take care of someone sick,"

"Oh, come on Iris there's got to be at lets one thing you took out of that Nurse Joy thing you went," Cilan said.

Iris stood up and sighed, "Well…there was one thing…no two actually!" the purple haired girl was smiling.

"Well?" Cilan asked.

"The only thing I really mastered from those classes, were pressure points and how to make medicines out berries," Iris said sheepishly, "that's the only reason why I knew how to fix Ash's finger earlier,"

Cilan smiled, "There you go, at least you two things," he took out a few things to get breakfast going.

"But how are those things going to help Ash?" Iris asked looking down at her pink shoes.

Cilan hated seeing Iris look so unsure of herself, it was strange, it was like seeing a Swaddle without the leaf on its head, but then he got an idea. "Hey Iris," the connoisseur said, "what if I helped you learn more doctoring skills?"

Iris looked up, "Y-you can do that?" she asked with an arched eyebrow.

Cilan smiled, "Well, I'm not called a health connoisseur for nothing am I?"

"So you can teach me?" Iris asked her smile returning, Cilan nodded, "for real?!"

"You have a connoisseur's honor," Cilan confirmed.

Iris smiled spread, "Oh, Cilan you're the best!" she said spinning around in circles, "Mew know what I do without!"

"You probably wouldn't have breakfast this morning," Cilan reminded her.

Iris ignored that comment, "So when can we start?" Cilan opened his mouth to answer but instead came hoarse coughs from beneath the tree were their sick friend was.

"We can start now I believe," Cilan said as the coughs subside into soft moans, "I just need a little bit of help, since we don't have any Paralyze Heal to cure Ash were going to have to go to plan B,"

* * *

Plan B? PLAN B?! What in the world can be PLAN B!? Well you'll just have to stay tuned and wait for chapter 10 (that right people 10) of Sick with No Cure!

Okay people I have to be honest I basically winged this entire chapter. I have to admit it's not bad, but damn was it odd…well for me anyways…I hope you liked it. And if you did it's nice for you to think that but I would like it more if you put it in a REVIEW!

REVIEW PEOPLE! I COAMMAND YOU TO PRESS THAT LITTLE BUTTON AND REVIEW!

Bye:Toadettegirl2012


	10. Chapter 10:Let's Keep This Between Us

Hiya, all of my lovely readers! As you can see this is chapter 10 of Sick with No Cure! I can't believe I've written 10 chapters! I'm so proud, but of course I have to thank all you guys for reading and reviewing (well most of you are reviewing...) thanks for all your awesome support and stuff! Give yourself a pat on the back, or go get yourself cookies or something to treat yourself with, you all did such a good job for saying with me this long that I think you should treat yourself. Oh and guys if you didn't notice um, I renamed My Collections and now it is called "Something you should read" so…um yeah. But anyways now that you have your lovely foods go head and read chapter ten!

Oh, and I'm truly sorry for not updating in a month, I had to work really hard on this chapter! So to make it up to all my faithful readers I made this chapter SUPER long! So enjoy! Luv you! ^w^

Disclaimer: I don't own pokemon, blah, blah, blah, and all that poop

Ages:

Ash:12

Iris:12

Cilan:14

* * *

**Chapter 10: Let's Keep it Between Us**

Ash groaned then flinched another pain hit him, a rather uncomfortable way to wake up. His head was throbbing and he felt achy, 'Looks like sleeping didn't help me feel any better,' the raven haired boy thought smacking his lips trying to get the dry felling to leave his mouth. Ash winced as he opened his heavy eyelids, then winced at the bright sun, that made patches of bright light around him, caused a throbbing pain that seem to come from behind his eyes. The raven haired boy raised his hand to rub his achy eyes, only to wish he hadn't, Ash only managed to barley get it off the grass when felt that his hand seemed to have doubled in weight and the movement sent pain running up his arm. Ash bit his lip, the pain hurt, the pain wasn't like yesterday when it was dull, the pain now felt like he was being shocked by someone who had rubbed their feet on the carpet while wearing wool socks. Ash let his hand drop to the ground, flinching at the static pain, 'Oh, why do I feel like this?' Ash thought, weakly he groaned his head was hurting rather badly.

The trainer let his eyes slide close and tried to relax, but soon realized that wasn't going to happen his head was throbbing, his body was aching, his throat was starchy and dry and he felt hot, uncomfortably hot. Ash tried to ignore it, but the more he tried the more the heat bothered him, he had to get away from it. The raven haired boy forced his eyes opened again, wincing at the pain, then turned to see were his friends where, standing near the picnic table.

"Cil-Cilan…," his throat stung when spoke, "I-I..*cough* Ir-Iris," neither of his friends heard him, he didn't care though trying to call them again hurt his throat too much. But he did happen hear what they were saying.

From Iris he heard her say: "Cilan are you sure your "Plan B is going to work?"

The connoisseur said: "Well, it kind of has to, I mean do have any other ideas?"

There was a few seconds of silence, then Iris spoke again: "…Well, um…no b-but can we really rely on your plan, I-I mean we don't even know if the plant Ash was talking about even grows in Unova"

Ash made a face, 'Plan B? What is that?' he thought, but he couldn't think much about it as a wave of heat hit him making him cringe.

'I need to get out of this sleeping bag, this heat's killing me,' Ash placed his hands on the grass and started to sit up, he only got up half wave before he was force to stop. The same static pain from before started to ripple up his arms and back, Ash squeezed his eyes shut; enduring the pain the best he could he almost cried out but, he didn't he was still acting tough for Iris. But that quickly changed when he felt more of the sharp pain as he still tried to sit up, 'Don't scream, don't scream' he thought biting his lip, 'no screaming, if Iris hears she's gonna think your little kid,'

Ash let his eyes open, bad idea, the bright light hurt and the world around him spun in all different directions, the raven haired boy squeezed his eyes shut, but that didn't help even in the dark he could feel the world tilting and swaying, he groaned the throbbing in his head seem to triple all of a sudden. He lean back resting his upper body on his arms, but the added weight only sent sizzling pain shooting through his forearms, Ash couldn't take it he let out a cry of pain making his throat sting, multiple coughs bubbled out from his mouth. The trainer's chest caved, he would of cried out again it the coughs weren't so bad, the weight of his upper body was too much for his arms and they gave away, making gravity kick in, Ash flopped on it his back. His eyes widened as the impact nearly knocked all the air out of him, Ash gasped refill his lungs, but instead of a smooth exhale, the oxygen taken in came out in coughs. Coughs that hurt. Coughs that felt like they were stinging his lungs and throat with a constant Poison Sting attack that made him feel like he was choking.

Ash's chest heaved in and out, but no matter how much air got into his lungs only coughs were produced, the Kanto trainer let out a strangle cry of pain, it felt like mini fireworks were exploding in his head, his chest and throat burned, tears were being squeezed out of his eyes, his jaw was being clenched so tightly Ash thought it would shatter at any second. The only sense that was working was his ears, and thankfully he heard something…voices.

The first one he easily recognized as the Tree Fairy's voice, she sounded alarmed, "A-Ash? Ash?! Are you okay?!" he heard feet rushing over to him and then felt a hand on his shoulder.

'No Iris, I'm not okay,' Ash thought, 'I'm coughing my guts out here!'

"Ash can you hear me!?" Iris exclaimed her voice full of worry and what sounded like…fear?

"Iris move over," Ash heard Cilan say urgently, "I think he might be choking on spit," (Toadettegirl2012: And yes, that word is spit, and yes you can choke on spit I've almost choked on my own spit before…yes I know…gross)

"Pika pi chu pika pi!" (Well, don't just stand there do something!?) Pikachu yelled frantically.

Ash felt himself being pulled into a sitting up position; he barely had enough time to groan from the pain the sudden movement caused when he felt a hand raptly hitting on his back. Ash's popped opened as he finally inhaled oxygen that relived his burning lungs, but then he cried out Cilan wouldn't stop smacking him on the back.

"S-stop *cough, cough, cough* st-stop STOP!" Ash managed to choke out, the air in his lungs finally allowing him to speak.

"Ash a-are you okay?" Iris asked, the panic leaving her voice, Ash gave a small nodded as he slowly breathed in air.

"Ax axew ew ax," (Iris, will you stop acting so, scared all the time?) Axew whispered in her ear from her large tuff of hair.

"Pika pi chu pi" (Ash don't just sit there, answer the Tree Fairy) Pikachu mumbled snuggling in his trainer's lap.

"I-I…thi-think…m'fine" Ash gasped, weakly he tried to sit up again, but he couldn't and groaned he could feel himself falling backwards.

"Easy Ash, you shouldn't be trying to sit up" Cilan said grabbing Ash by the shoulder and easing him back down onto his sleeping bag.

"Yeah, you've been running a fever all morning," Iris said.

Ash moaned his head resting on his sleeping bag, "T-that wh-why m'so hot?"

Cilan nodded, then frowned Ash's cheeks were bright pink from the excess heat in his body "By the looks of it, your fever not letting down a bit," he wet the wash cloth and placed it on the younger boy's forehead, Ash cringed it was cold, but it helped with the spinning stop a little bit.

"G-guys?" Ash groaned, "wh-when can y-you gi-give *cough* m-me *cough* th-the Paralyzed H-Heal m'can't th-this S-Stun Sp-Spore *cough* an-any more…"

The only answer he got from his friends was silence, he frowned, "Som-something w-wrong?"

His friends look at each other, Iris spoke first, "Well we would, Ash i-it's just th-that we don't really…um we don't have any.

Ash was silent; he really didn't know what to say, 'There's no Paralyze Heal?' Ash thought, 'what are we going to use for a cure?' Ash couldn't help but feel his heart drop; he didn't want to stay feeling all sick and achy, he just couldn't it made him feel weak. Physically and mentally it even gave him another reason to hate being sick. Ash absolutely hated being fussed over and causing people worry when was sick. Sure, it was fun getting what he wanted and being gushed over was nice and all but after a while it just got plain annoying. He could still remember when his mother would fuss of him, she would feed him in bed, wash him up, force horrible tasting medicine down his throat, and worst of she would never let him out of bed for anything. His mother would come in and out of his bedroom just about every five minutes to check on him to see if he was out of bed or not or it was because she wanted him to take another douse of medicine. The only time he was allowed out of bed was when his mom was forcing him to take a bath, if he was using the toilet or if he was rushing to the bathroom to puke his guts out, any other place then his bedroom or the bathroom Mrs. Ketchum would have a major freak out. And to make things worse the day after he would better his mother would worry and wrap him up in three layers of sweaters and jackets and would constantly remind him to keep warm even though he was sweating like crazy under all the clothes she put him in. Then if his mom heard a single sneeze she'd go into "my little baby's sick again" mode and all that did was grant him another day in bed.

'Ugh, I hate being stuck in bed,' Ash thought to himself frowning, 'I hate it even more then shots…and that's saying something' and new thought came to Ash's mind, 'wait a minute mom…mom not here to take care of me that means…Cilan and Iris are gonna have to do it…' his eyes darted over to the Tree Fairy, his heart dropped deeper in his body, 't-that means Iris going to be taking care of me! Oh no, no, no Tree Fairy can NOT take care of me it be way to embarrassing! Oh why did I have to mess with that Cottenne yeste-'

"Ash did you hear what Cilan just said?" Iris asked, snapping Ash's attention from his thoughts and back into the real world.

Zig Zag face blinked his amber brown eyes, "Wh-What?" he asked in his cute way looking confused.

Iris giggled, 'Oh he looks so cute when he's confused' Iris thought pressing her lips together to stop her giggle from turning into a laugh.

Ash blushed, 'Her laugh's so pretty, hmm… maybe I should make her laugh more often,'

Cilan frowned, having seen his two friends strange behavior, 'What is up those two,' the connoisseur thought, 'it like every time there around each other they have a starting contest which leads to Iris giggling then both of them would look away…with their faces red…it even sometimes looks like their were blu-"

"Cilan you don't mind repeating your Plan B again do you, Ash wasn't listening," Iris said, then she smiled and turned to Ash, "you can be such a little kid sometime,"

"M' not li-little *cough* k-kid," Ash grumbled, frowning.

"Anyway," Cilan said not wanting a full scale agreement to arise from Iris's comment, "my Plan B," he cleared his throat, "I've doing some thinking about it and with some help from Iris I've come to a conclusion, about what to do, since we don't have any Paralyze Heal I think we should look for that plant remedy you were talking about yesterday Ash," the younger boy started at Cilan with a blank face, "you know the one that the girl used to make you feel better after you fell into that Vilplume?"

Ash nodded slowly, "Y-yeah wh-what a-bout *cough* it?"

"Um, you don't happen to remember the name of it," Iris said.

Ash's face fell, "Um…n-no,"

Cilan frowned, "Are you sure?" Ash nodded, "well do you remember anything about the plant?"

"Um…a f-few th-things," Ash swallowed, he winced his throat was starting to sting, "the p-plant is um…so-some sor-sort of w-weed, I-I t-think *cough* an-and it's really *cough* skin-skinny, i-it's cur-curled*cough, cough*… at the t-top *cough* and… i-it's green,"

Cilan put his finger to his chin, "That's a kind of vague description, anything else you remember?"

"Maybe do you remember where the plant grows?" Iris asked hopefully.

Ash closed his eyes, his friend's figures were starting to fuzz and blur making his head spin, "Um… t-the pl-plant g-grows i-in w-water…

"Are you positive about that?" Cilan asked, Ash nodded opening his eyes.

Iris looked at Cilan, "Do you think we'll be able to find it?" she asked taking the cloth from Ash's forehead and damping it again, she gave Zig Zga face a smile as she replaced it but he didn't seem to noticed as his eyes were barley open.

"Of course we'll be able to find it," Cilan stood up, "all I have to do is put Ash's description into my digital map (Toadettegirl2012: You know the blue map thingy Cilan yeah I'm just gonna call it a digital map, kay?) and something should come up, I'll call if I find anything,"

Iris nodded, "Sure Cilan," she turned to the raven haired boy as the connoisseur walked off, "so Ash, I guess I'll be looking after you till Cilan comes back," she said giving Ash a smile.

Ash quickly shook his head, flinching as his neck hurt, "Um…u-uh n-no Ir-Iris m'fine,"

Iris's face fell, "Oh, well…do want anything?"

Ash was going to open his mouth and say no but Pikachu cut in, "Pika, pi chu, pi,"(Water, he needs water,)

Iris smiled again, "Okay, right water, be back in a second," she got up, and hurried toward the get Ash's water bottle.

"Iri-Iris, wait…" Ash called but his hoarse voice didn't allow her to hear him,"P-pikachu w-what th-the heck y-you do th-that f-for?!" the trainer asked frowning at his pokemon.

Pikachu gave a confused look, "Pika pi chu pi pika?" (Iris's is supposed to be taking care of you right?) Pikachu sat up, (I just wanted to get the ball rolling,)

Ash groaned pushing himself up on his forearms, "I d-don't wa-want he-her taking c-care of m-me"

Pikachu arched an eyebrow, "Pika pi chu?" (And why not?)

There was a few seconds of silence, "i-it'll b-be...emb-embarrassing" the trainer mumbled looking away sweatdropping.

Pikachu snorted, "Pi chu pik?" (Seriously, you're embarrassed?)

"D-do I h-have to re-repeat *cough* m-myself?" Ash asked laying back down.

The electric mouse shook head, "Pika chu pi chu pika pi" (Geez, Ash you should really thank me more often)

Ash gave the pokemon an annoyed look, "Thanking y-you? Wh-why sho-should I be t-thanking y-you your to-totally em-embarrassing m-me!"

Pikachu rolled his eyes, "Pika Pika pi chu pikachu chu pi" ('Cause if it wasn't for me you'd probably be avoiding her all the time, besides how can you be Mr. Prince Charming if you can't even suck up your embarrassment and talk to Miss Tree Fairy over there?)

Ash was silent, Pikachu did have a point, and a rather good point actually. Ash had to admit he just couldn't get over the fact that he might screw up in front of the lovely Tree Fairy and then she would call him a little kid again.

"Hey Ash, here's some water," Ash looked up and saw Iris coming over with his water bottle and Axew riding in her pretty purple hair. Ash tried to keep himself from blushing as that perfect smile came on Iris face, but his face heated up anyways, as Tree Fairy sat down next to his sleeping bag, Iris looked at him, and she frowned.

"Ash are you alright, your face is super red!" Iris exclaimed.

Ash shook his head, "Uh, n-no I-I me-mean y-yes I'm fin-fine um…m-my face…uh m-my fe-fever must b-be um-"

"Oh, no your fever must be rising," Iris said quickly unscrewing the lid of the water bottle with one hand and placing her other hand on Ash's cheek. Ash gave a small yelp of surprise, Iris glanced at him, he quickly covered it with a cough, "here Ash drink this it'll help your throat and your fever," she placed the bottle to his lips. Ash drank it slowly, at the same time he gave Pikachu a look that said thanks-for-embarrassing-me, in response Pikachu just gave his trainer one of his cute innocent smiles.

"Are you done, Ash?" Iris asked taking the water bottle from his lips, Ash nodded, "good now let me change this cloth," Iris took the cloth that was on his forehead and proceed in wetting it. Ash couldn't help but stare at her, when the Tree Fairy placed it on his forehead he didn't realized he was still starting. Iris looked behind her then back at Ash then said, "Um…Ash uh, w-what are looking at?"

Ash blinked, 'Oh, geez out of all the things in the world she caught me staring at her!' he thought, "Um…I-I was u-uh u-um y-you I uh y-your h-hair…," he noticed Axew sitting in Iris hair, "uh, A-Axew, u-uh is um…t-trying to ea-eat y-your hair,"

"WHAT! AXEW!" Iris exclaimed grabbing the dragon pokemon from her massive hair, and plopping him on the ground, "how many times do I have to tell you my hair may smell like strawberries, but it is NOT edible! Besides I thought you grew out of trying to eat my hair a long time ago!"

Axew sat there with a dumbfounded look on his face, "Ax? Axew ew ew ax axew ew!" (W-what did I do? I did nothing! I don't try to eat your hair anymore it's super yucky! A-Ash was ly-)

"Hey Iris I think I found something!" came the voice of the connoisseur.

"Really," Iris stood up, "that's great come on Axew," she went over to the picnic table were Cilan was.

Ash sighed in relief, "Phew g-glad th-that's over,"

Pikachu rolled his eyes, "Pika pi chu chu pi ka?" (Axew eating your hair?) Pikachu snickered, (smooth Ash, _really_ smooth) the electric mouse laughed.

Ash sweatdropped, "Sh-shut u-up Pikachu" he rolled over and stuffed his face in his pillow.

* * *

"Iris I believe I found the plant Ash talking about," Cilan said placing his digital map he was looking at on the picnic table, "I put in the description, and a plant named Selvio weed, came up. It says here that Selvio weed heals Stun Spore."

Iris smiled, and just like Ash said there was a skinny, weed looking plant with a curl on the top that appeared on the top screen.

"You really think this is the plant we're looking for?" Iris asked.

"It has to be look," he pointed to the bottom screen, it had a picture of three blue circles that flashed red ever three seconds, "the red shows that Selvio weed might grow in one of these three ponds,"

The purple haired girl frowned, "Might grow?"

Cilan nodded, "No, need worry though Iris, the red also means that there's an absolute 100 percent that Selvio weed grows somewhere in the ponds,"

"Really?" Iris smiled, Cilan nodded, "that's great!"

"Ax axeww ax!" (Yeah, that's super-duper great!) Axew exclaimed.

"Wait hold on a minute Iris," Cilan said, "both of us can't go, Ash is too sick to go anywhere, one of us are going to have to stay behind to look after him"

Iris's smile faded, "Oh…yeah I-I guess you're right," she was silence for a few seconds then she looked down at her hands, "um, Cilan d-do you think you could…you know stay here instead of me because I don't think I can take carry of Zi- I mean Ash all by myself…I mean you're still teaching me and all…so…"

"Don't worry, Iris I understand," the connoisseur said, "besides as a pupil you need to think about what I thought you earlier this morning,"

"Yeah, yeah whatever Cilan," Iris said rolling her eyes, "I'm getting my bathing suit on, be back in a second" she grabbed her bag and dashed for the bushes.

Cilan walked over to the tree his raven haired friend was laying under, and sat down next to the sleeping bag, "Ash are you awake?"

One of the younger boy's eyes opened, "…I 'am n-now,"

Cilan smiled "Good, cause today I'm going to be taking care of you,"

Ash's other eye opened, "R-really?"

Cilan nodded, "Yup,"

Ash inwardly sighed, 'That's a relief,' he thought.

"Pika pi chu?" (What about Iris?) Pikachu asked, Ash glared at the pokemon.

"Oh, Iris? She going to go look for the Selvio weed that'll help with you paralyzes Ash," Cilan said, "Selvio weed's the one that cured you last time right?"

Ash nodded, "Uh, huh," he was getting tired and he really wanted to sleep.

"Great," Cilan said he got up, "how about some breakfast? Ash nodded.

"Pika pi chu?" (Hey Ash?) Pikachu asked as Cilan walked away.

"Mmm?" Ash was practically asleep.

"Pika chu pi chu?" (Can I ask you something?)

Ash sighed, "M-make it qu-quick,*cough*… m'heads k-killing me,"

"Pika chu chu pi? (Could you tell me why you like Iris so much?)

Ash's eyes opened suddenly, he quickly flinched, but he said nothing.

"Pika chu pi pika pi?" (I mean we traveled with lots of other girls like Misty, May Da-)

"Pi-Pikachu…n-not now," Ash groaned, he rolled over his back facing the pokemon.

Pikachu frowned puffing his cheeks out, "Pika pi chu pika pi" (Okay fine don't answer me) he huffed (I don't care, I'm going to go talk to Axew) the pokemon scampered off.

Ash sighed glad that Pikachu was gone, but still he laid there Pikachu's question banged around in his head, 'I do like Iris…a lot,' Ash frowned, 'but Pikachu's right, why do I really like her?' but he didn't have much time to ponder over the thought as a sound in the bushes near by caught his attention. The raven haired trainer turned, expecting to see a wild pokemon that had wondering into the camp site but it wasn't it was Iris…in a bikini…looking beautiful.

Ash blinked, not once but twice, as he started at Iris. His purple haired crush was wearing a white bikini, the bottom was a skirt like and had tiny pink poka dots on it ,and it was see though, underneath the skirt were shorts. On her waist, hanging slightly sideways, was her pokebelt, it had Excadrill's, Dragonite's and Emolg's pokeballs on it. The belt was purple and it made her dark skin complexion look even lovelier. The top of the bathing suit was also poka dotted and settled in the middle was a small pink bow, Ash's eyes went to his chest, he looked for two seconds before looking away blushing furiously, his face on fire.

'Oh, mew why does she have to be so pretty?' Ash thought then frowned, 'and why can't I talk to her?' Ash groaned once again stuffing his face in his pillow, as he tried to get his face to stop burning and his heat to stop pounding.

* * *

Over at the picnic table Iris stood listening to Cilan talk, "Okay Iris here's the map, it'll show you the way to the pond," he pointed to the first blinking pond on the digital map, "try going to this one first,"

"Sure Cilan," Iris said, then turned to Axew, "you're coming with me, okay Axew?"

The green dragon pokemon pouted, "Ax axew ew ax," (But I wanna stay here and play hide n' seek with Pikachu)

Pikachu sweatdropped, "Pika pi chu pi" (Oh, no after this morning's experience I'm never ever play hide n' seek again) Pikachu jumped on Iris's shoulder, (I'm going with Iris to um…have some battle practice just in case we run into a…really powerful water type pokemon, yeah!)

Axew smiled, "Ax ax ew ew ax!" (Okay, that'll be even better) he jumped into his trainer's hair; (we can Marco Polo at the pond!)

Pikachu fell off Iris's shoulder anime style, "Pika…pi chu pika" (Great…I can barely contain my joy) the electric mouse said his voice dripping with sarcasm.

Axew didn't seem to catch the tone in Pikachu voice, "Ax ax ew ax!" (Me either, come on Iris let's go!) he started tugging on her pink backpack.

"Wait Axew," she groaned, wondering how one pokemon could have so much energy, "okay Cilan is there anything else I need? I have the map, the picture of Selvio weed-"

"You should take a water type pokemon," the green haired teen suggested, "it'll help with finding the Selvio weed,"

"But, Cilan I-I don't have any water type pokemon," Iris pointed out.

"Yes but you can use my Stunfisk," Cilan said reaching for the electric flat fish pokemon's pokeball.

"Isn't Stunfisk really slow?" Iris asked.

Cilan fingered Stunfisk's pokeball, "Hmm, I guess your right…hey why don't you use Ash's Oshawott?"

Iris flinched, at Cilan's suggestion, "Um, uh y-yeah," she glanced to where Ash was, she pulled on a lose lock of her hair, "sure I'll go grab Oshawott, no problem," she laughed nervously,

Cilan gave Iris a strange look, "You okay Iris? You are acting ki-"

"What are you talking about? I'm fine!" the purple haired girl said louder then she meant to making Cilan jump slightly, "I'm going to get Oshawott," she gave a strange smile the quickly turned and walked towards the tree.

"Pika pi chu?" (What's up with her?) Pikachu asked.

"Ax ax axew"(Uh, um… tag your it!) Axew slapped Pikachu on the back and set off running to avoid the question.

Ash's eyes popped open, he heard feet, feet that sounded small his heart jump slightly, 'Tree Fairy' was the first thing that came to his mind, 'please don't say Cilan changed his mind about-'

"Hey Ash" the dragon type trainer said sitting on the side of the sleeping bag where Zig Zag face's face was turned.

"Um h-hi Ir-Iris" Ash said he flinched his words seemed to cut at his throat.

"I need to borrow Oshawott," Iris said plainly she placed on her best smile then quickly reached for her friends bag, 'the soon I can grab Oshawott the soon I can stop feeling so embarrassed' Iris thought she, could feel her cheeks starting to heat up. Iris started to rummage through his bag, pulling out as various things. Shirts, a sock or two, then she pulled out something that embarrassed them both; it was a garment that resembled shorts that were covered with red and white pokeballs. Iris gasped and dropped them instantly, it unfortunately happened to be Ash's underwear!

"Ack! Ir-Iris! Don't t-touch t-that *cough* m-*cough* mine-"Ash had to stop in mid-sentence his throat produce coughs making his throat burn.

"I-I'm sorry, so sorry I-I just…" Iris stuffed the underwear back into Ash's bag, and trusted it to the raven haired boy Ash quickly held it to his chest. Iris could fell her palms starting to sweat; Ash could feel his face burn like crazy. They both looked away; both trainers couldn't look at each other the embarrassment was too great. Ash was unzipped his backpack, and fished out two pokeballs and held them out to the Tree Fairy, "Um…*cough* he-here…i-it's Oshaw-Oshawott and Sn-Snivy,"

Iris took the pokeballs, "Thanks" she looked up, "but why did you give me Snivy, I just need Oshawott,"

Zig Zag face gave a sheepish smile, "Um, ju-just i-in case y-you ru-run i-into a wa-water type p-pokemon, you k-know grass b-beats wat-water…" he let his voice trail off.

"Oh, of course," the Tree Fairy placed both pokeballs on her pokebelt, then she took off a different pokeball and held it out to Zig Zag face, "here, um…it's Excdrill's pokeball, I don't think I'll need Excadrill, if I'm going to be around water, and all,"

Ash nodded taking the pokeball, he looked down at it for a second before placing it to his bag, and setting it aside.

Iris stood looking at Zig Zag face, "Well, um I uh, better go…now" Zig Zag face nodded, the Tree Fairy smiled, before she headed for a path that was nearby, with Pikachu and Axew following behind. Iris looked behind her shoulder, Ash looked up, their eyes locked, they both smiled at on another before looking away blushing.

* * *

Iris looked down at the map in her hands, "Hey you two, we're going to be taking a left, alright," she called up to the two pokemon who were in front of her playing a game of chase.

"Ax ax!" (Okay, Iris!) Axew said dashing down the left path, in the fork in the road, Pikachu close at his heels determined not to lose at another one of Axew's childish games.

Iris inhaled taking a big breath of the fresh forest air, clearing her head, 'Cool water, helps with fevers and dry throats, warm food, and lots of rest,' Iris thought going over the things Cilan taught her earlier this morning , 'I'm so glad I'm not taking care of Ash, I'd totally mess up and make a fool of myself,' Iris blushed, 'but on the other hand I could probably send some time alone with Zig Zag face…hmm, probably should of thought of that before I left, well at least I'm helping by looking for the Selvio weed,'

Up ahead, out of earshot of the dragon type trainer, Pikachu and Axew had put their game of chase on hold and slowed to a walk.

"Hey Axew is that just me or have you noticed, Iris has been acting a little bit weird lately? " Pikachu asked

"What do you mean, Iris always acts weird," the green dragon type pokemon said going up and kicking a pebble on the ground.

"Well, yeah but I'm talking about "_weird_" weird," Pikachu said, taking a turn to kick the pebble.

"I don't understand," Axew said looking up at the older pokemon.

The electric mouse rolled his eyes "I mean like this morning, she freaked out when she found Ash sick, she broke down crying, and then a hour later she's all happy when Selvio weed pops up,"

Axew kicked the pebble, "Okay, what's your point?"

Pikachu shrugged, "I really don't have a point, I just kinda noticed that Iris goes all weirdish when she's around Ash…" Axew sweatdropped, "it makes me wonder sometimes-"

"What about Ash?" Axew asked cutting Pikachu off, "he acts weird to,"

Pikachu snorted, "Ash, ha, you can't find a moment when my trainer isn't acting goofy,"

Axew kicked the pebble, it bounced into a some grass, "No I mean around Iris," he fished the pebble out, "he acts all jumpy, and he can't talk right as if a Purrlion got his tongue, um… like last week,"

Pikachu made a face, "Yeah…you're right…" the two remembered back to last week; Iris had just collected a huge basket of apples, then Ash came running by, bummed into Iris making her drop them all. Ash had started to help pick up the red fruit, and started to apologize, but the only word that was audible was, "sorry" before everything else got lost in a wave of mumbles, the mumbles only lasted for a few seconds before the raven haired boy went completely silent.

"Hmm, I guess you're right, both our trainers…have been acting sort of…odd lately." Axew stated.

"Wonder, if their keeping anything from us," Pikachu wondered out loud.

"Axew, Pikachu let's get a move on!" the pokemon looked up to see the purple haired girl swinging on a vine above them, "that Selvio weed can't collect itself,"

"Pikachu tag your it, again," Axew slapped Pikachu on the back then took off running.

It was a half a mile walk before they made it to the pond.

Iris gasped, "Wow! It's beautiful!" she exclaimed.

It was the pond was large as two backward swimming pools and as a perfect sparking cerulean blue. It was dotted with lily pads, cattails and was surrounded by tall wild grass and flowers.

"Okay guys are you ready to start looking?" Iris asked.

"Pika? Pi chu," (You mean us, as in me and Axew? Iris remember, we can't swim)

Iris pulled out three pokeballs from her bag, "I know you two stay on the ground and watch for wild pokemon, while Oshawott and I look for some Selvio weed." Iris threw up the pokeballs, and in three blue and white flashes, came Oshawott, Emolga and-"

"Pika?!" (Snivy!?) the electric mouse exclaimed.

"Sn vy snivy," (Sup Pikachu) she said casually giving him a nod of her triangular shaped head.

Pikachu smiled, "Pi" (Hi)

"Come on Oshawott," Iris said placing a breathing device into her mouth and dropping into the water.

"Osha!" (Right!) the water type dove, into the water, leaving the other four pokemon to themselves.

The was silence for a few seconds, Emolga spoke first, "Well, this pond's nice," she said going over and setting her feet in the cool water.

"Sure is," Axew said sitting next to her.

Emolga frowned, "I wasn't talking to Mr. Liarpants," she got up.

"Oh come on, don't tell me you're still mad at me!" Axew yelled.

"Pff, talk to the hand," the electric type held out her membrane hand, then glided off to a tree full of apples.

"Emolga, wait! Don't be mad! I didn't mean it!" the dragon pokemon went running toward the tree

Snivy shook her head, "Geez those two a super annoying," she muttered.

Pikachu nodded, "Uh, um yeah! Super annoying, super, super, su-"

"I get your point, Pikachu" Snivy said nudging him, then the grass snake reached up with her long vines and plucked two apples from the tree, "here," Snivy tossed the apple.

Pikachu caught it, "um thanks, wanna sit in the bank,"

Snivy blinked, then shrugged, "Sure," the electric mouse and grass snake sat down on the pond's bank and rested their feet in the water.

Silance came between them, "Um, so why does Iris have your pokeball?" Pikachu asked biting into the apple.

"Ash wanted me to come just in case Iris got attacked by a water-type pokemon, you know to protect" Snivy answered.

Pikachu snorted, "I could have done that, you know,"

Snivy frowned, "Yeah, so what? I can protect Iris to, what's your point?" her frowned deepened, "you think just cause I'm a girl I can't battle?"

Pikachu eyes widen, "What! No! I-I didn't say that, I mean you're an awesome battler an-"

Snivy cut him off, "Pikachu calm down, I was just joking gosh," she laughed.

Pikachu sweatdropped, "Uh, yeah I knew that…" silence went between the two pokemon, well besides the bickering between the dragon and electric type over in the apple tree.

Snivy turned her attention to the tree, "I better go split them up, before they start attacking each other," the grass snake stood up, tossing her apple core into the tall grass.

"Oh, um Snivy," Pikachu said standing as well, she turned her red eyes looking at the electric type's black ones, "if we do have to battle um…we can work together and uh take it down, you know with our double type advantage an-"

"Sure Pikachu," Snivy said smiling, "it'll be fun," she walked off, blush dotted her green cheeks, 'Well at least I know someone looking after me, a cute yellow 'someone' that is'

Pikachu sighed; slumping down to the ground, then gave a small fist pump, 'Nailed it! And I didn't even make a fool of myself, I'll love to see Ash top that,' Pikachu turned to look at the tree where the grass snake was yelling at the two younger pokemon in the tree, 'thank Mew I have red cheeks or I'd never be able to hide my blushing,' Pikachu rubbed at his warm cheeks, sighing once more.

* * *

In the pond Iris floated, looking at her surroundings.

"This pond is a lot larger than I thought, at least it's not very deep" Iris turned to the otter Pokémon, "okay Oshawott, here's what I want you to do, search over there," she pointed to two rocks which were spread a few feet from one another and were facing diagonal to each other. "Search in that area, and if you find anything come and get me, I'll be over there," Iris waved her hand in the direction, opposite of were the rocks are, "got it?"

"Osha, osha!" (You can count on me Iris!) the otter pokemon exclaimed before swimming toward the rocks.

Iris nodded in satisfaction, before swimming toward an area were a few water plants were growing, her hair flowing with her every movement.

'It's so beautiful down here,' Iris thought, as she hovered over the pond's floor, 'the pond even more beautiful than it does from the surface,' the purpled haired girl moved around in a circle looking at her surrounds, bubbles of air forming as her hands moved. The sun shining through the clear blue water, made bright pillars of light stream down from the surface and reflected through the water a blurry circle of light shimmered, which was the sun. The light pillars that reached the pond floor made shimmering spots of light, making the smooth shiny stones on the pond floor shine bright rainbow colors.

Iris frowned, '_Too bad Ash can't be here,_' she thought looking between two rocks, _'we'd have so much fun here, splashing, swimming, swinging on vines and jumping into the water, diving from tree branches, looking for river rocks'_ Iris pulled on a green plant, which was wedged between a rocks, she held it up to get a good look at it. She frowned it had red spots on its green plant body not, Selvio weed, she uncurled her fingers from it, making it flutter in the current of the pond (which was connected to a river, sorry I forgot to add that) and float out sight, Iris continued to search, _'then after all the fun, we'd be sitting on the bank, talking and laughing, when all of a sudden Team Rocket comes and attacks us! Those horrible villains would trap me in one of those awful cage thingys, and I'll cry out for Ash to save me, and like a hero Ash would come to my rescue. With the help of Pikachu's Thunderbolt, Ash would send Team Rocket running for the hills,'_ the dark skin girl giggled as she thought ran through her mind, '_after Ash's daring rescue we'd be sitting on a hill watching the sun set and then Ash's will put his arm around me and hold me close, then he'll say:_

"_Um…Iris I wanted to tell you something," then he'll blush and say, "I…I-I love you" then he'll lean in and ki-"_

Iris's daydream was cut off, by a dark purple tuff flopping in front of her face, it was her hair. The current from the river was directing her hair right into her face, she turned hoping that if she faced in the direction of the current the hair would move from her face, but all that did was make her long ponytail wrap around her body like a giant purple Arbok.

"Ugh, stupid hair," she pushed a large clump from her face, "sometimes you can be a curse," Iris reached up and located her yellow hair ties though all the fluff, and pulled all three of them off, "there that's better," the hair flowed around her like arms of an octopus, she slipped the three hair ties on her wrist, Iris resumed her daydream, _'then Ash w-would lean in an-and a-and kiss…me…he'll kiss…me…'_ the girl's face fell, even when she thought about the kiss she wanted from Ash it just didn't sound right, it gave her a funny feeling like it wasn't meant to be or something like that.

She shook her head, "Stay focused Iris," she mumbled, "Oh look some more green plants!" the girl dove down to inspect them, hardly noticing one of her hair ties slip off her wrist and quickly float down the out of the pond and into the river.

* * *

Camp was rather quiet, without the sounds of playing pokemon or without Ash and Iris swinging through vines or arguing. Cilan inhaled and exhaled, '_Ahh, it just so peaceful,'_ the connoisseur thought as he placed away the items he had used to make breakfast

"Cilan…" came a voice, it was weak and hoarse and belonged to the raven haired boy it quickly followed by a fit of tired coughs.

'Well the peace was nice while it lasted,' Cilan put the rest of the items away and went over to the tree were his sick friend was.

"Ash are you okay?" Cilan asked taking a place nest to the boy's sleeping bag; Ash looked up and shook his head, then groaned slightly as static pain pecked at his neck and the throbbing in his head increases, "Cilan…it's s-so ho-hot," Ash managed coughing once again, his throat stung. Cilan nodded, taking the cloth from Ash's forehead and setting it in the bowl, then placed the back of his hand on the raven boy's forehead.

Cilan frown, "Looks like that fever your running not letting up one bit," Ash moaned weakly as he felt a wave of heat wash over him. Cilan's frowned deepened his friend's face was flushed, sweat beaded his forehead, and his voice sounded scratchy Ash looked miserable, these were obvious signs of Stun Spore taking more effect, "don't worry Ash you'll be fine," Cilan took out a medicine bag, "besides, with my help you'll be feeling 100 percent better, well of course as soon as Iris gets back with that Selvio weed,"

Ash moaned his throat was burning and he couldn't take it, "Ci-cilan…w-water…*cough*…please,"

The connoisseur took a bottle of water letting Ash have a drink, then placed a wet cloth on Ash's forehead. The Kanto trainer let out a hiss of discomfort as the cold cloth made contact with his feverish skin, "M' so…s-so ho-hot," he moaned, again the heat from the sleeping bag was close to unbearable, "Cil-Cilan…c-can I g-get m-*cough* me o-out?"

Cilan shook his head, "I'm afraid not Ash, I don't you getting too cold," Ash looked confused, "besides as a Health connoisseur, I believe the best way to get rid of this fever is sweat it out,"

Ash made a face; he knew he probably shouldn't ask what a Health connoisseur is, "b-but Cilan…m' s-so hot," he mumbled before coughing once again, "b-besides I-I don't…wa-wanna b-be a-all s-*cough* sweaty…"

Cilan just shook his head as he placed an extra blanket on top of Ash's sleeping bag, "Don't worry, Ash the excess heat that the sleeping bag will bring will hopefully cause your fever to break,"

Ash moaned again, 'I don't want to smell all sweaty in front of Iris…that'll be embarrassing,'

"Just stay under these blankets for an hour or so, alright?" Cilan said leaning against the tree trunk, with a book in his hands, "now try to get some rest,"

Ash nodded, deciding that he had nothing better to do nor could he do anything for that matter, he let his eyes slip closed trying to relax, but it didn't come easy. His head was throbbing, his throat was burning, his body ached and he felt so hot, Ash sighed sleep didn't seem like an option.

Ash opened his eyes again, and looked up at a sound rustling in the tree above him, he squinted slightly only to see two Minncinos playing around in the branches. The raven haired boy watched as the grey pokemon for a few minutes watching them darting movements, as they hoped from branch to branch, he closed his eyes again the pokemon's movements was making his head spin and his tired eyes ache madly.

"M' s-so…hot," Ash complained once again, he squirmed in his sleeping bag trying to get more comfortable, then gasped as he felt the awful static pain run through his body it hurt the most at his throat. It started to itch and sting again, Ash squeezed his eyes shut begging for the burning feeling to pass but it just got worse as he felt coughs bubbling up in his chest. Ash gritted his teeth he didn't want to cough it hurt his throat so badly to cough, he tired holding them back but they rushing out any ways. Cilan jumped when he heard the harsh dry coughs come from the raven haired boy, each cough shook the younger boy's body. Cilan being a health connoisseur immediately started to pat Ash on the back in hopes to stop the coughs, Ash gave a muffled cry of pain as his throat felt like it was on fire, it felt like he couldn't breathe!

"Take a deep breath Ash, deep breath," Ash heard Cilan say as he felt more force being added on each pat Cilan gave him on the back.

Ash struggled, the burning pain in his throat made tears spring to his eyes and his back ached as his chest heaved 'Make it stop!' Ash wanted to scream but he couldn't.

"Deep breath, Ash" Cilan said again.

Ash coughed harshly; before finally taking a big gulp of air, he felt it slip down his throat and into his burning lungs then forced it back out in one big breath, finally ceasing the coughs.

"Are you alright Ash?" Cilan questioned helping the ravened haired boy into a sitting position and reaching for a water bottle. Ash only gave a small whimper his hand on his throat as he breathed in and out slowly, "drink some water Ash," he placed the bottle up to the boy's lips, Ash drank slowly when Cilan removed the bottle Ash looked pale and exhausted.

"M'…throat," he whimpered still breathing slowly, as he leaded against the trunk of the tree. Ash took a few more breaths his head was pounding and he blinked hoping to make the world around him to stop spinning.

"Ash are you alright?" Cilan repeated placing the cool cloth on Ash's forehead, "that was quit a coughing fit," he pulled the blanket up around Ash who had started to moan "it would of scared Iris right out of her skin," he muttered.

"Wh-what 'bo-'bout Iris?" Ash muttered opening his tired eyes; the Tree Fairy's name forced him awake.

"Huh? Um…nothing Ash…" Cialn said sweatdropping hoping that Ash hadn't heard his last comment. "it was just um- try to rest this fever of yours is-"

"Cilan…," Ash said cutting the connoisseur off, "…c-can I u-uh…as-ask y-you somet-something?" Ash could feel his heart throb a bit faster.

"Sure, anything Ash," Cilan picked up his book again.

"I…w-was wo-wondering i-if," he stopped to cough, "y-you I-I mean…e-er…uh," he swallowed, then winced that hurt his throat, 'Come on Ash, don't be such a baby spit it out already!' Ash thought, "do…yo-you k-know…an-anything…uh…a-about…"

"About what Ash?" Cilan said not looking up from his book.

"…G-girls…d-do you k-know any-anything ab-about…girls?" Ash finally managed, he braced himself expecting to get some weird connoisseur answer, but instead Cilan looked up from his book and said:

"Girls?" Cilan asked plainly, "that what you need to ask me about?" Ash nodded, looking a bit sheepish, Cilan closed his book, "hmm, well…I'm not romance connoisseur, but my brother Cress is and he taught me a few things,"

Ash looked up at the older boy, "Uh…I-I w-was…k-kinda wondering if…*cough*…y-you knew h-how to…ta-talk to…t-them…" Ash paused for a breath, "w-without…er…so-sounding…l-like an i-idiot …"

Cilan tilted his head to the side, thinking, "Well, Cress said one time that it's just best to act like yourself, be calm and try to make eye contact."

Ash winced, he hardly do any of those things, when he would talk to Iris it was like he forgot who he was and his tongue seemed to forget how to work. After feeling like a complete dolt he would just go dead silent and making eye contact, ha that wasn't going to happen! The raven haired boy felt his heart pounding again as he thought about the Tree Fairy's dark brown eyes, Ash just couldn't he'd always get to embarrassed and his nervousness would take over, that's when he would retreat from being close to Iris for another couple minutes. He would just get too scared, it was mortifying!

"Why do you ask Ash?" Cilan asked snapping him back to reality, "is there someone in particular you have feeling for?" the connoisseur chuckled.

Ash felt embarrassment sink into him, "WH-WHAT NO! I-I mea-mean…er…um…I wa-was…j-just…won-wondering…I-I mean…" Ash had to stop coughs came and seemed to stab at him; Cilan came over and patted his back again.

"It's alright Ash," Cilan easing his friend back onto his sleeping bag, "I was just asking a simple question,"

"I-I…d-don't ha-have…a c-c-crush," Ash wheezed trying to get air into his lungs.

"Alright, alright Ash, I believe you," Cilan placed a wet cloth on Ash's forehead, "no need to get all worked up,"

Ash was relieved, "Okay," he moaned his throat aching.

"Good, try to get some rest, Ash, then you can tell me about this crush when you wake up," Cilan teased.

"CILAN!" Ash exclaimed, but grunted his throat was killing him.

"I'm just kidding Ash, geez…" Cilan said rolling his eyes and picking up his book again, "now try to sleep,"

"F-Fine," the boy groaned, letting his eyes close, heat washed over him he wishing that his fever would go away, but was more wishing for Iris '_Hurry back Tree Fairy, I need you…and that Selivo weed,'_ he thought.

* * *

Back at the pond Iris sighed, she had been searching all morning with no success of finding the Stun Spore curing plant. But now it was noon and Iris had decided to let the pokemon and herself have a bit of a snack.

"Here you go guys," Iris said handing out bright red apples to each of them, "eat up, we'll probably be staying here for a while, longer,"

The pokemon all groaned, it was rather boring at the pond, especially when Axew wanted to play Marco-Polo in the water the whole time.

"Come on, guys don't be like that," the dragon type trainer said, "as soon as we find that Selvio weed we can go,"

"Snivy si vy?" (And how long is that going to take?) Snivy asked biting into her apple; she had just about enough of Axew's "childish" games.

Iris bit her lip, "No sure," she muttered, "but no need to worry, I'm sure Selvio weed will pop up somewhere," the trainer went over to the ponds bank and sat, leaving the pokemon to sit and chat.

"Oshawott, are you sure you didn't see any Selvio weed down there?" Pikachu asked the otter pokemon.

Oshawott shook his head, "Nope, I found a lot of other plants but every time I went to show them to Iris she said that wasn't the right one,"

Pikachu's ears drooped, "Are you sure?"

"Positive," Oshawott answered his mouth full of apple.

Pikachu sighed plopping down on the ground and taking a small bite of the apple not feeling very hunger any more.

"What the matter Pikachu?" the electric mouse looked up and saw Snivy coming over, from where Axew and Emolga were, Oshawott taking her place, each pokemon was taking turns keeping an eye on those two so another agreement wouldn't break out.

"I'm just worried about Ash…" he muttered, "he got hit with Stun Spore before and last time it was just awful…I hope he's okay,"

Snivy sat down next to Pikachu, nibbling on her apple, "What happen last time anyways? I know about the Vileplume incident but what happened after that?"

Pikachu blushed, as he told Snivy the whole story and ended with the big fight with Team Rocket.

Snivy giggled, "I can't believe those losers were even bigger loser back then," she laughed a little harder, only to snort slightly, Snivy looked away, her face warm she hated it when that happened, Pikachu snickered. "What so funny she snapped," her brown eyes glaring at Pikachu.

Pikachu pressed his lips tougher, "Uh…I was just…I mean…sorry I"

Snivy giggled again, "I should be apologizing my temper is really bad and all…"

Pikachu swaetdropped, "Yeah…I mean that's not bad or anything…I-"

"About this Selivo weed," Snivy said changing the topic, "did it actually work, because I've heard about Selivo weed from a few other pokemon before but I never got to see it actually being used,"

Pikachu nodded, "Of coruse it works, one cup of that stuff and Ash was perfectly fine,"

"Snivy smiled, "That's good I wouldn't want anything to happen to our trainer," the grass snake's smile faded, "but I'm still kind of unsure, I mean Ash's been sick for almost two days now…do you think will the Selvio weed work on Ash still?"

Pikachu discarding his apple core, he frowned, he hadn't thought of that…Snivy did have a point, two days of Stun Spore might have an effect on if the Selvio weed works or not.

Snivy stood to, "Sorry I didn't mean to scare you or anything," she placed her short hand on his shoulder, "I'm sure Ash will be fine if-" but Snivy was cut off by the sound of auguring.

By the pond, Iris let her feet dangle in the water which was nice and cool and felt good.

"Alright Iris," she said eating the last of her apple, "you searched all morning and found nothing…no need to panic besides that was only one half of the pond, there's still the other half to look through," Iris took a deep breath to calm herself, she had been doing this all morning, trying hard to keep calm but now it was getting hard. Every time she would come across a plant that wasn't Selvio weed, she would feel more and more frustrated, so frustrated that she felt like screaming!

Iris sighed, "No, no, no stay calm, Iris!" she muttered loudly, she sighed, "I just hope that I can find the Selvio weed…Ash need it" Iris stood up, "that's right Zig Zag face needs it! So I'm going find it, no matter what," she smiled her whole body filling with determination, "I just need to grab Oshawott and ev-" she stopped at a loud amount yelling, "what in the world?" she ran back to where the pokemon where only to see a Axew and Emolga fighting again.

"Emo emo ga!" (Tell me that secret!) Emolga screeched.

"Ax ax ew ew ax" (Not on my life!) Axew yelled,

The only thing keeping them from attacking one another was Snivy holding back Emolga and Pikachu trying to keep hold of Axew and Oshawott standing between the whole thing.

"Guys, what in the world is going on?!" Iris yelled rushing over.

"Ga emo ga" (Axew being a meany face! He won't tell me his secret!) Emolga exclaimed squirming wildly as Snivy was holding Emolga with her Vine whip.

"AX! AX! Ax ew ax axew!" (MEAN!? MEAN!? How am I being mean!? You're the one who bugging me nonstop about this secret!)

"Osh osh wott!" (Come on guys calm down, we're friends right!) Oshawott said trying to liven up the mood.

"Emo! Ga go emogla!" (Friends!? Ha, I rather eat dirt then be friends with Axew!) Emolga spat her eyes shooting daggers at the green dragon pokemon.

"Ax axew ew!" (Well so what I don't need your friendship!) Axew spat back, his red eyes gleaming angrily.

"Pika…pi chu!" (Come on, Axew…you don't mean that!) Pikachu said struggling to keep hold of the angry pokemon (Emolga's your best friend!)

"Sn snviy vi!" (Yeah, Pikachu's right!) Snivy said, (besides don't you guys like each other?)

There was a split second of silence before both pokemon screamed (OVER MY DEAD BODY!)

Everyone sweatdropped.

"Emo emo ga!" (Are you crazy Axew's a guy! Ewww, gross!) Emolga said sticking her tongue out.

"Ax axew ew!" (Yuck! Emolga's a girl, she has cotties!) Axew shook his head.

"Emo ga emo!" (But I'm wanna know that secret!) Emolga screamed squirming free from Snivy's Vine Whip then glided into the air and released a Hidden Power attack.

"Emolga, no!" Iris yelled, but that didn't do anything as Axew jumped from Pikachu's grasp and shot back a Dragon Rage attack, both moves collided making an explosion. When the smoke cleared Axew and Emolga were clawing at each other spitting insults and screaming so loud Pidoves fled from the trees nearby.

"Pika pi chu chu,"(Iris please fix this) Pikachu said sweatdropping.

"Sni si snivy" (Yes please fix this) the grass snake said picking up Oshawott, with her Vine Whip, who had been knock out when both pokemon had attacked.

"Okay this has gone way too far!" Iris said stomping over and grabbing both her pokemon, "Emolga do you really want to know this secret?" Iris asked, looking down at her pokemon.

Emolga blinked, "Emo emo ga emol ga?" (You really want to tell me Iris?) Emolga asked a huge smile spread across her face.

"If it'll get you two to stop fighting, then yes I will," Iris placed Axew down, turned to the other pokemon, "stay here will you," the girl said before heading to a large bush, that was out of earshot, with Emolga in her arms, "this is top secret information…so…uh, no eavesdropping," she pushed through the leaves and disappeared.

"No eavesdropping, she says," Snivy said smirking, glancing at the bush, "you know what that means right?"

Pikachu smiled and nodded, "Wanna, go listen in?"

Axew gasped at the older pokemon's behavior "B-but Iris said that it was top secret an-"

"Shhh!" Snviy and Pikachu hushed, "just…uh say here with uh…Oshawott, yeah," Pikachu added quickly.

"But-" Axew started, but he didn't get to finish as the two older pokemon hurried off.

"Okay Emolga, before I say anything, you have to swear that you won't tell anyone," Iris said as she sat in the bush with Emolga, "you think you can keep that promise?"

Emolga nodded, "Emo ga emol emolga!" (Yeah, yeah course I can keep your secret! Now come on tell me already!) the electric type pokemon begged.

"Alright fine…" Iris took a breath, "um, it just so happens that I…um like someone,"

Emolga cocked her head to the side, "Emo emo emol ga?" (Like? What do you mean by that?)

Iris smiled slightly, "Emolga I mean like like" Emolga still looked confussed, "I have a crush" the dragon type trainer said rolling her eyes.

"EMO! Ga emo emol!" (A CRUSH! You have a crush?!) Emolga exclaimed, (OOOHHH! Tell me! Tell me! Tell me!)

Iris's smiled widen, her face red with blush, "Um, it-it's someone w-we know well an-"

"Emo ga emolga!" (Oh just spit it out Iris!) Emolga cried.

"Ash," the purpled haired girl said quickly, "I have a crush o-on Ash"

Emolga mouth dropped "Emolga ga emo!" (Ash! No way!) she squealed

"Shh! Not so loud," Iris warned, "it's a secret, remember!"

"Emo emo!" (Right, right, I won't tell!) Emolga said quickly.

On the other side of the bush Pikachu and Snivy stared at each other, in pure shock.

* * *

Cilan looked up from the book he was reading and glanced down at Ash who was coughing once again.

"He sounds awful," he mumbled as he pated Ash's back gently hoping that he wouldn't cause the boy pain from the Stun Spore that was in him. Cilan took the cloth from Ash's forehead and placed it in the bowl; he rested his hand on Ash's forehead. The connoisseur made a face, "He's burning up…" he replaced the cloth on the raven haired boy's forehead, causing a pained look to come over his face, "luckily I took his temperature before he fell asleep," Cilan said, remembering that it was 102.3, he frowned, Ash coughed again the boy's body shook making the cloth fall off his flushed face.

"Some medicine would help that bad cough of his," Cilan replaced the cloth again before getting up the get some medicine, hardly noticing Ash's eyes open.

Ash moaned quietly, as he forced his heavy eyelids open he instantly regretted it as a horrible pain stabbed his eyes, he blinked them slowly as his surroundings fuzzed in around him. Once again achy and static pain filled his body, his head pounded, and his mouth felt sand dry.

His run his tongue over the roof of his mouth he swallowed only to fell fire hot pain running straight down his throat, the pain sent tears to the corners of his eyes, 'Oh, can't Stun Spore give me a break,' Ash thought tiredly, biting his lip not wanting the tears to fall, he groaned as a fit of coughs started to started to rise in his throat. Ash, being only half awake, didn't brother to hold them back this time, he just felt to tired, so they just coming tumbling out of him. And to the raven haired boy's despair, the coughs felt like they were trying to rip his throat apart as each one savagely came up, but the worse pain was the way each cough forced his chest to heavy in and out, making his body tighten into a ball trying to endure the pain. But each time this happened Stun Spore made it feel as if his body was being prick with hundreds of needles, and when he finally regained control of his body and the needle feeling stop all that was left behind was an awful achy feeling.

Ash laid there staring at the tree leaves again as he gulp air down his burning throat, as his head throbbed and everything around him spun crazily.

"Ash are you okay?" Ash blinked away the hot tears, and looked up at the blurry figure of the green haired connoisseur, who had come when the coughing started up.

All the boy could give was a weak whimper and a small hiccup as more tears of pain threated to fall from his eyes.

Cilan frowned, "Ash looks like you're getting worse," he said gently helping Ash sit up, Ash whimpered again, "and have to admit that my 'sweating out the fever method' didn't really work, but don't worry I have a different idea"

Ash looked up, "B…but Cilan…" he cut himself off the pain in his throat was too bad.

"Here Ash take this it'll help with your sore throat," Cilan held out a spoonful of dark colored medicine, Ash made a face, then shook his head, "come on Ash, it might not taste to good but you'll thank me later,"

"B-but…I-I don-don't w-want I-ack!" Ash was cut off as Cilan forced the spoon in his mouth; the younger boy had no choice but to swallow it. Ash made a face of disgust, as he felt the medicine slither down his achy throat, "ack…ugh t-taste nas-nasty" he complained wanting the awful taste to go away.

Cilan just nodded, and placed the thermometer in the boy's mouth, he waited until it beeped, then looked at it, Cilan frowned, "103.0,that's a pretty high fever Ash," the connoisseur removed the extra blanket that was on top of the boy's sleeping bag, "but don't worry after you sit in the river for a little bit-"

"The River?!" Ash cried his voice raspy and weak.

"Yes the river, besides that was my other idea," Cilan put the blanket away, "the cool water will be sure to cool you down,"

"C-Cilan…" Ash groaned.

"Don't worry Ash, I'm a Health connoisseur, I know what I'm doing," Cilan said smiling. Ash being too weak and tried to argue, just sat there pouting, Cilan just rolled his eyes, "come on Ash it wouldn't be that bad," Ash just frowned.

With the help of Cilan, Ash was able to get into his swimming shorts and was being carried to the river that flowed nearby. It was kind of humiliating having to be carried, but the needle like pain and the dizziness that was brought when standing was too much for Ash, so he had no choice.

"Now this might be a tad bit cold Ash," Cilan said lowering his sick friend into the shallow part of the river.

"ACK!" Ash gasped as the cold water touched his skin, "i-it's…fr freezing!"

Cilan sighed with slight announce, "I know it's cold, but it'll do you good," Ash shot a dagger at Cilan as he clenched his teeth against the feel of the cold water. Cilan placed a wet cloth on his forehead, "now just relax, okay," the connoisseur went back over to the picnic table to go read.

Ash squeezed his eyes shut and moaned as he started to feel every muscle in his body clench as they adjusted to the temperature of the river, 'Come on Ash relax, ignore the cold' water splashed on his untouched shoulders causing him to shudder and moan, 'think, think, think about something else…Iris…yes, Iris,' that sent a smile to his face, as he thought of the Tree Fairy's pretty face, but as he thought about Iris a thought came to his mind. It was the question; his little electric mouse asked him earlier this morning, Ash made a face as he remembered the question was "Why do you like Iris so much?" Ash closed his eyes and thought about the question for a moment.

Sure he had traveled with about three other girls before Iris, but the only real reason he had for having a crush on Iris was because…well she's…just Iris! Ash frowned deciding that wasn't a very reason, so he thought about his other female traveling partners.

(Toadettegirl2012: Heads up, for all you Pokeshippers and Advacedshippers these next few parts may offend you, mostly Pokeshippers…if you haven't read my bio yet I dislike a few of the Poke girls… mostly Misty…sorry if that hurts you Dawn will be in there to, but I like Dawn so there won't be any hate for her Dawn lovers)

There was Dawn, the girl he had traveled with in Shinnoh, she was a bluenett and had a dream of been a Top Coordinator. Sure she was pretty and all but Dawn still had her flaws, having grown up with a large house, with many cloths and other lurgies, the blue haired girl seemed out of place when they would camp in the woods and it was rather funny when she would freak at the smallest things like when a bug type Pokémon had decided to take a nap on her sleeping bag. When it came to her coordinating contest he liked how Dawn would dress up and enjoyed watching her contests it was fun! But even though there was one thing Dawn did that kinda ticked Ash off, it was the fact Dawn loved shopping and whenever they made it to a new town or city she'd head straight to the nearest shopping center! Ash smiled slightly as he remembered how Brock and himself would go searching for her throughout the city sure it was a hassle but she was his friend and didn't want to leave her. Ash enjoyed his travels with Dawn, he didn't have any romantic interest in her though, this is because Dawn was like the sister he never had. Dawn was always looking out for him too, she was always telling him to be careful even if it was something as simple as climbing a tree that barley had a five foot drop besides that Dawn would always find ways to make things tons of fun! Besides that Dawn was already way more romantically inclined then he would ever be in his whole life and when he was traveling with her through Shinnoh Ash hardly had any feeling towards girls like he did for Iris. It must of developed after spending all that time with Brock and the bluenette girl.

Then there was May, from the Hoenn region, and the first Pokémon coordinator he had met, with her brown pigtails and red and black outfit, May was just a little below average on the standers of pretty. Honestly Ash hardly knew much about May in a romantic way that is. That was mostly due to her nonstop bickering with her brother Max, and always rushing off to some Coordinator Contest. Besides it was kinda of obvious that May had feeling for that Drew guy who would constantly find a way to give her roses.

Lastly there was Misty, and as he thought about it he had to say Misty wasn't the prettiest girl he'd met, but as the raven haired trainer thought back to the time he had spent with Misty he had to say that, Misty was the most annoying girl's he had ever traveled with! Ash frowned; if he had to sum up Misty in one word it would have to be between, "brat" and "annoying" truthfully Misty was both. The red head was always nagging him and bugging the living day lights out of him and she would talk non-stop! She was always looking for new things to nag him about; and she was constantly telling him what and what not to do, like she was his mom or something. She was really hot headed to, having three older sisters, and Misty being the youngest, she hated to be told what to do and would always lash out on him whenever she got the chance and would hit him over the head with a mallet when he was trying to take control of a situation. And it would hurt and he would always wonder if she was using him to get back at her sisters for telling her what to do all those years! But what really got under his skin was the fact that Misty would whine and complain; she hated to be in the woods and wouldn't dare swing on vines or race with him, because she was worried about all sorts of things that could happen to her. "I'll get all sweaty and gross! What if I get my cloths dirty! What if it starts to rain, my hair will get wet!" was some of her many excuses the red head would give. Misty was annoying, bossy and a real pain in the neck, Ash smirked; overall little miss bratty Misty was "such a little kid".

(Toadettegirl2012: I hope all you misty lovers thought that wasn't too harsh)

But then, there was Iris lovely, pretty Iris. She was so unique form the other girls, with her dark skin, large amount of purple hair, and her always ready for fun personality the Tree Fairy was absolutely perfect. Ash smiled as a thought came to mind. He had so many reasons to like Iris she was beautiful, nice, a little bit hot headed, she had a smile that made his heart melt, but most of all she had one trait that all the other girls he had travel with previously didn't have. The trait to have fun. Not girly, have to go shopping/ I have to get the latest magazine, makeup, or jeans just cause/ I wanna go swimming when it's just usually siting, tanning and talking about who-knows-what. Iris had actual fun, like climbing trees, swinging on vines, rock climbing, chase, cartwheels and handstands and the occasional battle that type of fun. Iris was just, so much fun to hang out with, and the best part was that she didn't mind it when she got a smug of dirt or a rip on her cloths, unlike the other's would completely freak out, make a scene and them blame him for making them do the activity that got their cloths "ruined" this happened plenty of times, mostly around annoying bratty Misty and sometimes with Dawn.

Ash sighed,_ 'Oh Iris, you're so perfectly perfect…to bad I'll never get to tell you…since I can hardly talk to you without blushing or get too nervous,_' the boy frowned.

The raven haired boy looked down at the river, and watched the water swirl and flow around him, the river sounded soothing, but watching the water made his head spin, making his head throb painfully. He then shuddered as the cold river continued water flowed over him, he sneezed. This action only made his head fell like it had been wacked with a solid two ton hammer of steal and sent the needle like pain sprawling up his body; Ash groaned he opened his eyes, the world was spinning, making him feel dizzy and slightly nauseated. He suddenly started to feel tired and his head and eyelids seem to feel as heavy as rocks, he was about to let them close when he saw something yellow float toward him. Ash blinked his heavy eyelids open, as the yellow object moved towards him and then bumped into his arm, he reached out and let it float into his hand. Holding the yellow thing in his hand Ash, realized it was a hair tie.

_'Where did this hair tie come from?'_ Ash wondered, knowing it wasn't his or Cilan's, then he noticed a dark purple strand of hair coiled around it, that's when it hit him, _'Iris…this Iris's hair_ _tie, how did it get down here?'_ but he dismissed the thought and slipped the hair tie on his wrist, '_at least, I can_ _maybe talk to Iris when she gets back…_' he could feel his heart flutter, but then he felt a bad itch in throat, he coughed making it burn badly. A wave of dizziness and drowsiness washed over him making him tired, his eyes dropped closed and his head felt very heavy, soon the raven haired boy feel asleep his dreams filled with the Tree Fairy's pretty face.

* * *

"So, Ash likes Iris?!" Emolga asked her voice all flabbergasted her eyes all big and excited.

"And Iris likes Ash?!" Snivy gasped, even she was excited about the news, despite her normal I-don't-care attitude, she was bit of a gossip girl on the inside.

"Yes! Yes! Ash likes Iris, and Iris likes Ash," Pikachu said for the tenth time.

It had only been 20 minutes since Snivy, and Pikachu had heard the big news about Iris's crush, but it only took about 5 minutes for the news to go around, now all five pokemon knew, about their trainer's secret crush.

"WOW!" Oshawott exclaimed, "I can't believe our like each other! Hmm…I wonder why they never said anything about,"

Axew rolled his eyes, "They didn't tell us, cause it's a secret, silly, even I know that,"

"OMG this is so cool!" Emolga squealed, "do you think we can get them to confess to each other?"

"Oh, that'll be sooo cute!" Snivy added giggling.

"Ash and Iris," Emolga said.

"Iris and Ash," Snivy said

"It's just to romantic!" both female pokemon squealed loudly.

"SHHHH!" Pikachu hissed, "not so loud or Iris will hear us!" he looked around nervously.

"I can wait to tell Unfezant, and Leavanny!" Snivy said, spinning around.

"I wanna tell Scraggy to!" axew exclaimed happily.

"What, NO!" Pikachu yelled, "we can't tell anyone about this!"

"How come?" Oshawott asked, as the girl's faces fell in disappointment.

"Because…because we just can't" Pikachu said.

"I can't even tell Iris that Ash likes her?" Emolga whined.

"No!" Pikachu snapped.

"Come on, it not like you're going to be breaking the law or anything," Oshawott said, rolling his eyes.

Snivy put her hand on her hip, "Yeah, I mean your acting like you signed your life away to this secret,"

Axew and Pikachu sweatdropped, "Well…uh w-we kinda did…"

Snivy eyes widened, "You're kidding right?"

"Iris made me swear on Mew that I wouldn't tell anyone," Axew said nervously.

"And just yesterday I was joking about telling Ash's secret, but even then he got so mad I thought he was going to rip me apart," Pikachu said remising on the day before.

Emolga pouted, "A big secret like this and you're not allowed to tell ANYONE!?" she exclaimed.

"That's not fair," Oshawott mumbled.

"Do you not get it?" Pikachu grabbed the otter pokemon by the shoulders, "if Ash and Iris find out that Axew and I told you their secrets, we'll be screwed! Majorly screwed!" he yelled giving the pokemon a good few shakes.

"So we're not telling anyone, okay guys?" Axew said.

"Sure, thing, I guess," Oshawott said.

"Alright, I won't tell, and as far as I'm concerned this conversation never happened," Snivy said, even though she was slightly disappointed.

"Oh…oh fine," Emolga huffed, deciding she had no other choice.

"Good," Pikachu sighed, "now no more talking about this-"

Alright, guys break time's over!" Iris said coming over the pokemon were, making all them jump, "we need to keep looking for that Selvio weed, come on Oshawott, you guys stay here," the purple haired girl rushed back over to the pond and dove in with Oshawott right behind her, "keep your eyes open for that Selvio weed alright Oshawott?" Iris said around her breathing device.

"Osha!" (Okay) the otter pokemon said before swimming off.

The dragon type trainer started looking between rocks and crevices, "I have to find that Selvio weed, Ash needs it…oh, I hope he's okay back at camp, no Iris don't worry yourself, stay focused," she told herself, smacking her forehead, but that didn't help as she remembered how Ash looked when she had found him so sick early this morning, it was horrible. Iris took a breath, trying to ease the panicky feeling that threated to return to her body.

_'No don't think about that, think about something else something…something…think about…how cute Zig Zag face is…'_ Iris smiled, a warm fuzzy feeling filled her making the panic feeling quickly melt away, _'Ash is just so perfect, with his cute face, the z shaped markings and the crazy jet black hair, his perfect bright amber eyes and the cute smile… it all fits together like a puzzle…a very handsome puzzle that is,'_ the dragon type trainer felt herself blush, _'and his personality is so great, he loves to have fun, and almost seems to never run out of energy, he so funny, and sweet he's an awesome trainer and, and, and just absolutely perfect!_' Iris went over to some plants flowing in the water, _'I just don't think I'll be able to tell him though. My hands get all sweaty and my heart won't stop throbbing and I can't keep myself form getting lost in his beautiful eyes… I just wish I didn't get so stinking' ner-'_

"AHH!" Iris exclaimed, as five little Tympoles came swimming from the plants she was looking through, "oh, it's a school of Tympoles, hi little cutie pies," she held out her hand.

The Tympoles all shrieked in fear ,"ty tympol ty!" (EKK! Monster!) before hiding behind the largest one who started to shake in fear.

"Oh, I'm not going to hurt you," she reached out and patted the Tympole's round black head; the Tympole stopped shaking before the small pokemon smiled.

"tym tym tympole"(You no monster, you human) it exclaimed before smiling and starting to swim around her head. The other four Tympoles looked at each other, and smiled and started to swim around Iris head, they all started to make a humming noises with their bumps on their heads.

"Tym tympole"(Play! Play!) they chatted happily in unison as they started to swim around while using Bubble, making a shiny whirl pool around Iris making her loose purple hair fly around.

Iris giggled, and reached out and cupped her hands around one of the Tympole, as she swam in rotation of the whirl pool, "Oh you're so cute," she said snuggling the vibration pokemon, the Tympole giggled and snuggled back. The Tympoles spun faster and faster, making the whirl pool pick up speed, with all the spinning Iris soon lost her grip on the Tympole that was in her hands, sending it in the whirl pool and making spinning crazily, "Oh ,no!" she cried, as she watched the pokemon cry out in fear.

Seeing that one of their friends was in trouble the other four Tympoles halted the spinning and stopped the Bubble attack. But the sudden stop of the whirl pool sent the little Tympole flying through the water and smashing into a large rock nearby.

"Tymopole!" (Tympole!) the water type pokrmon cried before rushing over to their beloved friend.

"Tympole are you okay?" Iris asked scooping up the vibration pokemon from the smooth pebble pond floor, as the other Tympoles gathered around her.

The small pokemon looked up it big eyes full of tears, it lips quivered before it started to cry loudly, as a large red welt formed on its little black head.

"Ty tympo pole!" (Oh no Tympole's hurt!) one cried, this made the other three, besides the largest one, burst into tears and loud wails.

"Oh don't cry, Tympoles," Iris said, rocking the one in her arms and looking up at the other crying water type pokemon.

"Ty tympole pole ty" (Yeah, no crying guys,) the largest Tymploe scolded, (we're big boys!)

"Tym typo pole!" (But were girls!) two of the Tympole wailed between their tears, showing the pink little ribbons tied to their tails.

"Don't worry Tympole," Iris said to the group of the vibration pokemon, "I'll fix your friend," she swam to the surface with the injured Tympole in her hands.

About fifteen minutes later, on the pond's shore, Iris had cleaned the small cut and gently applied a bandage, which she had to adjust a few times, on the Tympole's head.

"There you go little guy" the dragon trainer said as she placed the Tympole back into the pond.

"Ty Tympol pol ty!" (Oh, thank you for helping me, human lady!) it squeaked giving a little splash.

"Ax axew ew," (It's no big deal, Iris helps all the time," Axew said smiling.

"Ty pole!" (Thank you!) the female Tympoles said cuddling their friend.

"Tym mpole typole pole!" (Yeah, thanks, and awesome battle scar dude) one of the other male Tympoles said giving his buddy a tail-five.

"It was my pleasure," Iris said placing her things away.

The largest Tympole swam up, "Tym Ty pole tympole?" (Once again thank you for your help kind human lady, um would there be anything we could do to repay your kind deed?) he asked looking at Iris.

""Oh, how cute," Iris giggled, "that's very nice of you bu-"

"Pika pi chu pika!" (Wait there is!) Pikachu said grabbing the digital map Iris was about to stuff in her bag, (do you think you could keep an eye open for this plant) Pikachu pointed to the picture of Selvio weed on the screen, (It called Selvio weed)

"Sni vy vi snivy vi," (You see, I our trainer got hit with some Stun Spore yesterday, and this plant will help cure him!)

"You think you could help us look for some?" iris asked hopefully.

"Tym Tympol pole!" (Roger that, human lady!) the largest Tymploe said.

(Roger that, roger that!) the other's mimicked.

"Tym pole pole ty!" (We'll even tell our brothers and sisters and other Tympole buddies to look for it as well, if you like!) the large Tympole said.

"Oh you guys are life savers!" Iris squealed, then leaned down and gave a kiss to the large Tympole.

The tympole blushed, then turned to his four friends, "Alright guys lets kick it into high gear and help look for that Selvio weed, for the pretty human lady!" he exclaimed, the tympole cheered with enthusiasm before diving back under the water, with Iris and Oshawott behind them, leaving the rest on the shore to chat and soak their feet in the pond.

* * *

Cilan looked down at his watch, "Ash been in the water for almost an hour, now, I better get him out" the connoisseur closed the book he had been reading and went over to the pond, he chuckled when he saw Ash sleeping his mouth hanging open slightly, "well at least I don't have to deal with all that squirming now." He crouched down and felt the boy's forehead, "it even looks like his fever went down a bit," Cilan said, then scooped Ash from the water, but nearly dropped him when he was startled by a pain filled whimper, the raven haired boy started to shiver, as his eyes lazily opened.

"Cilan," Ash croaked, his voice small and raspy sounding, "c-cold," the boy sneezed, then groaned weakly.

"Don't worry Ash I'm going to get you dried off," Cilan  
said, he could see that the cool river water had helped the fever he was running but it seemed to have sucked all the energy out of the boy as well. "sit here Ash, I go get you a towel," Cilan said helping Ash sit on the picnic table bench.

Ash feeling too tired to sit up rested his arms and head on the table, he was shivering, teeth chattering, and his limbs were aching with each movement the shivers brought, "So…so c-cold" Ash whimpered again, as Cilan started to help dry him from head to toe, then he pull a shirt over his head and wrapped him in a blanket.

"Is that better?" the connoisseur asked,

Ash nodded, "Cilan…c-can I g-go…sleep," the boy sounded exhausted.

"Sure thing Ash, but let's getting some food in you first alright?" Cilan said starting to get out a few cooking materials.

"N-not…hun-hungry" Ash mumbled, resting his achy head on the table again then coughed, he groaned the cough stung his throat.

"Y-You're not…hungry?" Cilan asked rather shocked by his friends response, Ash nodded the cringed it hurt to move, "are you sure, because…you're always hungry,"

Ash opened one eyes, "M' not h-hungry…sl-sleepy…" he said weakly.

Cilan blinked, "Well, um…if you not going to eat anything you should at least drink some Fliska tea; it'll warm you up and relax your muscles.

Ash sniffled, he was cold and warm tea did sound good, even though Cilan's Fliska tea tasted funny, "O-okay," Ash moaned, he gave a weak smile, and tried to stop shivering

"Are you feeling any better, Ash?" the connoisseur asked placing the pot of Fliska tea on the outdoor cooker. Ash looked up at the connoisseur, his throat hurt, and he really didn't feel like talking, so he just shook his head, no.

"Does your head hurt?"

Ash nodded.

"Does your throat hurt?"

Ash nodded

"Do you feel any aches?"

Ash groaned he felt like he was back at that annoying doctor's office again, and all this nodding was making his head throb even more.

"Let's take your temperature," Cilan said taking out a thermometer and placing it in Ash mouth who held it under his tongue. After a bit the thermometer beeped and Cilan looked at it, "your temperature is 102.7, Ash, hmm…your fever didn't go down much but it went down all the same,"

Ash nodded, letting his eyes close, he felt as if a Joltick had latched onto him and absorbed all his energy and left awful static, needle like pain behind.

"Here, Ash drink this while it's warm," Cilan placed a cup of his Fliska tea in front of the raven haired boy, Ash moaned and forced his eyes opened with all the strength that he seemed to have left.

Cilan helped him sit up, "Come on, as soon as you drink this you can go sleep, promise."

The Kanto trainer scrunched up his nose as the strong citrusy smell of the tea attacked his half-awake nose; he sneezed and moaned as his head seemed to squeeze his brain in the process. Cilan put the cup to the trainer's lips; Ash hesitated slightly, but reluctantly took a large sip.

He nearly choked on it, as the award tastes of cinnamon, vegetable and citrus fruit, crawled down his throat, the heat of the tea seemed to burn worse than a Scaled attack. Ash only mange down two gulps before pulling away, "I-it…hu-hurts…to sw-swallow," he croaked before coughing making the burning worse.

Cilan frowned, knowing this could the cause of a swelling throat, "Do you not want any more or do you think you can finish it?"

"I-I…*cough* fi-finish m' c-can finish…it" Ash chocked out, and his finish the Fliska tea, it burned and down his throat, and the taste was miserable on his tongue but Ash finished it.

"Good, Ash" Cilan put the cup away.

"…Tired," was all Ash could get out from his lips, the Fliska tea was pulling him into dream land, second by second, Cilan nodded then went over to Ash and picked him up and went under the oak tree and placed Ash in his sleeping bag.

Ash's eyes we're practically closed, as soon as his head hit his pillow but Cilan was still worried about the boy's throat.

"Open your mouth Ash, I'm going to take a look at your throat," Cilan said taking out his mini flashlight and a spoon. Ash being half a wake followed the connoisseur's order and let his mouth drop open. Using the end of the spoon Cilan held down Ash's tongue and shined the beam of light down Ash's throat, the green haired teen frowned at what he saw. The back of Ash's throat was red and swollen, 'One of the many other side effects of Stun Spore,' Cilan thought clicking the flashlight of, Ash closed his mouth, "Ash your throat hurting because of swelling, it would probably be best if you didn't talk for a while alright?" there wasn't much of an answer as Cilan realized that Ash had fallen asleep.

Cilan, knowing that Ash needed some peace and quiet, got up and made his way back over to the picnic table and got a few cooking materials out, deciding it was time to start dinner since the sun was starting to set. As he did so he could help but fell a tad bit of worry pull at him, being a Health connoisseur Cilan knew that a swollen throat was usually no big deal ,but this was a swollen throat brought by the effects of Stun Spore. Meaning it would be worse; a lot worse, the Stun Spore in Ash's body would cause Ash's throat to swell to the point to where it would cut his air way, in other words it could choke him, Cilan flinched that could big problem.

_'I hope Iris gets back with that Selvio weed soon,'_ he thought

* * *

On the trial leading back to camp, walked Iris, who was feeling very disappointed, "I can't believe it, we looked at every inch of that pond and didn't find any Selvio weed, even with those cute little Tympoles help,"

"Ax ax ew ax?" (Well, at least we tried right?) Axew said walking beside her.

"Pika pi chu pi pika," (Don't feel too bad, besides there's still two other ponds we haven't looked through yet) Pikachu added.

Iris sighed, "Yeah, I guess," the pokeballs on her belt clinking while she walked, "and to make matters worse I lost one of my hair ties, now I can't even put my hair up,"

"Pika pi chu pi?" (Why don't you just leave it down?) Pikachu asked rolling his eyes.

"Because, the water in my hair will dry up and make my hair all wavy…I hate it when my hair goes all wavy, it like doubles in size when it does!"

Pikachu shrugged his shoulder, "Pika pi chu chu pi" (What's the big deal, it's not like your trying to impress anyone,) he nudged Axew.

"Ax axew ew ax!" (Besides you look pretty with your hair all down and wavy!) he jumped on Iris's shoulder, (who knows maybe Ash will like your long wavy hair too,) the green dragon type teased.

Iris made a face then shook him of her shoulder, "You guys really think my hair looks pretty like this," she asked running her fingers through her hair which was already taking a wavy form, both pokemon nodded. Iris smiled, '_Maybe their right, besides wavy hair's not all that bad, besides Ash might even find it attractive,'_ but that thought made her smile fad, as she remembered how sick Ash must be back at camp, _'well, he would find it attractive if he wasn't so sick,'_

Pikachu and Axew noticed the frown in Iris's face, and they could tell she was worrying about Ash again

"pika pi chu chu pika pi pi chu," (Don't worry Iris, Ash is strong he'll be fine,) he said, Iris was quit at that comment, as she suddanly felt sadness fill her body. Yes, she knew that Zig Zag face was strong, but was he strong enough to go without the Selvio weed? Beiseds the purple haired girl was really hoping to find some Selvio weed, hoping to cure Ash, hoping to see that smile that made her heart flutter, and most of all hoping to have that feeling of helping her crush from the illness he was suffering from. The sad feeling stabbed at her eyes sending a single tear down her check, but she quickly wiped it away as she enterd the camp grounds.

"Iris, your finally back," Iris looked to see Cilan stirting a pot.

"Yeah, I'm back," Iris huffed taking a sit on the picnic table bench.

"Did you find any Slevio weed?" Cilan asked.

"Nope, we looked all over the first pond and we even got some help from a group of Tympole, but we didn't find any," iris reported sadly.

"Pi pik pi chu chu pika," (They said they'll tell all their friends and family to keep an eye open for it though,) Pikachu said.

"Ax ax ew ew ax!" (Yup we have helpers all over the pond and river now!) Axew exclaimed.

"Well that good, with all that extra help you'll have a better chance of finding that Selvio weed tomorrow," Cilan said adding some chopped up vegetables to the pot in front of him.

Iris bit her lip, "Um, Cilan I-I actually had something else in mind," everyone looked at her, "I was wondering…I-I mean I deiced that I want to stay here, at camp, to take care of Ash tomorrow,"

* * *

Iris wants to stay and help Ash! How is this going to turn out!? And will the pokemon be able to keep their trainer's secret a secret?!

Find out on the next chapter of Sick with No Cure!

Phew I'm finally done with this chapter! Geez, it took me a whole month to type this up! It's 23 pages on word document and over 15,000 words, AHHHH! I wrote to much! Any who I hope you enjoyed, oh and Happy Thanksgiving! Please Review!

Luv you!

Bye: Toadettegirl2012


	11. 12 12 12

Hehehehehe...I tricked you guys! Sorry but no new chapter, just a little note

Hi people! I know you wanted another chapter but chapter 11 is still in progress! I just put this up, cause it's 12/12/12! And I just had to do this, plus I wanted you all to know I was still alive and working (when I have time) on chapter 11 don't worry I didn't forget! So to keep you from hating me I posted this cute little note! Oh I changed my picture do you like it? It's so cute I call it chebi Toadette! I love Toadette she's so cute!

I hope you guys had a good Thanksgiving, Oh and I turned 14 on Nov. 24th yay me!

Anywho i have to go and work on chapter 11 and my Hoilday Fun collection story, it's called New Year's Bash! (it'll hopefully be posted on 1/1/13)

See u then

Luv you guys!

Keep reading my fanfic (u guys are my motivaters! X3)

Bye: Toadettegirl2012

PS: I LOVE 12/12/12! (! ?! ?! ...that 12/12/12 in the charters cool)

PPS:And if you feel like it you can review on this chapter..but it's your chioce


	12. Chapter 12: Docter Iris pt 1

I'm back, with chapter 11 with Sick with No Cure! Sorry it took me a while to update, I barley has any time to type with exams and all, ugh school what are you going to do about it? AHHH, I'm now officially 14 as of the 24th of November go me! Any who go ahead and read my lovely new chapter, hope you like it!

Disclaimer: I don't own pokemon, but if I did….hehehehe ;3

* * *

**Chapter 11: Doctor Iris Pt. 1**

Up in the tree was Iris lying in her sleeping bag, staring through the leaves and up at the bright full moon, and twinkling stars above her. It had been at least a good three hours since the three friends had turned in for the night, but no matter how comfortable the purple haired girl seemed to get she couldn't fall asleep. This was due to her brain refusing to turn off, instead it was constantly reminding her of the comment she had made earlier this evening, when she had asked to take care of Ash tomorrow. Iris groaned, as she remembered how determined she was at that moment and how she wouldn't let Cilan talk her out of it. The only reason she said that was because Iris felt like she had failed at trying to help Ash get better because she didn't find any Selvio weed.

'Ugh, why do I have to be so stupid?' Iris thought angrily, 'I mean for Mew's sake I can barely but a Band-Aid on straight, and now I going to have to take care of Zig Zag face with my little to none nursing skills! How stupid can I be, UGH!'

Iris rolled over, and stuffed her face into her pillow, 'Well, there's no way your backing down now Iris, you did this upon yourself. Now you're just going to have to work through it…without embarrassing yourself,' Iris frowned, and rolled over and looked up at the moon, and sighed, she closed her eyes in hopes of falling asleep, 'Come on brain turn off al-'

Her thought was interrupted by the loud of coughing, Iris cringed at the sound, it was Ash who coughing…again. Practically all night Zig Zag face had been coughing, and each time a new fit comes up Iris could her moans from below her. The dark skinned girl tried to block out the horrible sound but, she couldn't, each cough a pricking felling at Iris heart. The feeling was guilt, because she knew if she would have found Selvio weed earlier, Ash wouldn't be coughing and suffering from the effects of Stun Spore at the moment. The coughs go on for another ten seconds, each one sounding worse than the last, before Iris heard feet coming towards the tree. With the bright lighting of the full moon Iris could to see her connoisseur friend at the side of Ash sleeping and patting his back again, Iris cringed as the coughs grew louder for a few second then died away leaving the raven haired boy wheezing and gasping for air.

'This the fourth time, tonight,' the girl thought, 'Ash sounds awful…Cilan must be tried after getting up and down like that,' Iris watched as, Cilan help Ash sit up, she could tell but Iris though she heard whimpering, after Ash lean against the tree trunk, Cilan said a few words then disappeared out of her sight. While he was gone, Iris go a good look at her raven haired crush's face, she gasped, his cheeks were flushed a bright red color, making the paleness in his face stand out more than it should, his the boy's forehead was shiny with perception for the fever making a few strands of his black hair stick to his face. His body seemed to overcome by shivers, his eyes open, but only half-way. From where Iris was she could see Zig Zag face's perfect light brown eyes had lost their lovely amber color now where dull and lifeless looking, those pricks were quickly turning into stabs.

Cilan reappeared he had a dark colored bottle in one hand, which Iris guess was medicine and in the other was a mug with steam coming from it, it had to be Cilan's Fliska tea. The older boy got Ash's attention with a slight touch of the shoulder, and as if the touch hurt Zig Zag face gave whimper of pain, sitting down again Cilan undid the lid to the medicine bottle and poured the liquid on to a spoon, he held it out to Ash. The raven haired boy looked at the spoon, seeing what was in/on it turned away with his lips pressed together and made a sound of disapproval.

Iris hears a sigh come from Cilan, "Come on ash will you just please take the medicine?" Ash shakes his head, and there's a few mumbles and a cough from him, "I don't care how bad it taste you need to take it!" Cilan's voice sounds agitated. Zig Zag face makes an attempt to disagree when Cilan forces the spoon in his mouth, in reaction Iris sees the raven hair boy scrunch up his face in disgust then starts to cough. The coughs sounded…miserable, the dark skinned girl could see pain present on Ash's pale face as each cough racked his body.

Iris bits her lip and turns away, seeing others in pain was too much for her, mostly due the fact that most times she could never to anything to make that pain go away. She just laid there staring up at the moon trying to block out Ash's painful sounding coughs, the sound of Cilan hitting his back and the sounds of a worried Pikachu below her. Iris can't help but stuff her face in her pillow the sounds below her were the worst sounds in the world and she wanted them to stop! It felt like forever had past when it was silent again, she glanced down, Ash was wheezing and gasping his face all red and pain filled, Cilan has worry written across his face and Pikachu snuggled up against his trainer offering the all the comfort it could give. More than anything, Iris felt like jumping down and comforting Zig Zag face as well, 'But you can't do that,' a voice in her head sneered, 'you'll just make things worse, maybe you might even cause him more pain…besides what's a hug going to do it won't cure him of Stun Spore anyways,' Iris sat there a frown formed, why did these thoughts come to her brain, she no clue but she pushed them away, 'Oh just can it you stupide brain, I'll help Ash feel better today…even if I do embarrass myself…besides Ash won't care…he's too sweet to make fun of me anyways,' she smiled and laid back down the grounds below now were quiet and she could hear Ash's breathing slow indicating he was asleep, 'don't worry Ash's Doctor Iris will make sure today is perfect,' a giggled slipped from Iris's lips, she sighed and let herself sleep, she barely noticed the smile that was on her lips as she drifted off.

(Toadettgirl2012: Uh, the next part will be a dream and will be kinda rated T I think and it's in, nothing big but I just wanted you guys to know)

(Ash's POV)

It was perfect, just sitting here, the wind blows sending a breeze that smells of flowers through the air, it ruffles the leaves in the tree we're sitting in. The scene is perfect a tall tree with crisp green leafs, a field of flowers of different colors below and the beautiful Iris next to me. Her dark chocolate brown eyes sparkling, her soft looking lips curled into her perfect one of a kind smile. The Tree Fairy turns to face me, her eyes looking directly into mine, I feel heat rush to my face then feel it spread all over my body, Iris smile widens.

"Oh Ash thanks so much for bringing me here," she says, her lovely voice rings in my ears, she stands up on the branch were sitting on.

"Y-Your welcome," I manage to stammer, I stand as well, "do you really like it?"

"Are you kidding?!" the Tree Fairy exclaims, "this is the most gorges forest in all of Unova, how'd you find it?"

"I, uh just kind, um found it and-" I stop as Iris reaches out and grabs my hand her fingers curling around mine. Every nerve in me feels as if it had been hit with a Spark attack, the Tree Fairy looks up at me , the heat in my face increases I turn away as embarrassment fills me, I hear Iris giggle.

"Ash, what wrong I'm just holding your hand," she turns so our eyes meet again, Iris moves closer. My heart speeds up, the sound throbs in my head Iris reaches up and puts her arms around my neck and places her head on my chest, she sighs in a lovely way. I feel my body tense for a second, but then it turns to jello as the feeling of being so close to her feels so…perfect. As the nervousness washes away I place my arms around her waist and sigh, as it feels as if the biggest weight has vanished from my chest.

The Tree Fairy looks up at me, "Everything perfect," she says, she leans in closer, her breath tickling my throat, "you're perfect," Iris says in a whisper, then she giggles, "I know a way to make this absolutely perfect," Iris closes her chocolate colored eyes and leans in, her lips taking the shape of wanting a kiss, I hesitate slightly then I also lean in. Things seem to slow down. Our lips get closer, closer, closer; our lips are cementers apart when something happens.

All of a sudden a horrible pain stabs my chest, I double over gasping. The pain feels as if a knife is stabbing my chest, my knees give and fall onto the branch, the fall sends the world spinning and my head starts to pound madly. Iris multiplies into two, no four Iris's, the weird thing is that she not helping at all, she's just standing there her arms wrapped around air, her lips kissing nothing, as if everything around me was frozen in place. I try calling out the Tree Fairy's name, but my mouth suddenly goes dry and all that's produced is a strangled sound, this sends pain sizzling down my throat, heat consumes me. I curl up in a ball, and squeeze my eyes close; the pain in my chest worsens, then spreads throughout my body then I feel myself falling, it start out slow then speeds up. I force my opens, there blurry with tears, allowing myself to see the Iris still standing there waiting for her kiss, before I'm trapped in darkness and the unbearable pain.

(Iris POV)

My eyes pop open for the third time, I sigh I hated it when this happened. I had woke up ten minutes ago, for no apparent reason, and now sleep won't return to me, I look up and all I see is darkness, and the silhouette of the leaves. Deciding that sleep probably won't come for hours, I sit up, and stare up, past to the leaves, at the bright moon and stars hanging in the blackish blue sky, I turn and blink, the sight was calming but it was too bright for my eyes at the moment. I look down and spot Axew wrapped up in a blanket, sucking his thumb, I smile,

_'He's been suck a good little dragon lately…well minus the fights with Emolga…hmm, maybe I'll treat_ _Axew later with some of my Berry salad tom-' _my thought were stopped short by a sound…a sound that sounded like…crying? It was muffled, but it was certainly there, I scan the branches around me expecting to see some sort of pokemon, but there's nothing. A sniffle and another soft sob, it sounds like it coming from below, I look down and frown, 'That must be Pikachu, oh that poor pokemon's worried about Ash,' I think as I start climbing down the tree I was in, but when I hop to the ground, I stop. Pikachu…wasn't crying? The electric mouse was curled up in a ball at the foot of Ash's sleeping bag, and had no tears what so ever on its little red cheeks.

I jump when I hear another whimper, "A-Ash," I stammer, his sleeping bag was shaking, I make my way over and sit next to him, his back turned toward me.

"Ash," I say again, placing my hand on his shoulder, there was a mumble of some sort...nothing I could make out, "can you hear me-" I pull back my hand, wen Zig Zag face suddenly rolls over to where I can see his face. My crush's face was pale, just like I had seen before, his eyes tightly closed and he seemed to be sleeping but at the same time he was crying. In the moon light I can see his face was twisted into a expression of pain, and what I could only can guess was fear. Zig Zag face starts to toss and turn each time he does he lets out a whimper or a small cry of pain, with every movement the Stun Spore was hurting him ruthlessly and his feverish dreams seemed to be taunting and scaring him. I almost can't stand to see Ash in this much pain and discomfort.

"Pika pi chu"(Iris w-what's wrong with Ash?) I look up to see Pikachu sitting up he's ears dropping and black eyes full of fear, the poor thing is just as worried as I am.

"Don't worry Pikachu, ash is uh just having a bad dream," I say trying my best to stay calm, but just then Zig Zag face starts making loud cries that sound like someone's stabbing him.

"Pika!"(Ash!) the pokemon hurries over besides me, as Ash starts to tossing and turning more violently, "pi pi chu pika!"(Iris don't just sit there do something!)

Panic starts to rise in my stomach, I reach out and gently cease Ash's shaking shoulder, "Wake up Ash, come wake up," my voice starts to tremble as I realize that Zig Zag face doesn't respond, but that awful moaning sound he's making increases, the panic fills my chest, "Ash, come on Ash please! Open your eyes wake up!"

"Pika pi chu!"(Ash, wake up!) Pikachu cries as he nudges his trainer with his tiny yellow paws.

After a few more shakes, Ash's eyes finally open, Zig Zag face lets out a gasp then starts to pant as if he had been holding his breath for the longest of times, "Ash, a-are you okay?" Zig Zag face gives a whimper his amber brown eyes darting around, he looks scared.

"Pika"(Ash) the electric mouse says blinking down at his trainer.

Ash makes a few more whimpers before his breathing starts to quicken at an uneven pace; more tears drip down his pale face and leave streak lines on his red feverish cheeks. "Ash, calm down, i-it was just a nightmare," I say as I rub his back trying to calm him down, "it was just a dream, only a dream," at the sound of my voice Zig Zag face's eyes dart over and look up at me his amber eyes looked glazed over by fever and shiny from the tears that were slowly stopping to flow. I smile the panic leaving my body, "it was only a dream," I say again, his lips move and a few raspy sounds emerge from his throat, before he squeezes eyes shut, he rolls over, his back to me, he starts to become overcome by a fit of horse sounding coughs.

"Pika!"(Ash!) Pikachu cries with alarms.

The panic comes back with full force, "Pikachu quick go get Cilan," the words fly out of my mouth automatically; the electric mouse gives a nod before rushing off. I reach out and starts to pat Ash's back, each time I pat a little softer in fear that I may be hurting him, Ash's is coughing up a storm, each cough makes his body tremble, he lets out a cry of pain each time he can.

"Um, uh Ash, uh try to breath um, take deep breaths..." I let my voice get drowned out by ash's loud hacking, I don't even know what I'm what I'm doing! Panic and worry consume me, every cell in my body is telling me to climb back up into my tree and hide in my sleeping bag until morning, but somehow I restrain myself.

'Come on Iris don't be such a little kid!' my brain yells, 'do something for Mew's sake!' I start to hit Zig Zag face's back harder, each time he cringes, but it seems to lessen the coughs, but his breathing is shaky and raspy, his breathing nearly sounds as if he's choking!

"Ash, please try to calm down, take deep breaths, uh" I hardly notice that was my voice was shaking, _'he's so scared he can barely breathe, I need to calm him down,'_ Ash lets out a strangled sounding cry of pain, panic hits me hard, _'Come think, think ,think…uh maybe…pressure points?' _ Ash coughs become harsh again and his body is shaking with each one. Pressure points that was my best option, so without thinking I reach down, with my free hand, and place my index finger and thumb on Zig Zag face's collar bone. My finger must be cold on his feverish skin, Ash jumps and starts to squirm and cry louder.

"Relax, Ash," I say "this will hurt for a second," I press down my thumb and index finger, and move them in a slow circular motion. Ash jumps at first but then I feel his body relax, the panic leaves me once again as Ash breathing slows and the coughs die down, his shaking stops, I smile to myself, happy to see that I managed to help Zig Zag face relax.

"How are you doing that?"

"Doing what, my pressure points technique?," I take my eyes off Ash for a second and look up to see Cilan who is suddenly standing beside me.

"Pressure point?" his voice sounds fogged over with exhaustion; I can tell his is tired

"Pika pi chu pika?" (Pressure points what's that?) Pikachu asked as he moves his small yellow body next to Ash, who's breathing sounded better.

"Pressure points, it's just when I add a bit of pressure at a certain area and rub gently. It sends a soothing feeling through the body and helps people to relax," I say, I sound like one of those stupid doctor-er health connoisseurs.

"Right, right...I remember you saying...something...about that," Cilan yawns, I look up to see him leaning against the tree trunk, his green eyes drooping.

"Um, Cilan I-I guess you can go now, I ev-everything under control, now," I say feeling a bit guilty that I woke the sleepy connoisseur up for no reason.

"Mmmm, uh yeah," he pushes himself off the tree and starts over toward his sleeping bag, "night," I hear him mumble, I don't replay not that Cilan would hear me anyway.

I turn back to Ash, he quit now, only but a few whimpers and his shaky and a bit uneven paced breathing could be heard, he stopped coughing. He seems more peaceful, Zig Zag face's amber eyes are half open, signally he's about ready to fall asleep, with my free hand I reach over and brush his black bangs from where it was matted from the sweat, but as I pull away his eyes look up at me. His amber brown eyes were still wet from the tears he had cried earlier, but as he was looking at me it seemed as if he wasn't looking at me. His eyes made him look as if he was floating between dream land and the real world it was odd.

"Pika pi pi chu?"(Ash a-are you feeling any better) Pikachu asked his small black eyes looking less worried now, Zig Zag face doesn't answer, (Ash?)

"Pikachu, Ash is probably tried now," I scratch the pokemon between the ears, "you should be too," understanding the electric type pokemon goes over and returns to his place at the bottom of Ash's sleeping bag. I stop rubbing Ash's collar bone when his golden amber eyes slip closed, his breathing is less shaky and more even, in the distance I can hear Cilan snoring. I feel better now that I've help a bit, I reach over and carefully tuck Ash in a bit, out of the corner of my eye I see Pikachu he seems to be smiling. What was so funny, I just helping no matter, Ash is asleep now I stand up.

"Sweet dreams Pikachu," I say smiling

"Pi chu"(Good night Iris) he says resting his head down, that smile still on his face

I quickly climb up to my sleeping bag and tuck myself in I look up at the moon, it seems to be smiling. I roll over and cuddle Axew and I didn't notice but I was smiling too, huh maybe tomorrow won't be that bad…maybe.

**Warning: All pressure points Iris uses in this fanfic and fanfics to come ARE NOT REAL PRESSURE POINTS so don't try them at home please**

* * *

By morning Iris was sitting at the picnic table, half listening to Cilan talk about…something. The dragon type trainer was still very happy with herself for managing to help Ash last night, even though he was to out of it to thank her, she was still super psyched about it and couldn't wait for Cilan to stop talking.

"Alright last but not least the medicine and the thermometer are both in the medicine pouch" Cilan said

"Huh, uh right," Iris blinked as she was snapped back into the real world

"You know Iris, um if you're not ready yet I could stay and take care of Ash if you th" Iris cut him off

"What No way," she stood up, "I-I mean taking care of Ash will be fun!"

"Pff, yeah right, it just an excuses to stay here and stare Zig Zag face all day," Axew grumbled, he was sitting under the picnic table next to Pikachu, they were both listing to the conversation. The green tusk pokemon was still a little steamed when iris had "insisted" that both Pikachu and Axew go with Cilan to search through the second pond, "and her only reason was 'I don't you two playing those silly games and making a bunch of noise, Ash needs to rest," Axew muttered in a high pitched voice "I mean how stuiped is that?!"

Pikachu rolled his eyes, "Oh come Axew, Iris does have a point those games are pretty loud"

"Not the mention you kinda suck at a lot… no what am I saying you suck at just about all of them," Axew huffed

"Anyway," Pikachu said ignoring that comment, "this is the first time Iris and Ash will be alone together and it'll be nice for them to-"

"Sit there and completely embarrass themselves and we're going to miss the whole thing!" Axew exclaimed

"Axew we're going with Cilan, okay," Pikachu said ending the conversation. Pikachu, being the honest pokemon that he was, he knew he thought it was absolutely hilarious to perched on Ash shoulder and see the raven hair boy babble like an idiot and completely embarrass himself in front of his purple haired crush. But the electric mouse decided that just once, just to be nice, that he should go with Cilan and leave to let Ash go solo to talk to Iris.

_'Maybe it would help Ash not to be so embarrassed when I'm not there mumbling witty comments in his ear the whole time,' _Pikachu thought, the pokemon smirked, _'Ash is going to have a heck of a surprise when he wakes up and finds out Iris is taking care of him, HA! I can see the look on his face already…'_

"Alright I guess that's everything," Cilan said, pulling his bag over his shoulder, the connoisseur was dressed in lime green and yellow swim trunks and a gray t-shirt, which was going to be removed later, "have any last minute questions Iris?"

"Um, is there anything that I could do to…uh make Ash more comfortable?" Iris asked as she pulled carelessly on a strand of her purple wavy hair.

Cilan put his finger to his chin "Hmm…oh that thing you did last night the thing with the fingers and the rub-,"

"You mean my pressure points technique," Iris finished

"Yeah, that! It seemed to calm him down and stopped his coughs," Cilan stated, "it super helpful,"

Iris grinned, Oh, it's nothing really, just one of the things that that Nurse Joy th-"

"Oh, I all most forgot about Ash throat!"

Iris blinked, "What about Ash's throat?"

"Well yesterday and most of last night he was complaining about his throat, Ash said it was really hurting him," Cilan said

"Is that b-bad, should I do anything about I-I" panic was getting to her again, Cilan could see it in her eyes.

"No, nothing to worry about, just give him the medicine…and make sure he doesn't talk too much that could help to," Cilan said calmly, he figured he would leave the 'Stun Spore will make Ash's throat swell to the point of choking him' out knowing that'll freak Iris out, and no one wanted that.

"Pika pi chu pi!"(Cilan Axew and I are already to go!" the two pokemon hoped out from under the picnic table.

Axew approached his trainer, "Ax ax ew ew ax ax!" (Iris are you sure I can't stay I'll be good, promise!) Axew pleaded.

Iris rolled her eyes, "Axew I told you, no, besides I look after Ash and I don't need to be trying watch over you too,"

"Pi pika pi chu chu," (Axew save your breath Iris isn't changing her mind) Pikachu said

"Come on you two let's go!" Cilan started walking toward the trail the two pokemon behind, "see you later Iris!"

"Bye Cilan!" Iris called as she watched the connoisseur and the two pokemon head off to the trail.

* * *

Okay I had to stop there, as you can see this is only part one of this chapter, the next one will be better! Sorry I just had to post this, and yes I know this chapter is short only because I had to work on my Holiday Fun story! Sorry again have to go

Bye:Toadettegirl2012


	13. Chapter 13: Docter Iris pt 2

Hey guys, did you guys have a good Christmas and New Year? I totally did, and if you haven't you must read my New Year Bash story, it took me a while to come up with it! Omg I'm SO happy that Dawn finally left the Unova region, geez I can't stand that girl. Her annoying little voice and stuck up- oops.. .sorry getting sidetracked :/ Anyway here you go the next part of this chapter.

Disclamier: Don't own pokemon

Ages:

Ash:12

Iris:12

Cilan:14

* * *

**Chapter 12: Doctor Iris pt 2**

As soon as the connoisseur was out of sight, the purple haired girl rushed over to the river. She gets down on all fours and looks at her refection.

"Oh my hair," Iris moans, her purple hair once all smooth and collected was now a wavy mess and seemed to have grown twice its size in volume, "ugh my hair can't stay like this," she starts fishing in her bag until she pulls out a brush.

The brush is a solid black color, on the back of the brush head in bright hot pink bubble letters it read: Dragon Lovers. The s on the dragon was curled to resemble a dragon tail, coiled around the handle of the brush was the body of a Drantini and in the center of its head there was a pink gem. Iris ran the brush through her mass of violet hair a few times, the puffiness went down but the waviness stayed.

"Drat," the purple haired girl mumbled wishing that the waves in her hair would go away, she sighed, "well it'll have to do for now," she stood up, "too bad I don't have my third hair tie,"

Iris had lost it in the pond yesterday, and now it could be who-knows-where (TG2012: you guys know where it is right…? ;3) she knew if she had her third yellow hair tie she could do her three ponytail hair style and then no one would notice the wavy in her hair, but with only two hair ties Iris couldn't do…anything! Her purple hair just won't work like other girls' hair; she would just have to leave it down, letting the waves flow down her back.

Iris smirked, wondering if Axew and Pikachu were lying when they said her hair was pretty when it was down and wavy, she shook the thought from her head deciding it wouldn't be right to worry. The purple haired girl stood up and went back to the picnic table and started to take out bowels, deciding breakfast should be served right about now. After filling them all with Pokechow, she let out all the pokemon who started to eat and chat to one another happily.

"Emo emo!" (Iris! Iris!) Iris looked up to see Emolga gliding over.

"Hey Emolga what's up?" Iris said patting her pokemon's head as it landed on the table

Emolga grinned, "Emo emolga ga," (You know what's up)

Iris looked up from putting an extra bowl away "Um…I do?"

Emolga grinned sweetly and put her hands behind her back, "Emo emogla ga emo," (Come on Iris you know what I mean)

Iris put her hands on her hips, "No Emolga, I'm not giving you any apples for breakfast-"

"Emo emo emolga," (No, silly I'm talking about you and Ash" Emolga said

"Yeah, what about Ash?" Iris said glancing over to the tree where her crush was sleeping under.

"Emo ga emolga ga emo ga?"(You're here alone with Zig Zag face aren't you gonna…you know?)Iris looked confused, (ugh do I have to spell it out to you,) Emolga groaned, (what I'm saying is, aren't you're gonna tell Ash you love him?)

Iris dropped the bowel she had been putting away, "Emolga no way!"

"Emolga pouted, "Emo ga emol?" (Why not?)

Iris picked up the bowel, "Because…because, ugh just because okay?"

Emolga rolled her eyes, "Emol ga emo ga ga" (No you're just worried about what Ash might say aren't you?)

"Emolga you sound like Axew, and besides I wouldn't care what Ash would say!" Iris said finishing putting the extra bowels away

"Emo ga emol ga ga!" (Yes you are, look at your face it all red!) Emolga giggled

"Emolga go finish your food," Iris said turning to hide her blushing face

Emolga sighed "Emo ga emol ga" (You won't let me have any fun will you)

"Emolga," Iris said giving her pokemon an irritated look

"Emo emolga ga emo," (Alright, alright I'm going) the pokemon glided off.

Iris sighed, rubbing one of her burning cheeks; she hated it when her blush got the better of her. The purple haired girl ran her brush through her hair again, before pulling out three apples and a few Oran berries from her bag; she started to cut the apple. As she did so she felt her cheeks return to their original temperature, she sighed.

_'I do care; I really do,'_ she thought, _'no matter how much I say I don't, I do, I do care what Ash thinks of me. Why can't I just tell him I how I feel about him?'_ Iris put the cut up apples and Oran berries in a bowel.

_ 'Because your too much of a little kid, and are afraid what he might say,'_ A voice said in her head, Iris frown as she took out a spoon and started mashing the fruit in the bowl, the voice in the back of her head continued to taught her, 'What if the whole Chase thing happens all over again? What if Ash calls you ugly and your hair crazy?' the purple haired girl started mash the fruit harder, _'Then when you lose your temper what are you going to do kick him in the groin, like you did to Chase?'_ Iris poured water into the bowl, some of the Oran berry mush splashed out, _'then what are going to do Iris, run away and cry-'_

"UGH! SHUT UP YOU STUIPID BRAIN!" Iris screamed, all the pokemon turned and looked at the dragon trainer, Iris sweatdropped, "sorry…I was just thinking" the pokemon shrugged and returned to eating and chatting.

Iris looked down at the bowel, it was filled with apple and Oran berry mush, it was supposed to be Oran and apple berry sauce, she added more water to make it saucier, she mixed with the spoon.

"Ash is my best friend, besides even if he doesn't like me we can still be friends," Iris thought she smiled, "yeah that could work…I guess," she gave her mixture a few more stirs, "There it's the apple Oran berry sauce is done,"

"Scraggy scrag scrag?" (Hey Iris can I have some more food please?) ask Scraggy rushing up with his empty food bowl and Pokechow covering his face.

Iris giggled, "Sure thing Scraggy," she went to grab the pokechow

Again, he was forced to wake up feeling sick all over and overheated. The raven haired boy just stayed there, not wanting to move knowing the pain that would come after, it was like a punishment that he didn't deserve but couldn't avoid. He didn't even bother to open his eyes, being in the darkness felt nice; he could feel the uneasy heat on his face before it turned to sudden coldness making his head hurt. Ash tried to ignore all the pain he felt in his body especially the horrible soreness in his throat, but just staying in his sleeping bag soon grew boring and being too weak to eat dinner last night he was also rather hungry.

"I wonder why I don't hear Cilan cooking anything?" he thought, even with his groggy head he knew this was just about the time the connoisseur would start to cook something for breakfast, "I hear the pokemon…but I don't hear Cilan, maybe he's reading or something,"

That's when he heard a voice, "Alright everyone breakfast it over,"

That's not Cilan's voice

"Return everyone!" Ash heard the sound of the pokemon being zapped into their pokeballs.

Ash made a face that _defiantly _wasn't Cilan's voice.

"Now that all the pokemon had eaten, maybe I should wake up Ash, or maybe I shouldn't he didn't sleep very well last night,"

Ash's eyes snapped open, he felt heart jump into throat, "That voice, it can't be,' he glanced over and at the picnic table he saw the Tree Fairy, perfect dark skin, purple hair and all, she was talking to herself while smoothing her hair with a brush with one and hand and held a bowl in the other.

'Oh no what is Iris doing here?' Ash thought that uneasy feeling running though him, 'm-maybe Cilan went to go grab something…yeah that's it. Oh no, she's coming over!' the raven haired boy quickly shut his eyes, ignoring the static pain he felt.

Iris slowly walked over to the tree, she slip her brush back into her skirt pocket and held the bowl, with her apple Oran berry sauce, with both hands. When she came close she slowed her amble to a tip toe.

"Um, h-hey Ash are you awake?" Iris asked quietly, she sunk down next to Zig Zag face's sleeping bag.

At the sound of her voice, Ash could help but let the corners of his mouth turn upward a bit, he heard Iris giggle.

"Ash, I know you awake," she set the bowl down and pulled her knees to her chest, "but you can keep sleeping…if you want,"

The pounding sound of his heart made his head throb worse than ever and his body aches as his nerves started to tingle for the presence of the Tree Fairy.

_'Come on Cilan where are you?'_ Ash thought, he wanted this little joke to be over

Just then there was a low rumble sound could be heard; out of habit his eyes opened he looked down at his stomach and then up at his crush.

"Moring, Ash," Iris said in her bubbly voice, "sounds like you're hungry," the raven haired boy gave a sheepish smile trying to ignore his embarrassment, "Um I made you something to eat," Iris reached over and put her bowl in her lap.

"Wh-what's tha-" he stopped; startled at how hoarse his voice sounded he winced at how it stung to talk.

Iris forced herself not to frown, worry was not an option right now, "I made apple Oran berry sauce, um Cilan told me about your throat," she moved a bit closer, "I hope this doesn't hurt your throat when you swallow,"

Ash smiled, then his stomach rumbled again, "S-Sorry," he croaked

Iris just smiled and took out a spoon, "Ready to eat?"

Ash nodded, he started to push himself up on his forearms but as he was doing so he felt a wave of dizziness sweep over him, he started to sway.

"Here let me help," Iris helped Ash into a sitting position, this brought the stinging needle sensation rushing through his body, Ash gave a small grunt, Iris bit her tongue to keep from saying anything. Ash's stomach started to complain again.

"Here Ash, let's get some food into you," Iris said spooning some sauce on her spoon and holding it out to her sick friend.

Ash couldn't help but blush as Iris started to feed him, he was glad his flushed face covered it up, Iris spooned the apple Oran berry sauce in his mouth. It was smooth, sweet, and it went easily down his throat without an ounce of pain and for some reason each spoonful he felt a little bit better. As the Tree Fairy feed the raven haired boy he focused on staring at anything but Iris, and Iris tried hard to keep her hands form shaking. Iris fed Ash in silence, the only sound where the sounds of the wind passing by and the sound of the spoon scraping against the bowel.

"Last bite," Iris said

Ash open his mouth to get the last of the sweet substance, but the Tree Fairy's hand was shaky causing the apple Oran berry sauce to miss the raven haired boy's mouth splashing it all over his chin and shirt.

Iris gasped, "Oh, I'm so sorry, er um let me get something to, oh darn it" the bowel slipped from her hands and clattered to the ground splashing a few extra drops of the golden sauce on Iris pink skirt, "ugh, I'm so clumsily," the purple haired girl quickly picked up the bowel and spoon, "here let me get something for your shirt,"

"I-it's ok-okay," Zig Zag face said starting to lick the sauce off his chin and around his mouth, "yo-your a-apple sau-sauce...it t-taste re-really g-good an-and i-it ma-makes me f-feel a bit be-better,"

Ash saw the Tree Fairy's dark brown eyes light up, "Really?" Ash gave a nod, Iris clapped her hands, "it must the Oran berries I put in, it must have given you some energy back!"

Iris blushed suddenly feeling embarrassed, "Sorry...I'm not very good at being a doctor,"

Zig Zag face gave a small smile, "I-it's okay," he swallowed and winced at the pain in his throat, "I do-don't re-really li-like d-doctors *cough*...your d-doing a go-good j-job though.." the struggled to stifle another cough, "wh-when I was s-six I was te-terrified of the d-doctor,"

Tree fairy started messing with her hair, "How come?"

Ash was silent for a second before telling Iris the story of that day at the doctor's office when he was six (TG2012; u can read that part again in chapter 8 near the end).

Iris giggled when he finished, "Oh, my gosh, that's cute...hey Ash you know before I wanted to a Dragon Master I actually was interested in being Nurse joy," Ash was rather surprise by this, Iris gave it some thought before she told Ash about her experience taking the Nurse Joy classes, when Iris had finished Ash was laughing so hard that a coughing fit came up.

"Ash it wasn't that funny," Iris said as she patted Ash on the back, but even though she had to say that it did sound pretty funny out loud.

When Ash had managed to catch his breath, he felt a wave of heat and that annoying needle pain wash over him. The raven haired boy's head began to pound, he groaned letting his head slip down to his pillow.

"Ash you alright?!" Iris cried trying to keep any sound of panic from her voice

Ash winced at how loud the Tree Fairy's voice was, "M' fine," he cringed his throat was starting to sting, "i-it just..." he didn't finish his sentence as he started to cough hoarsely, each on rattling his head and making it ache worse and worse and his limb to continually receiving the pain of the Stun Spore, that's when he felt something cool on his collar bone. Then he felt a sharp pain then a soothing sensation...he recognized this feeling it was the feeling that he felt earlier this morning, he looked up to see the Tree Fairy he could see her fingers were resting on his collar bone.

Iris blushed, hearing Ash cough like that made her panic and she had started using her pressure points, now Zig Zag face was looking at her with those perfect amber eyes that she loved so much.

"Sorry," she said taking her fingers from Ash's collar bone, "I kinda panicked-"

"I-it's fine, your re-really g-good a-at t-that pr-pressure poi-points t-thing," Ash coughed, "i-it re-really help t-this morning,"

Iris blinked, she didn't know Ash remembered anything about this morning she thought he was to out of it to remember anything, Pikachu could of told him.

Ash felt himself blush as he wondered if he should ask this question, but he did anyway, "Um...c-could yo-you still d-do the pre-pressure p-points...it f-feels g-good,"

The Tree Fairy gave one her lovely smiles before nodding; she reached down and placed her fingers on a different pressure point, on the side of Ash's neck, and started to rub in the small circular motions. Ash sighed quietly as a soothing feeling rushed through his body; it took his mind off the pain and relaxed him into a drowsy state. The purple haired girl watched as Zig Zag face's amber eyes drifted closed and soon she could hear his breathing slow telling Iris that he'd fallen asleep, she stop rubbing his neck, and just sat there and watched her crush sleep.

The Unova girl had never done this before in fact she couldn't recall watching any guy sleep before, but today she was. Iris had never notice that Ash looked just as cute as he did when he was awake, the only thing that was different was that she couldn't see those perfect amber eyes of his. But after a few minutes of watching Ash she forced herself to stop, instead she felt his forehead, she frowned he felt uncomfortably warm

"I portably should have taken his temperature before he fell asleep," Iris sighed, instead she took a cloth and wet it and set in on his forehead, she made sure the water was lukewarm, not wanting to disturb Zig Zag face's sleep than returned to the picnic table.

After eating a few apples for breakfast, the purple haired girl couldn't decide what to do. She sat the picnic table, then soaked her feet in the river, climbed a tree then she found herself just wondering around. Iris flopped down on the grass near the river and looked up at the cloudless sky. She frowned realizing why she couldn't deice what to do; it was because there was nothing to do! She couldn't let out the pokemon, knowing that they could cause trouble, and she couldn't swim in the river since she was looking after Ash.

She sighed, "How did Cilan survive yesterday, it's so boring!" Iris rolled her eyes, "well Cilan is pretty boring anyway so I guess it didn't affect him," she got up at went back to the picnic table and plopped down, she pulled out her black brush and started to brush it.

"Well at least I managed to tame my hair a little bit," Iris said to herself as she looked into the mirror she had in her hand, her purple hair was wavy but it had gone down in size and had its shinny appearance back, "if only I had my hair tie everything would be perfect,"

The Unova girl sighed putting her mirror and brush away, the rested her head on the table,

"I'm sooooo bored," she grumbled, "so, so, so, soooooo bored," that's when a color of red caught her eye, she turned to see Ash's beloved Pokémon League hat sitting on the table. There was also his blue, white and yellow jacket and gloves. She remembered that she had folded his jacket and put the red hat right on top next to the gloves when Zig Zag face had fallen ill it hadn't moved ever since, Ash didn't need them since he was wearing his pjs anyways.

Iris smiled to herself, "Huh I wonder..." without giving much thought to it Iris grabbed Ash's hat and raced over to the river, she glanced down at her reflection then fitted Ash's hat on her head. Iris giggled it made her hair seem less wavy and it looked great on her, plus the red hat on her head looked funny, as in out of place funny, but either way she couldn't help but laugh, she stood up and smiled.

"I could have fun with this," Iris giggled, she marched out in the center of the camp ground, "I'm Ash Ketchum I'm from Kanto and want to be a Pokémon Master!" she said from memory, since that's what Ash said every time he met someone new, she found it cute. Iris laughed as she pretended to be Ash, walking around pretending Pikachu was on her shoulder, pretending to battle and she even enjoyed mimicking that little pose Ash did after he'd receive a new gym badge. Soon Iris found herself wearing Ash's gloves and jacket, even though they were too big for her.

"This is so much fun," Iris exclaimed doing a cartwheel, then a walkover landing perfectly on her feet, then she jumped onto the picnic table and whip out an empty pokeball, "Okay Tepig i choose you!" she threw the empty pokeball the way Zig Zag face would, and laughed then leaped off the table. As she went to go retrieve the pokeball she heard a moan come from Ash's sleeping bag.

Iris gasped, "Oh no I forgot about Ash!" she had been enjoying herself so much and Ash was so quiet that it had slipped her mind, she quickly dashed over to the tree.

Iris sat down next to her friend's sleeping bag, Ash had a pained look on his face and seemed paler then before and his cheeks were red. Iris reached out and touched Ash's forehead then gasped, he was burning up! Ash groaned loudly, Iris could see sweat dripping down his face and his jet black hair matted to his face, Zig Zag face groaned before he started to cough. Iris jumped the coughs sound dry and pain filled, each cough caused Ash's body to shake uncontrollably.

Iris felt panic bubble up in her stomach, "Ash wake up!" Iris shouted grabbing his shoulder and shaking it roughly, those thoughts from earlier soon filled her mind

'Look at what you did Iris, while you were frolicking around your crush was getting worse by the second!' the voice screeched, 'you're a horrible doctor and you know it, your practically killing Ash by looking after him! What were you thinking you stupid little kid-'

"ASH WAKE UP!" Iris screamed loudly causing a few Pidove to flee from the tree above. The panic had overwhelmed her and Iris was in full blown panic mode!

it took a few more shakes and screams but Iris soon got Ash to wake up.

"Ash, a-are you alright," Iris ask her voice was shaky as the panic left her body. The only response she got was a groan and a loud cough. Ash looked miserable, his pale, flushed cheeked face had pain written all over it and his eyes where blood shot, Iris could hear his breathing was heavy and slow each one sounded a bit congested.

Iris started biting her fingernails it was obvious Ash wasn't okay, "What am I going to do?" she placed her hand on Ash's cheek; he flinched and groaned, "Ash c-can you hear me?"

Ash moaned, as he tried to focus his vision on the person that was speaking to him. The raven haired boy's vision was all blurry and only settled out when he blinked, but it hurt to blink, he managed to look at the person the best he could only to find out one thing.

"W-why...a-are…*cough* y-you...wearing...m-my...cloths?" Ash's voice was raspy but Iris made it out what he said and she instantly became embarrassed. She looked down at herself; Iris was still wearing Ash's hat, jacket and gloves.

Iris sweatdropped, she was just happy Ash seemed to out of it to put much thought in this awkward situation. Ash started to cough violently again, Iris bit her lip and started to hit his back as gently as she could, this just seem to make things worse! Nothing was working, panic was racing through Iris veins as Ash started to wheeze his face was pain filled.

"Ash stop wheezing like that, uh,uh,uh WILL YOU JUST BREATHE!" Iris yelled she was starting to lose it.

Ash couldn't stop coughing, each one felt like it was ripping his chest apart he couldn't breathe and his lungs where burning for air!

Iris jumped up, Ash was starting to have that look again, the one he had this morning that made him seem that he was between dream land and the real world. In fear that Ash would pass out, or worse, Iris raced back over to the picnic table and started to frantically look for anything to help Zig Zag face.

Ash couldn't hear anything more than his desperate gasps for air. He could help but let a little bit of fear get to him

_'Where did she go, where did the Tree Fairy go?'_ he thought as he let out a straggled cry of pain, his head was pounding painfully and he could even see straight with all the pain the was racking his weak and tired body. Ash moaned as he gulp for air it came rushing back out in a cough that felt like a Fury Swipe attack cutting at his throat, 'Iris where did you go?' Ash though his eyes dripping with tears of pain, all he wanted was the presence of the purple haired girl, which he loved so much.

"Come on, come on there has to be something here!" Iris stammered as she dumped the contents of the medicine pouch on the table, "maybe there's some Paralyze heal and we just missed it, yeah!" Iris started tearing though everyone's stuff. She looked through Cilan's bag and Ash's bag, only to find nothing, Iris grabbed her own bag in panic and started to empty it.

"Where is that Paralyze Heal, come on there has to be some!" Iris said, she was close to tears and the sounds of Ash's pain filled coughs and moans where making it worse. That's when something toppled from the mini mountain of stuff on the table and onto her foot. Iris stopped to pick it up.

The purple haired girl frowned, "Ugh, stupid berry pouch," she was about to throw it aside, when something bright red, sticking out of the pouch, caught her attention she took hold of the red thing and pulled it out of the pouch. It was the green stem covered with Cherri berries, the same ones she had used to cure Pikac-

"I can use these to cure Ash, like i did with Pikachu!" Iris squealed, she dropped everything and rushed back over to Ash's side with the Cherri berries and a water bottle in hand.

Ash seemed to have caught some of his breath back, but he was struggling and Iris could tell he was suffering greatly.

"Ash, I need you to eat these," Iris said helping Ash into a sitting position, she winced at how he cried out, she plucked a few Cherri berries off the stem, "here Ash eat these they'll make you feel better, I promise,"

As quickly as she could Iris started to feed Ash the Cherri berries, it was a difficult task when he wouldn't stop squirming and making faces each time one went down. Iris forced Ash to eat five and then a sixth just for good measure and a few gulps of water, and just like that Iris saw a change. Ash stopped coughing and he seemed to be not in a whole lot of pain, Iris smiled as she saw Ash's amber eyes open. He groaned, Ash was too weak to say much, but did Iris a smile to show his thanks.

Iris felt her heart throb with an overwhelming of happiness, _'I did it, I actually cured him without the_ _Selvio weed!_' she thought as Ash drifted off to sleep once more the Unova girl quickly applied a cool cloth to his sweaty forehead and tuck Ash in a bit, just like this earlier this morning it brought a smile to her face, Iris rested against the tree and sighed, "I am a good doctor after all," the purple haired girl said happily to herself...not knowing that her last choice was probably her worst one yet.

* * *

On the trail leading back to camp Cilan, Pikachu and Axew walked, their where all rather tired from searching the second pond all day.

"Pika pi chu pika"(I can't believe we didn't find any Selvio weed) Pikachu moaned (I hope Ash is okay back at camp) the electric mouse's ears dropped

"Cheer up Pikachu," Cilan said "I'm positive we'll find some tomorrow,"

"Ax axew ew ew ax" (Yeah Pikachu just stay positive) Axew said patting Pikachu on the back

Pikachu just sighed, Ash was his best friend and the thought of him being in pain worried the small electric mouse.

"Axew AX ax ew!" (Pikachu, TAG your it!)the green dragon pokemon slapped Pikachu on the back and took off running.

Pikachu rolled his eyes _'A game of Chase won't kill you, besides it'll help take my mind off Zig Zag_ _face...pff what a silly name Iris gave Ash'_ Pikachu thought as he raced after his friend.

"Be careful you two!" Cilan called after the pokemon.

The green haired teen sighed, all morning Cilan and the pokemon looked though the 2nd pond in search of Selvio weed only to find none. Even with the help of the group of Tympoles they couldn't find any, well there was also due to the fact Oshawott started to pester one of the female Tympoles which lead to a battle with the Tympole's mother, a giant Semitoad. That event wasted a good amount of time, but they still managed to search every nook and cranny of that pond, too bad it was all in vain. The group finally decided to throw in the towel when the sun started to set, now it was late afternoon and the sun was dipping below the trees giving the sky a lovely golden, red color.

_'When I back to camp I better start making dinner...hmmm I wonder how Iris and Ash are doing_' Cilan thought, then he smirked and shook his head. The connoisseur thought back to last night when Iris was asking to stay back and take care of Ash, at first Cilan tried to talk her out of it but she was being stubborn and Cilan gave up. Normally he'd have no problem with Iris staying behind it was just her lack of doctoring abilities that made him unsure, besides the connoisseur knew the real reason why Iris wanted to stay behind.

_'Those two, huh I guess they would make a good couple,'_ Cilan thought, that right the connoisseur knew about his Ash and Iris having a crush on one another, he found out just about last week.

At first he just thought their daily fights was just a friendly rivalry and they did it just to get under each other's skin, but recently he found out that it wasn't the case. With his connoisseur skills Cilan notice that each time they bickered over something ridiculous it would always end in a strange way. It either ended with Ash or Iris or sometimes both, of their faces bright red, Cilan first thought it was out of anger but he soon realized it wasn't. Most times when they we're traveling to a new city or town Cilan could hear Iris mumbling to Axew and most times it was about their raven haired friend, Ash. Cilan wasn't much of an eavesdropper but lately he couldn't help but listen, mostly due to the fact Iris was a rather loud whisper, he had heard Iris say things like: "Ash's so cute", "I wonder what his hair feels like," "Does my hair look alright Axew?" "Do you think I should ask him to climb a tree with me" most times iris's little chats with Axew ended with the purple haired girl busting out in a fit of giggles, it was so loud Cilan couldn't understand why Ash never said anything about it. Each time Iris gushed over the boy and she even called him a strange name, Zig Zag Face, it made sense those z marks on Ash's face gave it away and a few days before he had heard Iris mumble the name again, and when Cilan asked her about it Iris came up with a corny little lie that Cilan saw straight though, but he didn't pester Iris about it.

It had been a little bit more difficult to figure out if Ash liked Iris. At first the raven haired trainer, being so busy with battling, didn't seem to have much interest in Iris or for love in for that matter, but every so often Cilan caught Ash starting at Iris. Cilan could tell right away that the look in Ash's eyes when he was starting at Iris was different when he was starting at something else, it as if Ash was hypnotized by the sight of Iris, and sometimes when Ash notice that the connoisseur was watching him, Ash would freeze for a few seconds before looking away with his face all red. Cilan also caught Ash talking to Pikachu about Iris he would call Iris by Tree Fairy, it was strange, and would call Iris pretty and perfect and things Cilan thought Ash would never say about a girl. Pikachu seemed to highly annoyed by the conversations and most time just seem to sit there half listing, and when Iris pop out of nowhere Ash would go completely silent and he'd blush. Over the past couple days Cilan heard Ash mumble Tree Fairy in his sleep, due to the fever he was running because of the Stun Spore, and that when he realized it was referring to Iris.

Cilan since he wasn't a romance connoisseur first label Ash and Iris liking each other as a hunch, but today he had got his answer that his hunch was true. At the pond he had plainly asked Pikachu and Axew about their trainer's crushing on each other, and Cilan had to guess that the pokemon where caught off guard because they both quickly answered 'yes, Ash and Iris did like each other,'. There must have been some sort of problem because right after both Pokemon started to deny it and started freaking out, it took a while to calm them down and for Cilan to promise not say anything about but they managed to get past it. Cilan had been wondering if he should tell Ash and Iris about knowing about them crushing on each other, but then Cilan remembered what Cress had said about young love:

"Young love it as delicate as a soufflé and they slightest noise could make it go flat and rather unappetizing, it's best for it to cool and to be served at the proper time."

In other words that meant, that it's best for young lovers to wait for the proper time to confess there love form each other, Cilan couldn't argue with that, so after a bit of thinking the green haired connoisseur decided that Ash and Iris would confuses when they are ready.

"Doesn't mean I can't give them a few hints," Cilan said to himself, he smirked, "it's just so cute how they try to cover it up-"

"Cilan! Cilan!" came a loud voice, Cilan looked up to see Iris running toward him, she had a panicked look on her face.

"Iris what are you doing here?" Cilan asked as Iris stopped in front of him, "you're supposed to be back at camp,"

Axew and Pikachu came up wondering what the problem was and why Iris had ran past them in such a hurry.

"Ax ax ew axew?" (Iris what's the matter?) Axew asked climbing up into his trainer's hair.

"P-Pika chu pika?" (I-Is it Ash?) Pikachu asked his ears dropping with worry

Iris put her hands on her knees as she tried to catch her breath, "Cilan...s-something wrong...something's wrong with A-Ash"

"What do you mean, Iris?" Cilan asked looking worried

Iris shook her head, "I-I...i-it's just come on," she grabbed Cilan's wrist and pulled him behind her.

Back at camp loud moaning could be heard and Iris couldn't help but feel guilty for each of those moans. The dragon type trainer sat at the picnic table with her hands resting on her arms, she was waiting for Cilan to hurry up and finishing seeing what was wrong with Zig Zag face.

"I don't know what happened, I gave him some Cherri berries and he was fine for the past two hours and then fifteen minutes later Ash is moaning and looking sicker than ever" Iris explained to Axew, "I-I guess I just panicked and that's when I went off to find you guys. Y-You don't think I made Ash worse do you?"

Axew shook his head, "Ax ax ew ew ax?" (What? No way you couldn't have done that, besides you followed what Cilan said right?)

Iris looked down at her hands, "Well I followed most of what he told me to do...I just hope I didn't do anything wrong,"

"Ax axew ew," (Don't worry Iris everything's going to be okay,) Axew said deciding that would be the best thing to say.

"Ash it's your stomach that's hurting right?" Cilan asked, Ash gave a small nod and continued to groan.

The rave haired boy hugged his stomach as a wave of pain and nausea hit him, Ash gave a pain filled groan. It felt like something was tying his stomach into the tightest knots possible, his stomach hurt so badly and he didn't know why.

"Pika pi chu pika," (Come on Ash fight this off) Pikachu said snuggling up to his sick trainer.

Ash gave a small smile at the electric mouse's concern but the pain in his stomach hit him again and he started to moan again, Ash pulled his knees close to his stomach and clenched his teeth he couldn't remember if his stomach had ever hurt this badly before. Ash took a shaky breath, he felt like puking but nothing came up as a wave of nausea passed over him, Ash moaned his whole body was pounding and aching all he wanted was for it all stop.

Cilan frown at the thermometer, it read 103.8, that was dangerously high fever for Ash to have in his condition. Ash looked miserable he was pale and his cheeks where flushed red the a few strains of the boy's black hair was stuck to his sweat covered forehead and he couldn't seem to stop shivering.

"Ash just try to relax," Cilan said placing a wet cloth on the boy's forehead, Ash moaned as the cold water made contact with his feverish skin, "I'm going to grab something to help your stomach," Cilan got up and went over to the picnic table.

"Is Ash going to be okay?" Iris asked as Cilan came up to the table

"I'm not sure," Cilan admitted, "Ash says he has a really bad stomach ache,"

"A stomach ache, can't you just give him some medicine for that," Iris asks thinking that'll be the simplest answer.

Cilan shook his head, "I could but I don't even know what's causing his stomach to hurt so badly," he looked at Iris, "what did you give him to eat Iris?"

"Oh, all I been giving him all day is my apple Oran berry sauce," Iris said

"No, that can't be it" Cilan said, there was another loud groan from Ash, "Did you give him anything else?"

Iris her finger to her chin, "Well, I gave him some water and the medicine for his throat...and some Cherri berries-"

"Wait, Cherri berries, you gave Ash Cherri berries?" Cilan asked his voice concerned.

"Uh, yeah…i-is that a problem?" Iris asked her stomach tighten

Cilan pinched the bridge of his nose, "Oh great,"

"What! Did I do something wrong?!" Iris asked frantically

"Iris you never give humans Cherri berries, there for pokemon only!" Cilan said then sighed, "Well at least I know what's bothering Ash's stomach,"

"Ash will be alright won't he?" Iris asked starting to feel a bit panicked.

"Yeah, Ash will be fine, but he'll have a pretty bad stomach ache for a while," Cilan said starting to get things ready for dinner.

"Are you kidding me, oh and here I was thinking I was doing so well and all I did was goof up!" Iris groaned and buried her head in her arms

"Ax ew ax ax," (Iris everything will be fine) Axew said patting Iris poufy hair.

"No, Axew everything wouldn't be fine," Iris sat back up and grabbed Axew, "UGH, for Mew's sake I could have killed him without knowing it!" she said shaking Axew back and forth.

"Cherri berries aren't going to kill Ash, Iris," Cilan said rolling his eyes, "so just calm down,"

Iris sighed, "Oh…okay," then she clenched her fist as anger filled up inside her, "UGH BUT WHY DID HAVE TO BE SO STUPID UGH!" she shouted waving her fist angrily in the air.

Axew and Cilan sweatdropped.

Ash groaned again and hugged his middle as another pain stabbed his stomach; he clenched his teeth and pulled his knees a bit closer to his body. He moaned loudly it felt like a Toxic attack was hitting ruthlessly at his stomach each time he couldn't help but moan.

"Ooohhhh," Ash moaned

Pikachu couldn't stand to see his trainer in so much pain, the electric mouse snuggled up to the boy, "Pika pi chu pi," (Come on Ash try to relax like Cilan said)

Ash took a shaky breath and let it out slowly and then coughed his whole body felt miserable, his head was pounding non-stop and his muscles ached. The raven haired boy bit his lip as a wave of nausea washed over him, he felt like puking but his stomach refused to bring anything up, so that churning feeling just settled in his stomach and taunted him. Ash pulled his arms closer to his body as the heat that used to consume his body was swallowed up by a sudden coldness, causing him to start to shiver, achy pain racked through him. Pikachu reached over and wiped the cool cloth over the trainer's sweaty brow, but didn't do much his face was coated in a thin layer of perception due to his ongoing fever and Ash couldn't help but feel a throbbing pain that seemed to be coming from behind his heavy eyelids which he forced to keep open. Ash hugged his stomach again as another pain rippled through him, then he felt it, a strong wave of nausea and then he felt something warm and gross start to climb up his throat.

"Are you sure Ash is going to be alright?" Iris asked for the fifth time in the last ten minutes.

Cilan sighed, "Yes Ash will be fine, he'll just be sick to his stomach for a while. The Cherri berries will pass besides the worst that could happen is some vomiting."

And as if on cue there was a loud gaging sounding coming from Ash then a loud cry from Pikachu.

"PIKKKAAA!" (AAASSSHHH!) Pikachu screams and starts racing toward the table with vomit covering his bright yellow fur.

"Oh no," Cilan groaned, he quickly grabbed a bowl and going over to Ash.

"PIKA PI CHU PIKA!" (GET THIS STUFF OFF ME!) Pikachu cries waving his arms around in pure disgust

"Ax axew ew ax ax!" (Pikachu karma sucks for you don't it?) Axew said between laughs

"PI CHU PIKA!" (SHUT UP AXEW, THIS ISN"T FUNNY!) Pikachu snapped an anime vain popping out of his head.

Iris couldn't help but smile at the amusing scene, but then she heard Ash vomit again guilt made her frown again, "Come on Pikachu I'll get you all cleaned up," she reached down and carefully picked up the pokemon where it's fur wasn't dripping with vomit.

Over by the tree Cilan had forced Ash up in a sitting position and rested the bowl in his lap. Ash held it with slightly shaky hands as he heaved in and out the world around him was spinning in circles and he wanted it to stop. Ash felt his stomach churn sending the pain; he didn't have time to groan as he felt hot vomit slither up his sore throat. Cilan rubbed the raven haired boy's back as he vomited, the fluid splashed in the bowl leaving an unpleasant smell behind. Ash moaned as the taste of vomit stained his taste buds, it tasted nasty it almost made him vomit again.

"...M-my...stom-stomach..." Ash moaned the smell of the throw up made him sway.

Cilan held the boy's shoulder, "Easy Ash, just try to relax," Cilan held up a water bottle to his friend's mouth, Ash groaned even the smell of water made his stomach hurt (TG2012: uh, I not sure if water has a smell...) but Cilan forced him to drink the water, it almost came back up but Ash forced it down. For the next two to three hours Ash suffered from his stomach ache and continued to puke and for the next two to three hours Iris felt guilty for causing Ash the stomach ache. She knew she should be beating herself up over this but she couldn't help it.

"Come on Iris, you didn't know about the Cherri berries, it was just a mistake" Cilan said, he was starting to get annoyed by Iris sulking.

"I know, I know, it's just that every time I make a mistake...it tends to hurt someone else too," Iris said picking at her food, she didn't feel like eating especially since Ash had vomited up his, when he was trying to eat earlier, it had made her lose her appetite. But now Zig Zag face was asleep, at least he wasn't suffering as bad as he had been when he was awake.

"Ash is still sick?" Leavnny asked, the pokemon where sitting in a big circle and eating dinner.

Axew nodded, "We didn't find any Selvio weed, now Ash is going to have to wait until tomorrow to find some," the dragon pokemon took a bite of his food, "Iris gave Ash some Cherri berries and gave him a really bad belly ache, apparently Cherri berries don't work on humans," the pokemon sighed as they felt bad for their ill trainer they're all wondering when Ash would get better, well that was before Axew started giggling, they all looked up wondering what was so funny.

"Sorry it's just that *giggle* Ash puked all over Pikachu earlier and he completely freaked out!" Axew said laughing as he remembered the funny sight.

Pikachu stopped in mid-bite and shot an anger dagger at the green dragon pokemon, "Axew!" he yelled as his faced heated up in embarrassment.

The pokemon started to laugh.

"He was all like, 'Blech!' and 'AHHH' and "GET THIS OFF OF ME!'" Axew exclaimed running around and mimicking all of Pikachu's earlier actions.

"Hey it wasn't that funny!" Pikachu declared as the pokemon started to laugh harder, out of the corner of his eye Pikachu could see Snivy giggling with everyone else, she caught his gaze. The grass snake winked at him before covering her face in her hands and continuing to laugh. Pikachu blushed a bit.

"Hey guys, knock it off," everyone looked up to see Iris glaring at them, "Ash is trying to sleep!"

They all groaned feeling annoyed.

"We've cooped up in our pokeballs all day; can't we at least have a good laugh?" Excdrill mumbled

"You've been inside your pokeballs all day?" Pikachu asked knowing that Iris would always play with the rest of the pokemon when she be at camp by herself

"Yep, besides lunch Iris wouldn't let us out at all," Snivy said taking a bite of food.

"I busted out of my pokeball a few times but Iris kept telling me to return," Emolga said pouting she crossed her arms, "Iris kept on saying she had to focus on taking care of Ash,"

Pikachu saw Snivy smirk, "Speaking of Iris and Ash," she said, "did anything interesting happen between them today? I mean they were here. At camp. Alone." The grass snaked giggled

Everyone started to snicker, even though they had tried their best to keep it a secret the word about Iris liking Ash and Ash liking Iris got around to every pokemon pretty fast. At first Pikachu and Axew where a bit worried about everyone knowing and where about to go chew Emolga, Oshawott and Snivy out, but after a bit, they decided to couldn't hurt as long as it didn't slip from any of the pokemon's mouths.

"I hear a few things from inside my pokeball today," Snivy said, then quickly informed everyone about Iris and Ash telling each other on their view of doctors and being a doctor, "it wasn't much but I guess it cute since they got to each other a little better,"

"Hey guys any you up for seconds?" Cilan called coming over with some more Pokechow a few of the pokemon quickly lined up to get refills on their bowls.

Pikachu was about to get more when he felt a tap on his shoulder, he turn to be looking into the red eyes of the grass snake pokemonin which he was rather found of. (TG2012: I'm pretty sure Snivy's eyes are red…or maybe their brown :/)

"Uh, um hi S-Snivy," Pikachu said giving her a smile hoping that would cover up his red face.

Snivy giggled, Pikachu looked so cute when he smiled, "Hi Pikachu I uh just wanted to say thanks you know for earlier back down at the pond,"

Pikachu looked confused, "thank me…f-for what?" he asked

Snivy smiled and put her hands on her hips, "You know for knocking that Toxic attack away from me with your Iron Tail when we were battling that Semitoad with each other remember?"

"Oh right, I remember," Pikachu said as he was reminded of the battle they had with the mama Semitoad. The poison pokemon had launched a Toxic attack and it was heading straight towards Snivy, knowing that would be super effective against a grass time Pikachu jumped in front of her and slapped it away with an Iron Tail attack at the nick of time.

"Oh that, yeah that was nothing!" Pikachu said rubbing the back of his head.

Snivy giggled, "You're just so funny, and you were so brave back there when you used your Thunderbolt to shock that Semitoad into next week,"

(TG2012: and yes I know Semitoad is a ground type and I know thunderbolt wouldn't have worked on it…but let's pretend it did!)

"Stop your embarrassing me," Pikachu said waving his hand

"Well uh I just wanted to say thanks," Snivy seemed to hesitate before she came forward and gave the electric mouse a quick hug. Pikachu was rather shocked and dropped his bowl in the process, Snivy let go after giving a quick hug she winked and wiggled her fingers as she made her way back to the group of female pokemon, he was so stunned he didn't even notice the redness on Snivy's green skin.

"Whoa what was that," Pikachu jumped as Tepig elbowed him

"W-What was what?" Pikachu asked begging that the fire-type pokemon hadn't seen the last few moments.

"Don't give me that," Tepig said, "we saw the whole thing,"

"W-we?" Pikachu asked, he turned to the sound of laughing and saw Oshawott, Excadrill and Crustle and a confused Axew on the side.

"We saw you getting all lovey dovey with Snivy," Tepig teased.

"Oh you're so brave by knocking that Semitoad into next week with your Thunderbolt" Oshawott teased in a high pitched voice.

Pikachu's face grew red with embarrassment, "Shut up guys before I knock you guys next week with my Thunderbolt," he said chasing them around with his cheeks sparking electricity. Even though the guys had ruined it he had to say the random hug from Snivy had warmed his heart…and not to mention his face.

"Guys could you stop it already," Snivy asked, the female pokemon around here where giggling their head off, "you dared me to do it and I did, alright geez,"

"Yeah of course you did the dare 'cause you enjoyed it," Unfezant said between laughs, she poked the grass snake.

Snivy frowned "I did not…I mean it was nice-"

"Oh, look at her face it's all red!" Leavanny commented

"You guys, ugh, okay so what I enjoyed hugging Pikachu, besides you guys dared me to do it and I did so doesn't mean anything!" Snivy protested

"I don't get the joke," Emolga said feeling annoyed at why they were all laughing, "will someone explain it to me? I mean Snivy and Pikachu are friends what's so funny about them hugging?"

This made the others laugh harder.

"Emolga shut your trap, don't worry about you'll figure it out later," Snivy snapped feeling annoyed by the younger pokemon

"Don't tell me what to do you're not Iris," Emolg said sticking out her tongue

Snivy sighed she just thanked Mew that Emolga didn't know much about love, or she'd be more annoying than ever, she groaned as she tried to tune out her friends laughing.

Sure they had dared her to go and hug Pikachu, just as a joke, but Snivy had to admit that she really did want to give Pikachu a hug. It was like every time she was around that electric mouse her serious attitude melted off and she became all happy and jumpy on the inside, she like feeling that way. Snivy wanted to feel that way more often…but she didn't know what the feeling was.

Too bad she didn't know that the feeling was love.

* * *

*blows raspberry* I don't know this chapter started out good then it kinda flopped at the end :/ Meh sorry for the sucky chapter but I hope you guys enjoyed it either way…I guess. Ahh! Gotta go to bed schools tomorrow, wahh winter breaks over, wish me luck at school tomorrow! X3

Bye: Toadettegirl2012


	14. Chapter 14: Cilan Tells Them

Hey guys I'm back, that's right it's me with another chapter of Sick with No Cure, yay! I know, I know I take forever to post a new chapter but I have a very good reason this time! I had school and then my family and I were moving houses so I had like zero time to type and it took me forever to find my computer since it was packed in like five different boxes :/. But anyway I've done it and finished this chapter and I hope you guys enjoy it!

Ages:

Ash:12

Iris:12

Cilan:14

Disclaimer: If I owned Pokémon I'd be some rich person living in an awesome house and would turn all my fanfics into Pokémon TV episodes…but I don't own Pokémon so that can't happen :b

* * *

Chapter 13: Cilan Tells Them

Iris sighed as she stretched her sore arms above her head. The dragon type trainer was in a small clearing, somewhere up the river near camp, and had just finished getting washed up, she was wearing her usual pink and yellow outfit.

She yawned, "Oh...I'm exhausted," Iris said to herself, there was a towel on her head Iris had also washed her hair the washing was easy but getting all of her dark violet hair dry was the hard part, "I wish Emolga could learn Gust or something, it would make drying my hair a whole lot easier,"

The Unova girl removed the towel from her head and a violet wavy and poufy mess drifted down her back, she took her white towel that was dotted with pink and purple polka dots and started to rub her hair dry as she turned to a nearby bush.

"Hey, Axew you can come out of that bush now," Iris called, when she was washing Axew usually sat in a bush so he wouldn't have to watch his trainer wash up, plus most of the bushes had berries in them, "Axew did you hear me?" Iris asked when there was no response from the bush; the dragon trainer went over and poked her head into the bush. She smiled when she saw Axew curled up in a ball sucking his little thumb, fast asleep her green little dragon pokemon looked so cute when he was asleep, but Axew being asleep at about when the sun was up wasn't Axew's normal behavior. Normally Axew would be up and running, full of energy, and would be nagging someone to play with him, but toady Iris couldn't blame Axew for being tired.

Last night everyone had stayed awake taking care of Zig Zag face, well Iris and Cilan did Axew and Pikachu threw in the towel right around 11:00. Iris straighten up leaving Axew to sleep a bit longer as she did so she winced, her back was sore…her whole body was sore actually. Iris had slept on the ground, something that she'd rarely do, to help take care of Ash. Cilan and Iris started out with two hour turns looking after Ash, but they had to change it to hour and a half when it took Iris about twenty minutes to wake Cilan up for his turn. It went on like this all the way to about midnight, but soon both of the friends had trouble stay awake so they both stayed up to look after their sick friend. Sure Iris was exhausted from staying up all night, but she felt good that she had helped take care of Zig Zag face…plus she also learned some important information from Cilan.

(Flashback to last night: Iris POV)

I jerk my head up and blink my eyes open for the third time; ugh I don't know how much longer I can stay awake. It's must be a least past midnight I can feel my once very active brain quickly turning into mush, I yawn and rub my heavy eyelids and look around. The campsite is quiet, the sky above is dark and is a bit cloudy but a few stars can be seen shining through Axew and Pikachu are curled up in my pink sleeping bag and are both fast asleep, oh what I wouldn't give to be in their position right now. Nearby Cilan was slumped against the tree trunk, he looks just as exhausted as I am, his green eyes are dropping close I sigh.

"Cilan *yawn* come on… stay awake," I say, the connoisseur's eyes snap open he looks at me

"...Right, ugh...yeah," he rubs his eyes and yawns

I give a small smirk, Cilan and I had been up for hours now and after it took me forever to wake him up we both decided we'd both should stay up and keep each other awake while we looked after Ash but it looks like I have to do both jobs now. I turn my attention back to Zig Zag face, I'm sitting next him, I'm glad he's not awake or the sight of me just staring at him would be awkward, but I can't help but started he looks so cute...but not very peaceful. Poor Ash has been tossing and turning all night, and I feel hopeless as I can just sit here as he fights off the feverish dreams that taut him. Just then Ash starts to moan he moves slightly and he moans louder as pain seems to cross over his pale and sweaty face. I frown as I take the warm and dry cloth from Ash's forehead and quickly switch it out with the cool wet one that is sitting in the bowl nearby, I set it on his head Ash flinches by luckily doesn't wake up.

It took Cilan and I a good three hours to get Zig Zag face to fall asleep the first time. Before he was so overheated by his fever that we couldn't get him to rest at all, not even with my pressure points, not to Ash didn't stop puking until about 9:45. I felt awful watching him heave his guts out knowing that it was my own fault for giving him those Cherri berries, I apologized like ten times and at one point Ash said he forgave me. I couldn't look at him after he said that because I knew my face was as red as ever, plus he started barfing all over again. He finally fell asleep out of pure exhaustion. But even though the throwing up was now over all that we we're worried about now was how to get his fever down three times already Ash's high fever has caused him to wake up a bit delusional, last time he thought I was his mom! The last time we checked it was a raging 103.9 and that was about an hour ago, Mew only knows how high it is right now.

Ash moans loudly, then his breathing quickens and he starts shiver, Zig Zag face's lips are moving but only moans and mumbles are coming out. I force my panic down with a deep breath and let my fingers press below his ear, right on his jaw bone and rub slowly (TG2012: Hey I told u I made these pressure points up :/) this seems to help Ash's moans decrees but that's all.

"Your good at that pressure point thing," I look up Cilan is sitting across from me, on the opposite side of Ash's sleeping bag, he seems more awake now.

I nod, "Yeah" I say continuing to rub the pressure point, Ash's moans had stopped but the pain on his face won't go away, "I-I guess I am,"

There's silence, except the sound of Ash's quick breathing and Pikachu and Axew soft snores.

"…Hey Iris, can I ask you something?" Cilan asks testing Ash's flushed cheek

"Yeah, what is it?" I ask, my eyes are dropping but I do nothing about it.

"I want to know…uh why did you want to stay back and take care of Ash?"

The connoisseur asked the question causally and being so sleepy I don't really think about my answer.

"Um…" I rub my tired eyes in rhythm with the way I'm rubbing Ash's pressure point, "I stayed back…uh b-because I lo-" I stop in mid-sentence and blink realizing that I was about to say "I love Ash" I shake my head, "it was because I wanted to that's why!" I say quickly and a bit louder then I meant too.

Cilan blinks, "Oh is that all?" I nod I hardly notice that I'm rubbing Ash's pressure point a bit harder, "are you sure, because I think I know the real reason why you stayed back,"

I stare at Cilan not knowing what to say or think, I feel the hairs on my neck stand on end, but I hide my nervousness, "Oh, you know why I stayed back Cilan?" I know I probably shouldn't test the connoisseur but I did anyway…I had to know what he was thinking, "okay why did a stay back then Cilan?" my fingers are starting to sweat I know that was a bad idea.

Cilan chuckles, "Um I believe that if my evaluation is correct, you stayed behind because you, Iris," he stopped as if I was supposed to jump in and stop him from saying anything else, but I didn't know if I was supposed to so I just concentrated on Ash's pressure points, "Iris you stayed behind because you love Ash simple as that,"

I heart jumped into my throat, '_What?! H-How did Cilan find out-_' I look over to where Axew's sleeping I feel anger flare up inside me.

"Who the heck told?!" I say in a loud whisper, "did Axew tell you? Oh if he DID HIS BUTT IS SO-"

"Hey, hey quite down," Cilan said hushing me, Ash moaned I force myself to swallow my anger, "and Axew didn't tell me, I figured it out myself,"

I blink, I didn't think Cilan paid any attention to me and Ash when we're messing around with each other, "B-But how-"

"You kind of gave it away lots of time," Cilan said, I can tell this is about to turn into one of his lectures but I don't interrupt him, I figure out how he found out about my big secret. Cilan plainly told me how loud I whisper I was when I was talking about Ash to Axew and how I didn't hide my blushing very well and the giggle fits I busted out in made it worse.

"It surprises me how Ash hasn't notice anything yet," Cilan said shaking his head

"You're not going to tell Ash I like him are you?" I ask removing my fingers from Ash's jaw bone.

Cilan rubs the back of his head, "Um actually Iris-"

I jump up, "Unless you already told him!" my voice raises to a shout

"Iris quite down-'

"Don't tell me to be quite!" I yell starting to stomp over to the connoisseur, "IF YOU TOLD ASH I SWEAR TO ARCUS-"

I stop as my foot stomps onto something soft; it gives a loud cry of pain. I gasp in my attempts to stomp _over_ Ash I accidentally stomped on Ash! Ash started up another coughing fit and I felt horribly embarrassed for waking him up in such an uncomfortable way. Besides Ash's coughing fit, the only other thing I from remember last night was what Cilan said to me before I went to bed.

"Don't worry Iris I won't tell Ash you like him, I promise" Cilan had said, " but just remember this: 'Young love it as delicate as a soufflé and they slightest noise could make it go flat and rather unappetizing, it's best for it to cool and to be served at the proper time.'"

(Normal POV)

Iris had no clue what that meant, but whatever it did mean it must have been important or Cilan probably wouldn't have said it.

Iris went over to the bush and picked up her sleeping Axew and cradled him in one arm and started to brush her damp hair with her other hand as she started back to camp, "I wish that soufflé thing made sense to me…maybe it's just a connoisseur thing," Iris said to herself as she walked.

Back at camp Ash was sitting up with his back against the tree, and was concreting on breathing. He had just gotten over the first coughing fit of the day and it felt like his throat was being lit on fire. The raven haired boy struggled to keep his mouth open and at the same time breath, his connoisseur friend was looking down his throat with a flashlight. Ash let a few stray tears run freely down his face, he didn't make any attempt to wipe them away, just the thought of moving made his body ache with needle like pain.

"Just as I thought," Cilan said clicking off the flashlight, "the swelling in your throat has gotten worse; you're really going to have to limit your talking today,"

Ash gave a groan and closed his mouth; his poor throat had been aching all night and felt dry and unbearably achy. Besides he really wasn't planning on speaking much today anyway, each word he somehow mustered to speak sounded so raspy and weak that it sounded like it was being caught up in a Whirlwind attack; it bubbled from his mouth and then was whisked away. The sick boy didn't really want to talk anyway, each word would scratch his throat, which would led to coughs which would led to that all over pain that tortured him so much.

"Don't worry Ash, as soon as Iris gets back she'll go to the pond and find Selvio weed for sure," Cilan started to stand, but Ash managed to call his name in a weak voice.

"Cilan...ca-can I-" he stopped to take a breath, he felt his cheeks warm as he thought of what he was about to ask, "I wa-was w-wondering…I-I mean…er, uh, co-could I-Iris stay a-and take care o-of m-me ag-again t-today?" he asked his throat burning just as bad as his face.

Cilan blinked, "Y-You want Iris to stay at camp today again?" the connoisseur asked wondering if the fever Ash was running had erased his memory of what happened the day before their female friend stayed to look after him.

Ash gave a nod, his face was on fire but he knew it be worth it if it meant spending the day with Iris again.

Even in the shade of the tree Cilan could see the deep red hue that colored Ash's face, ears and neck, the connoisseur smirked slightly.

"Uh can I ask why, Ash?" Cialn inquired

Ash wasn't expecting that, feeling to embarrassed he shook his head

"Do you mind if I take a guess?"

Ash frowned slightly there was something in Cilan's voice that made him feel a bit uneasy about it, but he didn't see any harm of Cilan taking a measly guess, "Er…sure," Ash said with a small shrug.

"Alright then it's Evaluation Time!" Cilan exclaimed striking one of his many connoisseur posies.

Ash sweatdropped, Pikachu groaned, "Pika pi chu" (Oh come this do you have to do it this early in the morning?) the electric mouse pulled his blanket over his head.

"Ash, I notice your different personalities around a certain person" Cilan started, "normally your excited and full of energy and ready for anything just like a spicy and tangy Figy berry. But around this certain person your quiet and clumsy and seem to be in a different world like a clam that refuses to open up or the soft taste of parsley that can easily get lost in a dish,"

(TG2012: You guys have no idea how hard that was to muster up one of Cilan's connoisseur lectures…i-it takes quite a lot if you're wondering…)

Ash blinked felling confused, "Um…w-what's yo-your *cough* poi-point?"

Cilan chuckled "Well to put it simply, Ash you have a crush on someone and with a help of a little birdy it's our dragon loving friend Iris!"

Ash felt embarrassment explode in his cheeks, he opened his mouth to say it wasn't true it but his achy throat wouldn't let any words out. Besides Cilan had figured it out, he was crushing on Iris, but how did CIlan figure it out was the question. Ash frowned.

"A l-little bi-birdy…t-told y-you huh?" he glared over a Pikachu, who peeked out innocently from under his blanket.

"Pi pi chu?" (Uh…tweet tweet?) the electric mouse squeaked

Ash felt anger well up inside him, "P-PIKACHU HO-HOW C-COULD YOU!? YOU PROIMSE YOU WOU-ACK!" Ash's couldn't continue because of his throat and started to cough.

Cilan started patting his back, "There's no need to get all work up Ash, besides I figured out you liked Iris even before Pikachu told me," the connoisseur chuckled, "the sighs were so obvious-"

"Cilan" Ash growled his dry throat giving the words extra ferocity, "I s-swear to M-Mew *cough* i-if you te-tell Iris I'll-"

Cilan sweatdropped, "There's no need to worry Ash, I won't tell promise, er just remember what my brother Cress told me about romance, 'Young love it as delicate as a soufflé and they slightest noise could make it go flat and appear rather unappetizing, it's best for it to cool and to be served at the proper time.' "

Pikachu frowned, "Pikachu pi chu pika?" (What the heck is that supposed to mean?)

Ash blinked not knowing the answer, "Prob-probably s-some co-connoisseur logic," he mumbled as Cilan went to go tend to breakfast.

"Guys I'm back," Ash heart jumped recognizing the voice of the Tree Fairy as she emerged from the bushes. The raven haired boy smiled at how the towel on Iris's head swayed as she walked.

"Good morning Ash," Iris said sweetly placing the sleeping Axew on her sleeping bag, which still rested on the ground since last night, "how are you feeling?" Ash felt his face heat up for Iris's concern for him; his purple haired crush came over and sat beside him.

"Pika pi chu pika?" (Hey, where's my good morning?) Pikachu asked feeling a bit offended

Iris giggled, "Good morning Pikachu" she scratched the pokemon between the ears, "how are you feeling Ash" she asked again

"I-I'm-ack!" his throat burned as he tried to speak, and to make it worse his nervousness was starting to kick in.

"Pika pi chu pika" (Ash has to limit his talking today because of his throat, Iris) Pikachu said (but what Ash meant to is that he's feeling better and no longer has a stomach ache)

Ash glared at the pokemon as he gritted his teeth against the pain in his throat, he was just praying that Pikachu wouldn't say anything to embarrass him.

"Oh um about the Cheri berries Ash," Iris said looking down at her hands, "like I said before I'm really super sorry about that…I didn't know, I m-mean er I just panicked I-I-"

"I-Iris it's…It's alright" Ash managed to croak

The Tree Fairy gave a sheepish smile, "Oh that's good…I mean I'm glad you're alright…I um," she felt her face burn and her hands beginning to sweat she knew she always babbled when she was nervous, "I-I'm going to see what Cilan's doing," Iris quickly got up, as she went over to the picnic table she mentally kicked herself for making such an awkward situation in front of Zig Zag face.

"Hey Cilan, sorry for not being in my bathing suit," Iris said starting to rub her hair dry, "um it's just because I really wanted to um…stay back with Zig- I mean Ash again today,"

Cilan looked at his purple haired friend and chuckled, "Why, you want to spend more time with your precious Zig Zag face?"

"Cilan!" Iris faced burned with blush she punched the connoisseur in the arm, "not so loud, geez you just as much of a little as Axew is,"

"I was just kidding Iris," Cilan said rubbed his arm, "but you're in luck because it just so happens that Ash wants you to stay and take care of him again today."

Iris blinked; she was shocked, "R-Really?"

Cilan nodded, "Yes, I know I was rather shocked myself, especially after yesterday's Cheri berry incident I didn't think Ash would-" the connoisseur stopped short at the evil look Iris was giving him, "um I mean, Oh before I forget Ash wanted me to give you something" Cialn turned and pulled something out of his bag and held it out to Iris.

The purple haired girl gasped, "M-My hair tie!?" she exclaimed taking the hair piece, "Cilan where did you find this?"

"Oh, don't thank me Iris, Ash was the one who found it, apparently it was in the river," Cilan said

Iris face glowed with a smile, "Oh how sweet of Zig Zag face to find this for me," she said glanced over to the tree where her crush was.

'I have to thank him,' Iris thought

"Iris where are you going?" Cilan asked as the girl rushed over to where Ash was.

"Ash," Iris said sitting beside the raven haired boy who smiled up at her, "uh Cilan gave me this," she held out the hair tie, "he said you found it, right?"

"Um…yes I-I found i-it" Ash said hoarsely as he felt is heart pound in his chest, he had almost completely forgot about the Tree Fairy's hair piece he had found in the river. He would of given it to her himself but as usual each time he tried he seemed to forget how to talk all of a sudden.

Iris bit her lower lip, "Um my hair ties mean a lot…and missing one was driving me crazy…" the girl bit her lips harder to keep herself from babbling. 'Come on Iris just say it already!' a voice in her head said.

"A-Ash I um…really ju-just wanted to say, thank you" what happen next Ash wasn't expecting. The Tree Fairy lean forward and wrapped her arms around him in a hug. Ash's eyes widen, this was one of the many few times he'd ever been so close to Iris, he could hear his heart pounding wildly in his ears and his whole face felt like it was engulfed with fire. But this time being so close to the Tree Fairy somehow didn't give him the impulse to make him want to pull away like he would normally this time he just wrapped his arms around her and hugged back. Both trainers had smiles on their faces; they were both shocked at how close they were to their crush!

"Pi pika chu," (Ahem do you guys mind?) Ash looked down only to see Pikachu squished in the middle of their hug.

"Oh sorry Pikachu," Iris stammered pulling away still biting her lower lips she glanced up at Zig Zag face, "Um, yeah thanks Ash," the girl got up and made her way back to the picnic table.

Ash just sat there still shocked by what happened, "She hugged me," he said hardly feeling the pain his throat gave off in his daze the smell of her strawberry shampoo still lingering in the air.

* * *

Bye:Toadettegirl2012 ;)

PS: REVIEW OR I"LL BITE ALL U YOUR GUYS FACES OFF NOM! NOM! NOM!


	15. Chapter 15:The Cure

Sorry I haven't been able to post anything lately! I really like had zero time to type! And if you want to know who to blame you should blame school! I mean in the past like three weeks we had to do like four projects plus homework! AHHHH if I don't make it to Spring Break (which starts 1st week of April for me!) I think I'm gonna EXPLODE! UGH! Okay go ahead, since I know you probably don't really read the top segment anyway go on and read this chapter, I made it kinda long since I've hadn't had time to update in a while. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own Pokémon…but I wish I did

Ages:

Ash:12

Iris:12

Cilan:14

* * *

**Chapter 14: The Cure**

He was staring. He knew he probably shouldn't but he was. He was just staring and was lucky that no one seems to notice. The Pokémon were enjoying their breakfast and Iris had already feed him some of her apple Oran beery sauce and even though he was supposed to be sleeping he wasn't. Ash was staring at the Tree Fairy who was sitting beside his sleeping bag. She didn't seem to notice that he was staring at her instead of sleeping but he didn't mind, it was a better to stare at the Tree Fairy's beauty instead of flub up trying to talk to her and admire her looks at the same time. Iris was brushing her hair with her black Dranti brush, Ash watched as she carefully brushed a few locks of her dark violet hair at a time, each brush stroke making the hair smooth instead of wavy and frizzy like before.

The raven haired boy inwardly sighed, 'Why does Iris brush her hair out all the time her hair looks just as pretty when it's all wavy and stuff…maybe if I had told her she would have noticed me a bit more. I mean it was so cool, her hair all out and wavy and frizzy made her look like a Zoroark…okay on second thought if I told her that Iris would probably take it the wrong way and get made and call me a little kid again and…ugh geez why is taking to her so hard?'

Ash turned his attention back to the Tree Fairy and continued to watch her brush her hair, each stroke left a faint smell of the strawberry shampoo Iris had used drifting in the air, the raven haired boy was very fond of it. Ash watched as Iris formed a ponytail with her hand and then quickly wrapped one of her yellow hair ties around the purple hair forming a perfect ponytail that sat on her head she continued brushing and forming ponytails until his crush was sporting her everyday ponytail hair style. Iris sighed, it felt good to have all three of her hair ties back in her passion; no more crazy frizzy waviness tortured her hair and more importantly she didn't feel so embarrassed having an untamable frizzy mess sitting on her head. She remembered yesterday when Cilan made a some connoisseur comment about her hair, she had gotten angry and punch him in the arm a few times, she know she shouldn't of done it and she knew Cilan didn't know she had lost her hair tie but still what he had said was so embarrassing and it was right in front of Zig Zag face too! Iris ran her fingers through the long ponytail that ran down her back then shook her head making her dark violet hair bounce around it felt good to have her hair back to its normal self. As the dark skinned girl turned to put her brush away she noticed Ash looking up at her, seeing that he had been caught Zig Zag face's amber eyes quickly darted away. Iris could see he was trying to hold back one of those cute sheepish smiles of his but the corners over his lips twitched and they couldn't help but turn upward.

Iris smiled, "Um Ash do you need anything?"

Zig Zag face blinks he looks embarrassed, "Um…w-water…pl-please," he says hoarsely

"Sure thing," Iris stood up and made her way to the picnic table as she went she wondered if she had seen a bit of red on Ash's face, "no probably just his fever," she said to herself dismissing the thought

"Hey guys do any of you want seconds?" Iris called, most of the Pokémon had finished eating and now running around or talking to each other.

Axew, Emolga and Scraggy all coming running forward with empty bowls, "Axew ew ax" "Emo ga emo" "Scrag rag scraggy" (We'll have some more, Iris) they said holding out their bowls.

"Are Axew and Emolga causing you any trouble Scraggy?" Iris asks refilling the Pokémon's bowls with food.

Scraggy shook his head "Sr scraggy scrag!" (Nope no more fighting for those two!)

"Emo emolga ga!" (Yup me and Axew are friends again!) Emolga said hugging the dragon type Pokémon.

"Ax axew ew ax," (we don't need to fight any more) Axew said (now that Emolga knows your secret there's no need for us to fight)

Iris gasped.

"Scrag scraggy scrag?" (Secret? What secret?) the fight/ dark type Pokémon asked

"Uh, um i-it's nothing Scraggy" the sound of coughing could be heard from the tree, "I-I have to go help Zig Zag face-I-I mean Ash, now go on and uh eat…and no more talking about that secret stuff," the purple haired girl quickly nabbed a few things before rushing back to the tree in which Ash was under.

As soon as she was gone all three Pokémon sighed.

"That was close you guys," Scraggy said

"Axew you can so forgetful sometimes," Emolga said poking Axew playfully, "you almost blew everyone's cover,"

Axew sweatdropped, "Sorry, everyone's been talking about Ash and Iris liking each other so much I guess it kinda slipped,"

"It's all right" Emolga said shrugging and started to eat, "and good thinking with playing it dumb Scraggy," she added.

"Yeah, for a second I thought Iris wouldn't fall for it but I guess it worked," Scraggy said with a smile then his smile turned into a look of confusion, "now can you two explain to me again why Iris calls Ash Zig Zag face and why Ash calls Iris Tree Fairy?"

Axew shrugged, "I have no idea, Iris says that it's cute and suits Ash perfectly, and Pikachu told me that Ash calls Iris Tree Fairy because it makes her sound really pretty or something like that,"

"Unfezant says that humans do that when they like like someone," Emolga added

Scraggy shook his head "Like like what does that even mean?"

The three Pokémon sweatdroppped as they all pondered the meaning of like like.

Beneath the tree Iris recapped Ash's water bottle and then pulled the beeping thermometer from Zig Zag face's mouth, she frowned at the blinking numbers.

"103.7" she read, "that's a pretty high fever Ash," the purple haired girl took a wet cloth and pressed it against her friend's forehead, he flinched as the coolness of the cloth cause chills to rush through his body, "you better try to get some sleep Ash," Iris said kindly, knowing how little sleep Zig Zag face has gotten last night.

Even though his face was pale and his cheeks where flush like it has been for the past two days, Ash still managed to but a small smile on his face, "…N-no Iris…I-I'm fin-fine...m'not sl-sleepy," Ash said in a raspy voice, he tried not to show his struggle when it came to speaking, but it wasn't coming easy. The last comment sent fire hot pain rushing down his throat where it quickly spread and set off the burning needle pain of the Stun Spore through his chest and limbs. Ash bit his lip the pain was ruthlessly beating away at him and the overwhelming heat from his fever, the horrible drowsiness and the pounding from his headache wasn't making it any better. The raven haired boy groaned as he felt pressure rise in his chest, he knew exactly what that feeling was it was a fit of coughs that were threating to attack him. Ash cried out a little as he struggled to hold back the coughs, but the pressure that was building up in his chest was too much for him and the accursed coughs came bubbling out of him. Each one that forced its way out of him sent tortuous burning pain through his throat and chest and shook his weak body the horrible pain seem to shatter every bone and muscle in his body and pounded unmercifully at his head. Ash was engulfed with so much pain that he hardly noticed how tears rushed down his face or how his cries of pain almost sounded as if someone was stabbing him, with all of the sudden pain pulsing through his body he hardly noticed the Tree Fairy who was trying to help him. Iris was patting Zig Zag face's back and begging for him to breathe.

"Come on," Iris said her voice starting to shake, "try to catch your breath!"

The Pokémon crowded around Iris and watched in worry for their human friend as the purple haired girl seemed to grow more and more upset as Ash continued to cough violently.

Pikachu, extremely worried for his trainer, rushed over and started to help Iris "Pika pi chu pika!" (Come on Ash breathe like Iris said!) she shouted frantically

"Pikachu stop you're making things worse!" the electric mouse jumped back feeling startled, where did that angry tone in Iris's voice suddenly come from? Iris's face seemed angry and frustrated but her dark brown eyes were glazed over with the expression of worry and fear.

The panic that filled the dark skinned girl almost wanted to make her explode! Iris wanted to scream, cry and punch something out of pure frustration and anger all at the same time! The panic filled her head with thoughts that were yelling at her.

'Do something, anything! Just help Zig Zag face!' screamed one voice

'What can you do? Giving Zig Zag face Cherri berries yesterday was bad enough! Now what if you go and goof up again and make him even worse?' the other voice sneered.

Just when Iris thought that she couldn't take it anymore the horrible coughing finally died down. Relief washed over her and filled her whole body, Ash's coughs quickly turned into labored breathing and gasps for air. His lungs felt like they had been doused in a Scald attack, everything was fuzzy, his whole body ached with needle pain and his chest felt so heavy as if someone had place a giant weight on it.

'Oh man…why does Stun Spore have to do this to me?' Ash thought weakly as he continued his struggle to breathe.

"Ash are you alright?" came a sweet voice, Ash turned his attention to the voice to see the Tree Fairy, her image was all fuzzy and her voice sounded far away, "Ash?" her voice said again.

The Pokémon crowed around the purple haired girl to see if they're friend was okay, "Ash can you hear me, come on please say something," she said her voice was shaking but Iris hardly noticed.

There was a weak groan and a quite raspy sound that Ash produced as his pale face twisted in pain. His chest felt like it weight a hundred pounds, Ash cringed, why was it so hard to breathe all of a sudden? Iris bit her lip it was obvious that things were not looking good for her friend.

Over in the group of Pokémon Snivy looked down at her small hands "Poor Ash, I hope he's alright," she said to no one in particular, the Pokémon who heard her all nodded in agreement, all of them were worried about the raven haired trainer. Snivy looked at her trainer's pale face his heaving chest, his pain filled face and the small yellow Pokémon who was faithfully cuddled up next to him, Pikachu's small black eyes coated with worry and concern. The sight sent a sharp feeling of worry at her heart, even though she didn't show it the grass type Pokémon was deeply worried for her trainer just like everyone else.

The Grass Snake Pokémon quickly wiped the worried look off her face and turned to Iris, "Sni vi vi snviy?" (Is there anything we can do to help Ash, Iris?) Snivy asked, out of the corner of her eye she could see Pikachu looking at her his face had a small smile on it, his smile made her smile as well. Snivy turned to Iris ready to help, but Iris looked at them then stood and shook her head.

"No guys there's nothing you can do right now, all Ash needs is some rest," the dragon trainer said, "and since breakfast is over I think it's time to return to your pokeballs," there was a bit of groaning, but Iris shot the Pokémon a glare that made them freeze slightly. The glare was a mix of anger but with a hint of…was it worry, the Pokémon couldn't tell, "Everyone return," Iris said zapping the Pokémon back into their white and red spheres.

The dark skinned girl looked worriedly down at her crush before slumping down next to his sleeping bag, out of habit she removed the cloth and felt his forehead she felt her heart sink as she discovered how hot it felt.

"Iri-Iris…" Ash said trying his best to speak

"No Ash please don't try to speak," Iris said, "you're hurting yourself,"

Ash scrunched up his face as he swallowed the pain that burned his throat, "I-Iris do-don't w-worry…*cough* I-I b-be al..alright…" he wheezed painfully making the heavy feeling on his chest increases somewhat it left in a few seconds, the raven haired boy tried to hold it back but he let a groan slip from his lips. But the second he did he wished that he could take it back when he saw the Tree Fairy with the look of worry that should be on her pretty face.

"Here Ash, drink some more water," Iris said undoing the lid of his water bottle again, "it'll help sooth your throat a bit," she said, not knowing if that would be true or not.

Ash gave a groan his throat was burning but he had no energy to lift his head to receive the cool liquid. Seeing this Iris quickly deiced to help, she handed to bottle to Axew before carefully slipping her hand beneath Zig Zag face's head and lifted it for him, Ash made a face of discomfort but allowed Iris to do this. The Tree Fairy took the bottle from her dragon Pokémon and pressed it up against his Ash's lips; he drank down the water slowly, cringing slightly as it rubbed against his aching throat, but he forced himself to swallow a considerable amount of water. After the water Ash watched as the Tree Fairy took out a bottle of medicine and a spoon, out of habit the raven haired boy gave a groan, he hated medicine, but he instantly felt himself blushed when the Tree Fairy looked at him with a small smile.

"Ash I know you don't like medicine," Ash watched as she poured dark liquid onto the spoon, "but you need to take it,"

"…But I-I do-don't want…i-it," Ash said.

"Pika pi chu pika," (Yeah cause Ash hates medicine) Pikachu says, Ash glares at the Pokémon, who was just having a ball embarrassing him.

Iris giggles, "Come on Ash don't be a little kid," she says flashing a cute smile as she holds a spoon out to him.

"M' hate me-medicine…" Ash moans then feels his face warm again for being so childish but the last thing he wanted was the gross taste of medicine tingling on his taste buds.

"Come on please take the medicine Ash," Iris says then frowns slightly as Ash pressing his lips together, she opened her mouth then closed it then felt blush creep onto his cheeks as she debated on if she should say the next part of her thought, she does, "well…c-can you take the medicine f-for…for me?"

Ash felt his heart jump into his throat; take the medicine for the Tree Fairy? How could he say no…but the taste of medicine was so gross.

Iris looks down at the spoon feeling awkward and embarrassed for saying such a thing and expects Zig Zag face to still turn down the medicine but to her surprise she hears a shaky raspy sound.

"S-Sure…I'll t-take th-thee medicine…f-for you I-Iris" Ash says.

After the spoonful of medicine and some Fliska tea, Iris sees Ash's amber eyes drop close it obvious how exhausted he is but still her raven crush is trying to fight off the drowsiness that's very close to consuming him it seems to get harder and harder as each minute slips by.

"Ash try to sleep," Iris says softly as she starts to rub one of his pressure points. It only takes a few more minutes before Zig Zag face surrenders and slips quietly to sleep as the purple haired girl places a cool cloth on his feverish forehead and removes her fingers from his pressure point.

There's a bit of silence.

"Ax axew ew ax?" (Iris is Ash going to be alright?) asks Axew, there's no answer as his trainer just starts at the sleeping raven haired boy.

"Pika pi chu" (Don't worry Ash will be fine) Pikachu said deciding to answer the Pokémon (when Cilan returns with Selvio weed everything will go back to normal)

Axew looks up at Iris, who is still memorized by Ash's sleeping figure, with his red eyes, "Axew ew ax ew ew

Axew notices the look of worry and concern that still lingers in his trainer's dark brown eyes. The tusk Pokémon doesn't know what to make of it but he knows it has to do something with being worried about Zig Zag face.

"Ax ax ew ew ax?" (Hey Iris is it alright if you let Scraggy and Emolga out so I can play?) Axew asks, after a few moments of silence, felling bored with just sitting and watching the sleeping boy.

The purple haired girl looks down at her dragon Pokémon and puts a fake smile on her face; she didn't want Axew to know how sad she was feeling deep down inside, "Sure thing," she goes and grabs electric flying squirrel and the dark/fighting Pokémon and releases them from their capsules to play with the small dragon. The three friends quickly start a game of chase. Before she sits back down she pulls out an additional pokeball, she throws it up and it releases Snivy, Iris turns to Pikachu.

"Is it alright if I ask you and Snivy to watch over those three," Iris asks looking down at the two older Pokémon.

"Pika pi," (No problem) Pikachu says he gives a glance back at his trainer; Snivy comes over and give him a pat on the back.

"Sn sni vi vi," (Don't worry Iris will look after Zi- I mean Ash, we need to keep an eye on those three, don't want them getting into to any trouble)

Pikachu nods Snivy does the same as they go over to the small area were Axew, Scraggy, and Emolga are playing.

The fake smile Iris had kept plastered on her face, quickly fades as the Pokémon now have other thing to pay attention to, she slumps back down against the tree trunk and pulls her knees to her chest and lets a sigh slipped from her lips. For a few minutes she stays quite listening to the labored, slow breathing of her dark haired crush, each time he inhales he exhales and it sounds weak an raspy. The sound sends the stabbing feeling come rushing back at her heavy heart, she don't know why she was feeling the stabs of guilt, she hardly done anything wrong...well at least not yet, but for some reason she felt like something was going to go wrong today but she just couldn't pin point what it was. Iris reaches out and gently brushes her fingers against one of Ash's flushed cheeks, he doesn't flinch but his face is uncomfortably warm, the girl can't keep a frown from creeping onto her face. Iris gives another sigh and fingers her belt where her pokeballs were, the first one's Excadrill, the next spot has Emolga's empty pokeball and the after that is her only other dragon pokemon, Dragonite but now there's another pokeball sitting on her belt, Iris takes it off. The girl hits the center button once causing it to enlarge to its normal size, the red and white capsule doesn't belong to her it's Ash's and it holds his Unfezant. Iris drums her fingers on it thinking about what Cilan had told her before he set off for the pond, the Unova girl vaguely remembers the Health connoisseur's whole speech he had gave her but she did one thing. The green haired teen had told her to send the flying Pokémon to go and get him form the pond in case Ash gets to a condition in which both of them needed to be at camp to take care of him. Iris felt dread rise in her stomach, the thought of her raven haired crush getting any worse than he is now...well she didn't even want to think about it.

The dark skinned girl took the cloth that was sitting on Zig Zag face's forehead and switched it out, even though it was still wet and cool, and replaced it with the other one, "Oh Cilan please come back with the Selvio weed," she says quietly so only she can hear, "Zig Zag face...he really needs it…"

Cilan blinks water from his eyes as he pulls himself from the cool pond water and onto the shore, the past few hours of nonstop searching for Selvio weed had tired the connoisseur out. He wiped water from his face and removed the breathing device from his mouth and let out a sigh.

"This pond…it's huge," the green haired teen muttered to himself as he started looking around at his surroundings.

The body of water was in fact rather large, almost as large of a forest clearing, only wetter, bluer and harder to navigate due to how deep it happened to be.

"Osha…oshawott" (Ugh…I'm pooped) Oshawott said flopping over next to the connoisseur.

"Don't worry Oshawott, we'll find that Selvio weed" said being optimistic, "but if you get to tired I'll switch you out for Stunfisk,"

Oshawott jumps up, "Osha oshawott wott osha!" (What no way, we need to find that Selvio weed for Ash!)

"Pan pansage sage pan?" (Speaking of Selvio weed) Pansage said hopping off the rock were he had been watching for wild pokemon (did you happen to find any?)

Cilan sighed again, "Well no not yet, but we still have a lot more of the pond to look though, so no worries,"

"Osha wott osha" (Yup no worries Pansage me and Cilan will keep looking…but after a snack I'm hungry)

"Pan sage pan?" (Yeah Cilan can we have a snack?) the grass type asked politely.

Cilan chuckled, "Well I don't see why not," the connoisseur got up and headed for a nearby tree that was covered with red fruit, but the Sea Otter pokemon stopped him.

"Osha oshawott wott osha!" (Wait Cilan I can get the apples!)

At this comment the grass monkey laughed, "Pan pansage sage pan," (What are you talking about? You can't even climb a tree!)

The water type put his hands on his sides (TG2012: I don't know if Oshawott has hips so…) "Osha osh wott osha!" (I don't need to climb a tree to get apples,) he reaches down and removes the shell that sits on his belly (I have my Scalchop!)

Cilan sweatdroppes "Um, Oshawott that's great but...I don't think that'll get any apples down from that tree,"

"Osha osha wott wott ?" (Oh yeah?") Oshawott said confidently, (well watch this!) the Sea Otter pokemon took his special shell and charged up a Razor Shell attack; (I like to call this move, Razor Rang!) Oshawott, with his Scalchop in hand, spun around a few times and then released the shell. The Scalchop spinning with rapid speed flew right toward the branch and with the sharpness of the Razor Shell the Scalchop slices a branch causing three apples to fall to the ground. And just like a real boomerang the Scalchop comes whizzing back to the water type pokemon who nabs it from the air with ease.

Cilan applauds the pokemon "Wow, Oshawott that was very impressive!"

Oshawott gives a triumphant smile, replaces the special shell and gives it a pat "Osha oshawott osha!" (It was all in my Scalchop!) he exclaims.

Pansage rolls his eyes "Pan pan sage sage pan," (Whatever, it was wonderful, Oshawott) the grass monkey goes to retrieve the apples but just as the pokemon grabs the fruit the branch above starts to creak and groan. It was obvious that Oshawott's Razor Rang had not only cut the apples from the tree but also the branch!

"Pansage watch out!" Cilan called as the branch came hurdling down straight towards his pokemon.

Pansage having good reflexes quickly looked up and shot a Bullet Seed attack at the falling branch. The grass powered seeds made contact with the branch; it pelted the branch for a few seconds, before a small explosion sent the tree limb flying into a bush. Pansage turned and glared at the sea otter pokemon and opened his mouth to give him a piece of his mind, but he was stopped by a loud thud and a cry of pain.

"Wha-What was that?" Cilan wondered aloud, but he quickly got his answer when the large bush nearby started to rustle wildly before out sprang a Zebstrika, it had a red welt on its head and it glared at the connoisseur and the two pokemon as it screeched its name.

"A wild Zebstrika!" Cilan exclaimed

"Osha osha wott!" (And it looks angry!) Oshawott added

Just then the black and white striped pokemon's mane glowed yellow and it unleashed a powerful Thunder attack at Pansage.

"Pan pansage sage pan!" (Hey, hey don't attack me; this is all Oshawott's fault!) the grass monkey said as he quickly dodged the attack and scampered back to the connoisseur.

"ZEEEBSTTRIKA!" the pokemon yelled still enraged, it pounded it's hooves on the ground before it charged with a Flame Charge attack.

"Oshawott, quick use Hydro Pump!" Cialn commanded at the sight of the strong fire attack.

Oshawott leaped into the air and blasted a torrent of water, it hit the Flame Charge and in a cloud of smoke the fire type move was quickly burned out. The electric type pokemon shook its head with frustration and growled angrily.

"Looks like that Zebstrika won't go down without a fight," the connoisseur said as he watched the pokemon stamp it hooves on the ground which caused small clouds of dust to form on the ground.

"Pan pansage sage pan pan" (Well if it's a battle it wants) Pansage said glaring at the electric type Pokémon.

"Osha osha wott wott" (Then it's a battle it's gonna get!) Oshawott finished getting into a battle pose.

"Okay then, Pansage use Bullet Seed and Oshawott go with your Hydro Pump again!" Cilan commanded.

Both Pokemon attacked the grass monkey shot out a flurry of grass powered seeds and the sea otter blaster a high pressurized gush of water. To counter the Zebstrika went with Thunder, which quickly knocked out the Hydro Pumped but got pelted by Pansage's Bullet Seed, but it quickly shook of the not really effective move. The Pokémon pounded its hooves again and charged with Flame Charge again.

"Pansage dodge it and Oshawott us Razor Shell!" the connoisseur said

Pansage jumped out of the way when the Zebstrika tried to charge at him and when turned to try to hit Pansage again, Oshawott came out and started slashing at it with his water infused shell. The fire move mixed with the water move caused another explosion! The electric type Pokémon yelled its name in anger before coming close to its two opponents, then lifted its front hooves high in the air and use a powerful Stomp attack causing both Oshawott and Pansage to face plant to the ground.

"Are you guys alright?" Cilan asked as both Pokémon got to their feet,

"Osha osha wott" (Besides getting a mouthful of dirt) Oshawott said spitting out the earthy soil (were fine!)

"Good let's keep attacking, Pansage use Dig!" the grass type Pokémon burrowed his way under the ground, "and Oshawott use Hydro Pump once more"

Oshawott charged up the attack and launched it, but it was in vain as the Zebstrika dodged it easily with its magnificent speed.

Cilan frowns, "That Zebstrika sure it fast…uh, Oshawott use your Aqua Jet!"

Oshawott cried his name as he rushed at amazing speed towards the electric type Pokémon surrounded by a veil of water, but the Zebstrika was ready and quickly countered by unleashing an Electro Ball attack. The sphere of electricity cut right though Oshawott's Aqua Jet and the super effective move hit him hard making him light up like a yellow Christmas tree. The water type fell to the ground burnt to a crisp by the attack.

"Oshawott can you get up?" Cilan calls the pokemon, in response the water type slowly raises to his feet, "here comes it comes again!" Cialn warned as the Zebstrika started to charge at them, but it quickly comes to a halt when Pansage comes up from the ground with a powerful Dig attack, the Zebstrika falls to the ground.

"Good job Pansage that was a critical hit!" the connoisseur complements, "now go with Rock Wrecker!"

(TG2012: I don't know…does Pansage know rock wrecker or…is that Crustle hmm…or could it be both? Meh, I'm not sure :/)

Pansage charges up the rock type attack and throws it at the electric type, it makes a direct hit and the wild Zebstrika cries out in pain as its hit with a super effective attack.

"Perfect Pansage!" Cilan said with a smile.

(Yeah that was awesome) Oshawott cheered.

"Okay lets wrap this up you two," Cilan said, "Oshawott, Hydro Pump and Pansage Solar Beam!"

Pansage charges solar energy into a bright beam of bright light and Oshawott blasts another torrent of water but neither of them hit! Hydro Pump misses by a hair and Solar Beam is dodged by the Zebstrika even in its weak state.

"Oh no we missed" Cilan said then groans as the Zebstrika pounds its feet on the ground ready for the next attack "this Zebstrika just won't quite will it!"

"Osha osha wott!" (It looks like it's going to attack again!) Oshawott cried.

The electric type's mane glowed yellow before it cried its name and released another powerful Thunder attack, straight towards Oshawott!

"Oshawott, quick use your Scalchop and block that Thunder attack!" Cilan said since dodging wasn't an option

"Osha!" (Right) the sea otter Pokémon whipped his special shell of his stomach and held it in front of him like a shield. The Thunder attack hit the Scalchop causing the electric attack to bounce off and sending sparks in every direction.

"Keep it up Oshawott!" the connoisseur says

"Pa pan sage pansage!" (Stay strong Oshawott!) Pansage added seeing the water type pokemon struggling as he blocked the super effective attack.

Just then, when it seemed like Oshawott had it in the bag, there was an huge explosion sending smoke into the air, the wild Zebstrika goes flying off into the bush in which it came from while Oshawott goes soaring into the sky!

"Oh no Oshawott!" Cilan cries as his raven haired friend's water type pokemon goes hurdling into the sky.

"OOOSSSHHHHAAAA!" the sea otter cried his voice quickly fades out as Oshawott becomes nothing more than a sparkle in the sky.

"Pan pan pansage!" (Oh no we lost Oshawott!) Pansage cried.

Cilan sighs and rubs his temples, "Oh great, now we have to look for Oshawott and the Selvio weed," the green haired teen pulls out his other two pokeballs, "Stunfisk, Crustle come on out!"

The large rock type crab and flat fish pokemon appear in a flash of white and blue light, after Cilan quickly explains the problem they form into groups.

"Stunfisk, you and I will keep looking for the Selvio weed in the pond," he turned to his other two Pokémon, "Crustle, Pansage you two look around on the ground for Oshawott, hopefully he didn't get too far."

After affirming everything the small groups quickly started to follow out on their tasks.

Back at camp Iris was in another mini state of panic, the purple haired girl was doing her best to keep her down the panic level down, because at the moment freaking out wasn't an option. The best way Iris found to ignore the panicky felling and the voices in her head was by busy herself with something and at the moment she was hurriedly stuffing all of the stuff back into her backpack which she had dumped out in her frenzy of panic.

"Don't panic, don't panic, there's no need to panic, Iris don't panic," the dragon type trainer continued to say to herself to keep herself calm, even though her voice was shaking slightly.

The only reason panic was rushing through her veins at the moment was because Zig Zag face's condition has been a rollercoaster for the past few hours, his fever was going nowhere but up and Iris just couldn't find a way to bring his temperature down! The wet cloths weren't working and fanning him wasn't helping either. Iris tried unzipping his sleeping bag to let air in but Ash seemed to grow too cold and shivers ran through him, it happens so much that Zig Zag face starts to cry out in discomfort as each shiver sets off the pain of the Stun Spore cutting through him. Every time she keeps trying the method to cool him off she can't do if for long because the sight of Ash being in so much pain frighten her even when she tried to ease his pain by using her pressure points. Besides his high fever her raven haired crush kept saying that his chest was hurting at first the girl was confused but then she realized how much trouble Ash was having breathing.

(Flashback Iris Prospective)

Camp was quite. It was quite for the first time all day, Axew, Emolga and Scraggy had all turned in for a nap and Pikachu and Snivy were over by the river chatting. Hmm…those two they've seem to have grown a lot closer now and spend a lot of time together those two pokemon are cute together…I hope Ash and I are that cute together.

I look back down at Zig Zag face, "Relax, Ash you need to relax," besides Snivy and Pikachu chatting my voice it the sound that can be heard at our campsite, my voice is quite so I don't cause Ash's headache to get worse. My fingers are pressed lightly onto one of his pressure points, I'm trying to relax him, Ash just got over another coughing fit and pain is written all over his pale face.

He give a strained sound as he breaths as deep as he can he lets it out in a shaky exhale, he squeezes his eyes shut, I can tell his hurting I bite my lip. When he opens his amber eyes a few tears fall and drip down his red cheeks as he grits his teeth in pain, Ash's lips start to move and I can tell he want to tell me something but I stop him.

"No Ash no more talking you really need to rest your throat," I say but Ash still manages to mumble something.

"…M-my…che-chest," is what Ash says in a raspy weak voice

Naturally at first I'm confused, "Your chest, what about it?" I ask

"…H-hurts…" Zig Zag face finished the gasps in pain as he struggles to keep down another fit of coughs.

It took me a while to figure out what Ash meant but then it hit me as I remembered what Cilan had told me about what Stun Spore could do to a human. I knew it paralyzed them causing pain when they moved but what Cilan told me earlier was the Sun Spore can swell up the victims throat to the point of suffocation and cause an intense pain in their chest cause by the lack of oxygen in the lungs…at least that's what I think he said. But I couldn't think about what that Health connoisseur said now I have to help Ash!

(End of Flashback: Normal Prospective)

To help Ash breathe better she had gotten Ash to sit up slightly allowing him to breathe a bit better. But even at an elevation Ash was still struggling to breathe and his fever was still causing trouble. Iris had tried to get it down, at the same time keeping her panic level down the best she could, but about a half hour when she took her sick crush's temperature again, it was a shocking 104.5! At that point Iris knew she was going to have to do something drastic!

"Alright Unfezant come on out!" Iris shouted throwing the flying type's pokeball into the air. The Proud Pokémon cried its name with enthusiasm as it landed in front of the dragon type trainer, the bird jumped back in surprise at the sight of the girl. Her hair was a bit out of order and her face was panicked filled and a tear stains could be seen on her cheeks.

"Unfezant quick, go find Cilan I-I need him here, now!" Iris instructed

Unfezant seeing the distress in the girl's expression didn't question anything. She just spread her wings and started off toward the direction in which Iris pointed for her to go.

"Go as fast as you can Unfezant and get Cilan back her ASAP!" Iris added as the Pokémon flew off. Iris gave a stress exhale as she ran her hands though her already messy hair to try to calm herself, "find your happy place, Iris," she mumbled to herself she covered her face with her hands but she was quickly distracted as pained sound gains her attention.

It was Ash; Iris went over to the tree where she had Zig Zag face propped up against it with a pillow beneath his head. The raven haired boy was no longer in his sleeping bag and instead of wearing his pajamas like he had been before, he was now in a shirt and his swimming shorts in which Iris had put him in. The dark skinned girl's drastic measure was to somehow to get Ash into the river in hopes to bring his fever down. Ash was so overheated that he was a bit delusional as sweat dripped down his pale face and flushed cheeks his eyes were squeezed tightly shut as the shivers ran down through him causing pain. The raven haired boy couldn't stop shaking and the pain just wouldn't stop, in his state Ash was too weak to do much of anything but to endure the pain the best he could and moan and groan miserably as his head tossed left and right on occasion of his distress. Cuddled close to him in worry was his faithful Pikachu, the electric type would of snuggled onto his lap but Pikachu was afraid of hurting his trainer and just sat as close as he could with that worried expression on his face. Snivy, Axew, Emolga and Scraggy also sat around with worried and concerned looks on their face wondering if the raven haired boy was going to be alright.

"Alright guys here's what we're going to do," Iris said now that she had calmed herself and was back by the tree, "you guys are going to have to help me get Ash into the river alright?"

The Pokémon were a bit unsure of that idea, but they nodded, Iris nodded and then gently went and touched Ash shoulder.

"Ash, can you hear me?" the dark skinned girl inquired quietly. There was a very quiet moaning sound that Iris almost missed but was caught by her sharp ears the boy's eyes open a crack revealing his eyes that were blood shot red and glazed over from his fever his lips moved again but no sound could be heard, "it's alright Ash you'll be find just don't speak and hang tight for just a few more minutes,"

Iris stood up, "How are we going to move him?" she said to herself, the river and the tree were a good distance away from each other the problem was getting Ash into the water, Iris turned to Snivy.

"Sniy d-do you think you can get your Vine Whip around Ash and help move him?" Iris asked the grass snake pokemon.

Snivy looked at her trainer, and knew that Ash weighted probably far more than what she could carry, "Sni vi snivy" (I'm…I'm not sure)

"Pika pi chu ka?" (Come on Snivy you think you can try?) Pikachu asked

Snivy thought for a second then nodded, "Vi sni" (Sure I'll try)

Just like Iris said Snivy's Vine Whip was wrapped carefully around Zig Zag face's shoulders and torso and with the help of Scraggy, Axew, Emolga, Snivy, Pikachu and Iris they tried moving their sick friend, but this only failed miserably. The moment they tried to move the raven haired boy he started to scream and thrash from the pain they were causing him and the delusion his fever was causing.

"Ash you have to keep still!" Iris said trying to keep her hold on to Ash.

"Pika pi chu pi ka!" (We're trying to help, you!) Pikachu said, but in Ash's state none of this registered.

The only thing the boy understood was the pain, the pounding in his head, the unbelievable heat, the voices that sounded far away but extremely loud at the same time, the woozy spinning feeling and that overall needle fire hot pain that coursed through him, All he could do to react to it all was to scream and thrash in pain. They group stopped and set Ash down when they realized this method wasn't working, they had barely moved Ash and were just a few inches away from the tree. Iris sat on the ground once again with her head buried in her hands she felt like screaming, crying and punching everything in sight, the girl was so frustrated and worried all she wanted to do was explode!

Iris raised her head, "Alright that didn't work," she said her voice no longer calm but now sounded agitated and angry. The girl knew that there was no way she or the Pokémon could lift Ash even as a team it was impossible!

Iris took a deep breath to collected her thoughts, "Okay Scraggy, Emolga you two should return for now, I call you out if I need you again" neither of the Pokémon objected to Iris they just sat quietly and allowed her to zapped them back into their pokeballs and didn't fuss, "everyone else" she said indicating to Axew, Pikachu and Snivy, "keep Ash in a sitting up position and press the wet washcloths on his face to keep his him cool alright?"

The Pokémon nodded and quickly followed out Iris's instructions. Snivy carefully rewrapped her vines around Ash's torso and lifted him until his breathing became at an even pace and Axew and Pikachu busied themselves pressing the wet washcloths onto the trainer's face. Over by the picnic table the purple haired girl was standing with one of her pokeballs sitting on the table, she was just standing there pondering a thought.

"I have to get Ash into that river but should I…" her voice trails off as she picks up the red the white sphere and drums her fingers against it, the purple haired girl thinks for a few more minutes then let out a sigh, "…at this point I don't think I have much of choice" she thought worriedly as she glanced back over at Zig Zag face who was started to moan in pain again.

"Dragonite, come on out! I need your help!" Iris said throwing the capsule high into the air.

In a burst of white and blue white her orange dragon Pokémon appeared. The Dragonite cried his name but then looked around he had expected to be on a battle field but instead of an opponent standing in front of him, the dragon type's purple haired trainer stood before him. She had a distressed look on her face, making the dragon Pokémon frown.

Iris stood there saying nothing for a while; she didn't know if calling Dragonite out was such a good idea. She knew how short of a temper it had and if anything where to go wrong and Dragonite caused a bunch of commotion or hurt Ash in anyway-Iris shook her head riding the thoughts from her head, she couldn't think of that now she had to stay focused.

"Um, Dragonite," Iris started, "I need you help something," after Iris quickly explain the problem with Ash and his fever she added, "Dragonite do you think you can move Ash into the river for me?"

Dragonite blink, it was weird how Iris seemed so unsure of him for doing such a simple task. The orange dragon pokemon looked over to see the raven haired trainer who looked like he was suffering horribly then as if the boy knew someone was looking at him his light brown eyes open a bit. All Ash saw was a large orange blob but Dragonite only so the pain and fatigue that Ash was fighting it was if he was begging to be put into the cool water to get rid of the awful fever that tortured him so much. Dragonite turned to his trainer.

"Dra nite dragnoite," (Sure, Iris I'll help) he said with a nod

(TG2012: I know Dragonite only makes those weird growling sounds in the show but I didn't know how I to put those sounds he makes in words so I'm making Dragonite just say his mane like the other Pokémon)

A smile spread on the girl face, "Thanks Dragonite," she said.

"Pika pi chu ka?" (Are you sure this is going to work, Iris?) Pikachu asked when she had informed the small group that Dragonite was going to help carry Ash to the river.

"Of course," Iris siad as she carefully removed Ash's shirt so all that he was wearing was his swimming shorts, 'It has to work,' she thought.

"I just hope Dragonite doesn't cause any trouble," Snivy said to Pikachu as they were now sitting a few paces away from where Iris, Ash and Dragonite, "taking care of Ash in his condition is already hard enough,"

Pikachu lets out a sigh, "Yeah, I know Dragonite means well and all, but it's as if he doesn't want to follow anyone else opinions…especially Iris's opinions in battle,"

Snivy nods in agreement, "But Dragonite and Iris seem to have gotten closer though, right?"

(TG2012: If you have watched the episode of Pokémon Drayden versus Iris: Past, Present and Future you can tell Dragonite and Iris had gotten closer right?)

Both Pokémon give a nod then go silent as they sit and watch Iris's idea take shape.

"Alright you have to careful," Iris instructed as Dragonite reaches down to pick Zig Zag face up, "not too fast!"

Dragonite gave raised eyebrow, "Drag nite dragonite," (I know how to pick something up, Iris, it's not that complicated)

Iris gave a sheepish smile, "Sorry I'm just worr-DRAGONITE BE CAREFUL!" the boy that the dragon type pokemon was now holding was starting to scream again as pain registered and pulsed through him.

Iris bit her lip as panic started to attack her again, "Uh Dragonite just take it slow and get him over to the river," Iris said.

Dragonite gave a nod and started walking but he soon started cringing as Ash's screams grew louder and the boy's arms and legs started to fail and hit the dragon type pokemon, surprisingly hard even in his weak state.

Seeing her pokemon frustration to Ash's failing arms Iris quickly said, "It's okay Dragonite, it's just Ash doesn't mean it, he just delusional, his fever is what's causing him to do that," but each step Dragonite took made Zig Zag face more and more uncomfortable.

The pain and the sweltering heat were too much and all the raven haired boy could do was scream and thrash. It felt like he was being covered with hot coals and boiling water was being forced down his throat.

'Why won't it stop? Why won't the pain stop!?' Ash thought frantically as pain and swirling pain consumed him, 'where is everybody? Why am I so hot…w-where's Iris…where's the Tree Fairy?' the sick boy thought, he was so feverish he hardly noticed the pain he was inflicting onto himself.

"It alright Dragonite we're almost there," Iris said to her dragon type Pokémon who was becoming more and more frustrated by the second as Ash continued to scream and thrash.

"Sn snivy vi si?" (Are you sure you don't want me to hold down Ash arms are anything?) Snivy offered.

Before Iris could answer Dragonite said, "Dra drag nite drag!" (No way I can handle this myself!) he roared glaring at the grass snake.

"Dragonite stay focus," Iris said regaining her pokemon's attention, they were now standing on the river bank, "now put Ash in the water and-"

"Drag nite"(I know be careful) Dragonite said arching an eyebrow, Iris gave another sheepish smile and nodded.

But when the task of lowering the sick boy into the water began they instantly ran into a problem. The second the cool water from the river made contact with Ash he started to thrash wildly, splashing water everywhere and screaming bloody murder! Dragonite growled as water splashed onto him, getting wet, kicked and hit was starting to make the dragon type more upset.

"Alright Dragonite take him out, take Ash out of the water," Iris said seeing how Ash was coughing and sputtering as water on his face was causing him to panic.

Once Ash was breathing right and he was calm they tried again, but only to receive the same results.

"Ash I know the water's cold," Iris said as water was flying everywhere, "but it's the only thing that will bring your fever down!" all the Tree Fairy got for an answer was whimpering and Ash's weaken thrashing, "Okay Dragonite one more time" Iris said, determined to get ash into the river.

Dragonite nodded and obeyed his trainer's command once again he slowly started to place the raven haired boy into the cool river. To Iris and Dragonite the river water was cool and felt refreshing but to Ash the water felt absolutely freezing! It was as if the water was once a frozen pond and has thawed just enough to become water and someone was forcing him to be in it.

"Come on Ash please, you have to calm down" Iris said, blinking water from her eyes, she starting to feel panic and worry fill up inside her once more as the voice in the back of her head was starting to tell her this wasn't going to work, but this feeling quickly turn to agitation and anger, "Ash if you stay still everything will be-AH!"

Before she could have a chance to finish her sentence one of Ash's flawing limbs hit her hard in the stomach, losing her balance on the slippery river bank Iris had no choice but to surrender to gravity and topple backwards into the river with a large splash.

"Drag!"(Iris!) Dragonite cried, and then looked down at the raven haired boy he was holding and gave an angry look. Dragonite was upset, splashing water and kicking him was one thing but pushing his trainer into the water was another thing, a thing that Dragonite didn't know how to tolerate!

Small bubbles formed and Iris came up from the river coughing and dripping wet, but instead of getting up to ask Dragonite to place into the water again she only saw a terrible sight. It was Dragonite stomping angry and the rest of the Pokémon were at his stomping feet trying to calm him down so that wouldn't drop Ash.

"Dragonite no," Iris jumped up from the water, "DRAGONITE STOP IT RIGHT NOW!" the angry tone in the girl's voice made everyone including Dragonite freeze in their places, Iris gave a stressed out sounding sigh as she stepped out from the river, "Dragonite, I'm fine see, and I told you Ash is too sick to know what he's doing so he didn't mean it, now please put him in the water," she said it this time in a softer tone.

Seeing his trainer's concerned for the boy he was holding Dragonite didn't question anything and did what he was told and lowered the boy into the sallow part of the river, but as soon as Ash started thrashing Iris said, "Good Dragonite now let go of Ash" the orange fly/dragon pokemon seemed confused but did what he was told again.

"Pika pi chu ka!" (Iris do something!) Pikachu cried as his trainer seemed to have trouble in the water, (he's going to drown!)

To show that everything was under control she did something a little unexpected. Iris jumped back into the river and ceased hold of Ash's flawing arms and held him steady, then she seem to hesitate for a moment before leaning forward and pulling Ash into a tight hug, to keep his from squirming. The pokemon watched as Iris struggled a bit to keep a grip on Zig Zag face.

"It's alright Ash,, everything's find, you're going to be okay," Iris cooed in a soft calming voice as she held him tight and rubbed Ash's bare back in a slow circular motion as she tried to ignore the water that was being splashed all over her. It was as if she was trying to mimic her performance of when she was trying to calm down that Hydragon in the Village of Dragons.

In the sweltering heat and darkness of his fever and now the sudden shock of this freezing feeling, Ash was just begging to be anyone but himself at the moment all he wanted was the pain to go away! The pain was unbearable and everything was aching with the heat and pain of his fever and the Stun Spore.

'STOP, STOP AHHH DEAR MEW PLEASE MAKE IT STOP!' Ash thought in his agony, and just when he though he couldn't stand it any longer something floated into the darkness and heat of his delusional state.

"It's alright, Ash everything's fine," it was a calming, soothing voice, a voice that sounded familiar, "I now that water is cold for you but just relax and everything will be fine, I promise, you may be hurting now but I know you'll be fine," along with the voice a sweet scent filtered through to him, it smelled of strawberries, the aroma caused Ash to relax a bit.

Suddenly his thoughts changed 'It's Tree Fairy…she close by…a-and her shampoo…i-it smells so nice…w-where is she' wanting to see his crush Ash forced his eyes open.

The bright sunlight nearly blinded him, but even though it was blurry he could tell the Tree Fairy was in front of him and she was close to him. His heart pounded, almost painfully, in his chest it was like before he had fallen asleep earlier she was so close that he could smell her strawberry shampoo.

"Good, that's right everything's fine," Iris said she was now smiling as Ash rested his head on her shoulder, she had completely forgot the panic that she felt from before now that her task of getting Ash into the river was done all she was conserved about now was how warm her face was with blush and hard her heart was pounding in her chest from being so close to her crush. Zig Zag face was still shaking slightly but now he was still and quiet, Iris was no longer felt panicked and now was relaxed.

As for now everything was perfectly fine, too bad no one noticed that they were being watched.

"Are you okay?" came a high pitched voice

Oshawott groaned as he opened his eyes, hovering above him was a pink female Frillish looking down at him with her beady black eyes.

"Are you okay?" she asked again.

The sea otter pokemon sat up and rubbed his head, "Wha-what happened?"

The Frillish blinked, "You fell from the sky and landed hard on the ground, that's what happened," the pokemon reported.

"I fell from the sky?" Oshawott mumbled, and then he remembered the heated battle between him, Pansage and a wild Zebstrika, that Thunder attack must have packed a major punch to send him flying off into the sky like it did. That's when Oshawott realized something; he wasn't near the large pond with Cilan and Pansage in fact his friends where nowhere in sight.

"Hey, where's Pansage and Cilan?" Oshawott asked jumping up.

Frillish made a face, "I don't think any Pansage live around here…and what's a Cilan?" she asked.

Oshawott shook his head, "No, no Cilan is my friend Pansage's trainer,"

"Oh, so you're a caught Pokémon and you have a trainer?" the Frillish asked

Oshawott nodded, then frowned, "But at the moment my trainer is sick, he got hit with Stun Spore," the sea otter Pokémon quickly explained the problem to the female Frillish.

She placed on of her frilled tentacles to her face, "You're looking for a plant called Sevlio Weed?"

"Yup," Oshawott said, "its lives in ponds, its green and-"the water type Pokémon stopped short when he realized something, that something was on the Frillish's tentacle, "hey where you get that?"

Frillish looked down at her tenacle, "Oh, you mean my grass bracelet?" she held her tentacle closer to Oshawott so he could get a better look.

It was a braclett alright, but something about the grass like material it was made out of caught Oshawott's attention. Then without warning the sea otter snatched it from the Frillish's tentacle and snaps it apart.

"Hey what are you doing you ruined my bracelet!" Frillish cried looking at her once beautiful bracelet that was now just a plain blade of a green plant.

Oshawott's eyes widened, "I-I found it!" he said and started to hop up and down, "this is it! This is it! I found it!"

Frillish sweatdropped at the sea otter's sudden burst of excitement, "Y-You found what?"

"The Selvio Weed!" Oshawott cried, "This is Selvio weed, I found Selvio weed!"

"Hey it's my Selvio weed," Frillish took the weed and re-looped it into a bracelet and slipped it on her wrist, "my boyfriend, Frillish (TG2012: You know the blue Frillish which is a male) gave it to me, you can't have it!"

Oshawott sweatdropped, "I'm sorry but I-I need to know where you got that, plant! My trainer needs it to get better!"

Frillish giggled, "Well why didn't you just say so! I know where a whole bunch of these plants are!"

The water/ghost Pokémon lead Oshawott through some tall grass which brought them to a little body of water that could probably fit only ten or fifteen Duckletts. The small pond was surrounded by very tall grass that was even taller than Frillish, and only had a few lily pads in it.

"This is the place!" Frillish said with a smile.

Oshawott peered into the water and smiled, there at the bottom of the shallow water sat a ton of Selvio weed just waiting to be picked.

"I wonder why none of us saw this pond before," Oshawott said.

"Oh you probably missed it," Frillish levitated higher into the air, "a small stream connects this small pond to a really big pond,"

Oshawott pushed through the tall grass and when he reached the other side he found that Frillish was right, at the end of a skinny stream was a large pond, in fact it was the same pond that Cilan and Oshawott had searched yesterday.

The sea otter face palmed, "I can't believe we missed it, yesterday!"

"But you found it now so you start collecting the Selvio weed for your trainer," Frillish said, "if you like I'll go find you friends and tell them where you are,"

"Thanks Frillish that'll be a big help!" Oshawott said as he reached down into the water and started pulling at the Stun Spore curing weed.

"It's my pleasure!" she said, and after Oshawott gave a description of what his friends looked like she floated off to go find him.

"Easy, that's it Ash take it easy, deep breaths," Iris said rubbing Ash's back.

After about an hour of being in the river Ash's temperature had dropped somewhat not a lot but enough where Ash was no longer delusional and his breathing was a bit smoother.

Ash gave a slow nod, he wanted to thank the Tree Fairy for helping with his fever, but she was forbidding him to speak due to his throat. His chest still hurt, but not as much as before but like yesterday the cool water had left him feeling more exhausted then when he was place in the river. Ash gave a small yawn, seeing this Iris pulled a light blanket over his sleeping bag, Ash gave a small smile in thanks and rested his achy head against his pillow that was still propped up against the tree.

Over by the picnic table, where Pikachu had once again after a lot of begging became a participant of Axew's game of Hide N' go Seek, sat Dragonite looking at the two humans.

What did Iris see in him? Why did she act different around him then other guys?

Dragonite knew the answer to both those questions, ever since he had learned the news that Ash and Iris had special feelings for one another from the other Pokémon, Dragonite had been feeling uneasy. Not because he didn't want Iris to be around Ash, even though the dragon Pokémon knew little about the raven haired boy, he seemed okay. It was the fact of what happened to his last trainer when he fell in love.

(TG2012: I've made this next part up about Dragonite's past, just a heads up)

Before Dragonite met Iris, he had another trainer, it was a guy (let's say it was the guy character from the game, black 2) and he was one of the trainers favorite and powerful pokemon. Draggonite's old trainer was a good person and treated Dragonite very well and battles were a breeze for them. And at one point when they had defeated a major rival of the old trainer in the last leg of a Battle Torument, he had promised that they'll always stick by each other's side no matter what! Until one day something changed, he met a girl (let's say it's the girl from the first black game), they had fallen in love, the girl didn't like Dragonite, wanting to please the girl Dragonite was quickly forgotten by his trainer, the promise was broken, and one day, just because the girl didn't want him around and his trainer listen to her, Dragonite was released. Enraged, by betrayal and from his old trainer, Dragonite rushed off far away from his once closest friend and vowed that he'd never serve as a trainer's, or anyone's Pokémon ever again, but when he met Iris, he saw the determination in her and saw that she really cared for him in every way. At first the purple haired girl was frustrating to have as a trainer, mostly when she didn't listen to his judgment in battles, but they quickly worked it out and got into better sync with each other, so much in fact that they even came close to beating Drayden the gym leader in Opelucid city! But now with this new found love…could Iris change like his old trainer had, and leave him behind in the dust? Dragonite shook his head, he just didn't know.

"Do think this is the right time?" said a male voice in the dense leaves of a tree a few yards away from the camp.

"It's the perfect time," came the response of a female voice.

"Right then let's do it!" a third voice chimed.

The three nodded and leap from their hiding place to put their plan into action.

Trying to stay awake was the hardest thing in the world at the moment for Ash, he didn't want to fall asleep, he was worried another nightmare would attack him and he'd awake screaming and shaking like he had done a few times before, scaring the Tree Fairy into panic mode. He hated making Iris feel worried, he hated anyone feeling worried about him it just didn't sit well with the raven haired boy for some reason.

Ash looks up when he hears quiet giggling, "Ash if you tired, just go to sleep I won't mind,"

Ash gave a small sheepish smile and shook his head, "M' not…t-tired,"

Iris rolled her eyes, seeing straight through that lie, "Yes, you are,"

Ash was going to protest again but a loud cry stole both trainers attention, by the picnic table was Dragonite encased in a translate green cage, the dragon type Pokémon growled as he banged against it trying to get free.

"Dragonite!" Iris cried jumping up, but she only managed to get within a few feet of her caged Pokémon when an explosion went off in front of the girl, throwing her backwards.

"Iris!" Ash croaked, and then gasped as the burning pain raced down his throat.

Iris picked herself up, "What's going on here!" she hollered.

There was the sound of laughing as three silhouettes became visible in the shade nearby.

"What a question, twerpish indeed!" said a female voice and bright green eye shone in a ray of sunlight

We'll answer these questions when we feel the need!" came a male's voice lavender hair was seen

"Bringing the blinding white light of evil into the future!" A high heeled booted foot stepped from the shadows.

Thrusting the hammer of justice down onto the black darkness of the universe!" a red letter R could be seen against a dark shirt

Carving our names in the Rock of Eternity!" a gleam of gold flashed

The fiery destroyer, Jessie!" the pink haired lady came fourth

And with thunderous emotion, I am James!" her partner with lavender hair came into view

Wisest of the wise, Meowth!" the third member leaped forward

And now gather, under the name of Team Rocket!" all three of them ended loudly

Ash pushed himself off the tree trunk by flopped back as he realized he couldn't hold himself up.

"Team Rocket!" Iris said baring her teeth at the crooks as Axew rushes to her side, "what are you doing here!"

Jessie laughed, "What do you think we're doing twerpett?" she said going to one side of the green cage Dragonite was in and leaned against it.

"We were in the area looking for some powerful Pokémon to steal," James added going to the opposite side of the cage.

"And you Dragonite here, looked like da perfect target!" Meowth finished leaping on top of the cage, Dragonite growled his name the trusted a Thunder Punch at the green cage, but it was quickly absorbed, "ha, good like breaking out of dat cage it's practically indescribable!"

"Give me my Dragonite back!" the Tree Fairy yelled.

"Ax ax ewe w axew!"(Yeah give Dragonite back!) Axew said in his trainer's defense.

The three laughed.

"Not in your dreams!" James said

"We're bringing this strong dragon type Pokémon back to Boss as a present," Jessie sneered; she pressed a button on a remote control she was holding.

With a low humming sound a small black box, with a helicopter wings on the top, flew from a tree and hovered over the green see through cage. Meowth steps aside a bit as the box ejects a thick black cord and implants the top of the cage, despite its small size the small box lifts the cage a good distance off the ground.

"I'll guess we'll be leaving-"

"No way!" Iris said cutting Jessie off, "Axew quick use Dragon Rage!"

Axew leaped forward and unleashed a blast of indigo dragon power! The Pokémon thieves leaped out of the way of the attack, an explosion happened as the dragon attack made contact with the ground.

"Give me Dragonite back! Don't you see I'm too busy to deal with you losers right now!"

"Ax ax ew ax!" (Yeah, Ash is sick!) the green dragon type Pokémon said indicating to the boy near the tree.

Ash sat there trying to look intimating but to no avail, his arms are trembling as he was trying his hardest to sit up and the all over aching in his body wasn't making it any easier, his faithful Pikachu was standing protectively in front of him his red cheeks sparking as he growled his name.

"It makes it even a better time to drop in is it not?" James chuckled.

"With da twerp too sick ta fight," Meowth said, "taking you out should be a breeze; ha it'll be like taking candy from a baby,"

Iris clenched her fist, "That's what you think," she pulled out a pokeball, "Excadrill let's go! Use Focus Blast!" the Subtraine Pokémon appears and quickly launches the orb of blue power, which Team Rocket once again dodges.

"Ugh, you twerps are so annoying!" Jessie said taking out a pokeball, "but if you want to do this the hard way," she throws up the pokeball, "Woobat let's teach this twerpett a lesson!"

"You to Yamask, go!" James commands, the flying and ghost type Pokémon appear, "Yamask, Shadow Ball"

"Woobat use Air Cutter!"

"Excadrill counter Air Cutter with Focus Blast and Axew dodge that Shawdow Ball and use Dragon Rage!" Iris commands. The Woobat and Excdrill's moves collided; Yamask dodges Axew's Dragon Rage.

"Woobat, use Gust!" Jessie shouts, the fuzzy blue flying type Pokemon's wings glow then he flaps them rapidly and a strong wind is blasted at his opponents.

Ash watches as the Tree Fairies hair flaps around wildly in the strong Gust attack as she plants her feet firmly into the ground, "Stay strong guys!" she says as she sees her pokemon starting to struggle.

"Yamask Shadow Ball again!" James calls his ghost type Pokémon forms three blobs of ghostly power and launches it.

"Dodge it!" Iris says, Excdrill manages to evade two of the Shadow Balls but Axew, being a bit slower, is hit hard with one of the purple blobs, "Axew!" but her worried look on her face was replaced with amazement as her dragon type quickly brushes off the attack and gets ready for her next command.

Ash sat there his fist clenched and shaking as he watched his purple haired crush battle Team Rocket. He gritted his teeth with frustration, he felt useless just sitting there and doing nothing, Ash being Ash just couldn't stand having Iris deal with those bad guys all by herself…what if she got hurt!

"Pi-Pikachu," ash said, "we…h-have t-to help…I-Iris,"

Pikachu frowned and shook his head, "Pi pika ka pi chu!" (No way Ash you're too sick to do anything!)

"I-I…got-gotta h-help," he wheezes as he ignores his Pokémon as he forces himself to sit up, he give a small grunts as pain rushes through him

"Woobat get up!" Jessie yelled at her Pokémon who had been knocked from the sky by Excdrill's Focus Blast.

"You too Yamask!" James said to his ghost type Pokémon who had taken a critical hit from Axew's Dragon Rage.

"Quick now that we have an opening, Excadrill use Drill Run and Axew give Excadrill a boost with Dragon Rage!" Iris said, the ground/metal type Pokémon cut through the air with its specialty Drill Run and was then encased with indigo colored flames of Axew's Dragon Rage.

The powerful moves slammed hard into the cage, causing an explosion but Iris's surprise Excadrill came flying back and landed with a thud as the green cage deflected the double powerful attack.

"Ugh, no way!" Iris groaned, "That had to work!"

"Well it didn't" Jessie said as her Woobat got up, "now Woobat-"

"Pikachu…T-Thunderbolt!" a strong blast of electrical energy hits the flying type; it cries out in pain from the super effective move.

"Woobat no!" Jessie cries.

Iris turns around to see Zig Zag face, he's standing up and is clutching the tree for support. His teeth are clenched tight; she could see he was deep pain from being on his feet.

Iris eyes widen "Ash what are you-"

"P-Pikachu…c-cage…use I-Iron Ta-Tail!" Ash cries hoarsely then grips in throat and groans. Even though it was only half of a command Pikachu knows what to do, he rushes at the cage, charges an Iron Tail attack and starts to beat against it with full force.

"Hey stop dat!" Meowth says he jumps down from the cage his claws gleaming ready to attack with Fury Swipes.

"Axew counter that with Scratch!" Iris says her green dragon type Pokémon jumps in front of Meowth his fingertips glowing and starts to use his attack against Meowth's.

"Dragonite focus an attack at one spot," Pikachu says to the dragon type that was in the cage.

Nodding Dragonite uses Thunder Punch and starts to hit at the same area Pikachu is as hard as he can.

"Ash you gotta sit down," Iris said going over the tree, "I can handle this myself!"

Ash looks up at her his amber eyes are pain filled but she can also see determination in them, "I-I…h-have t-to-" he couldn't finish as coughs erupted from him.

Seeing the Iris's weak point Jessie looks at James who nods knowing what to do.

"Yamask, use Haze!"

"Woobat use Gust to send it toward the tree!"

"No wait!" Iris cried rushing back to where they we're battling, but it was already too late. Thick black smog was released and the strong wind pushed it in their direction, Iris covered her mouth as she coughed, but at the same time she was trying to find her way back to Ash who was coughing madly.

The Haze attack was burning his throat his eyes stung with tears, he couldn't breathe, his lungs were on fire and he just couldn't breathe! Ash doubled over and clutched the tree harder refusing to fall to his knees as coughs wracked through him, but his body was just too weak and he gave into exhaustion, the raven haired boy fell over with a thud. He scrunched into a ball clutching his chest which burned with pain he could faintly hear Iris calling for him but her voice was drowned out by his coughs.

"Ash please try to stop coughing!" Iris said kneeling next to him and hitting his back, causing him to scream in pain.

"Ha, looks like we won the fight today twerpett," Jessie laughed.

"Guess we'll be leaving" James added.

"Right," Meowth hit Axew aside and pressed the button on the remote again, causing the cage to rise and Pikachu to fall off from where he had been using Iron Tail.

Inside the cage Dragonite felt his drop; this was it Iris really was going to leave him behind for love. How could she…how could the dragon type trainer betray-

"TEAM ROCKET!" Dragonite looked to see his trainer running at full speed toward the thieves her dark brown eyes gleaming with anger, she tackled Moewth to the ground and started to claw at him for the remote the whole time screaming, "GIVE ME DRAGONITE BACK!"

Dragonite's face lit up, Iris…that purple haired girl really did care for him.

"Dragonite keep attacking the cage!" Pikachu called from below, "Axew and Excadrill will help," the four Pokémon started launching attacks, Pikachu used Thunderbolt since the cage was now too high off the ground for him to use Iron Tail, Axew used Dragon Rage and Ecxdrill used Focus Blast.

"Hey paws off da remote, twerpette!" Meowth cried his claws elongated and hit Iris off of him with Fury Swipes, Iris cried out as she skidded across the grass and held her arm.

Ash, even though the tears of pain that fuzzed up his vision saw this; he felt anger and concerned fill him. He tried to call the Tree Fairy's name wanting her to stop as she got back to her feet but his throat wouldn't allow him to. Iris got to her feet, despite the scratches on her arms she knew she wasn't going to lose Dragonite to a bunch of jerks like Team Rocket! The purple haired girl rushed at them again but was stopped in her tracks as Jessie and James ordered their Pokémon to use Shadow ball and Air Cutter, they hit the ground causing an explosion slamming her to the ground again.

"Now to finish you off," Jessie said.

"Yamask use Shadow Ball!" James commanded, Yamask charged the attack and launched it at the girl.

That was it that was way going too far! He just couldn't let that happen Ash wasn't going to let Team Rock hurt the Tree Fairy well not when he was around. Iris braced herself for the impact but didn't happen.

"IRIS, NO!" she heard, Iris only had time to look up before Ash shoved her out of the way, she gasped in horror as Zig Zag face took the Shadow Ball head on, the raven haired boy cried out as it slammed into his stomach the impact sent him flying right into the tree. Ash hit the tree with a loud thud, he gave a small whimper as his body fell to the ground, and his body went limp.

"ZIG ZAG FACE!" Iris screamed running over to him, she started to shake him but he didn't respond, "WAKE UP, ASH WAKE UP!" she yelled, feeling tears prick in her eyes, she turn to Team Rocket as tears dripped down her cheeks she was furious, "YOU JERKS! HOW COULD YOU BE SO CRUEL! I SWEAR TO ZEKROM I'M GONNA-"

A loud explosion behind Teak Rocket cutting her off, smoked flew in the air but it was quickly whipped away as Dragonite, now free from the cage, flapped his wings. He cried his name with ferocity, Team rocket sweatdropped as the powerful dragon Pokémon glared at them. Dragonite was enraged, how dare they made Iris cry like that! How dare they do anything to hurt his trainer, he charged up a an Ice Beam and shot it at them the ground exploded on impact, but Team Rocket was ready as they soared up in the air jetpacks attached to their backs.

"Let's move it guys!" Meowth said cringing at the large angry Pokémon

"We'll get you next time you tubby Dragonite!" Jessie said clenching her teeth seeing that they had failed.

"And next time you'll be ours for sure!" James added before they flew off.

"Ax axew ew!" (Yeah, that's right you better run!) Axew called waving his tiny fist in the air as the thieves disappeared from sight, he then turn and rushed over to his trainer

Iris sat there on her knees crying softly as she continued to nudged Ash's body and pleading for him to wake up. The Pokémon just sat around her not knowing what to do but to just watch with concern.

On the path that leads toward camp was Cilan, jogging down it as fast as he could. A while ago Unfezant had come to the pond, the flying type Pokémon reported on Ash's condition and told him that Iris needed his assistance quickly; he had left the Proud Pokémon in his place to look for Selvio weed. But just a few seconds ago he had heard an explosion and a loud cloud of smoke could be seen coming from their camp.

"What in the world could be going on over there" the green haired connoisseur asked himself, but as if to give him an answer he saw three figures on jetpacks zip through the sky. Cilan stopped in his tracks for a few seconds, that was Team Rocket a sinking feeling filled him, "oh, no," he muttered as he broke into a run.

As he rushed into camp Cilan saw a sight that he hoped, after the night Ash had fallen ill, he'd never have to see again. It was Iris crying. She was huddled around something with a few of the Pokémon at her side, they looked up at him they looked concerned.

"Iris what happened?" Cilan asked looking around the camp which had many holes and bits of grass that were still smoldering from the battle that he had missed.

His dragon loving friend looked up tears were running down her cheeks and her face was crumpled with sadness, "…Cilan," she said quietly as the connoisseur came over, he gasp slightly when he spotted the raven haired boy, on the ground unconscious.

"Iris what happened?" Cilan asked again sitting beside her and starting to get Ash back onto his sleeping bag.

Iris wiped tears from her face, "I-It w-was Team Rocket…they tried taking Dragonite," she sniffled, "then…the H-Haze , the Shadow Ball…a-and…an-and," that's all she said before covering her face and began to cry again.

Cilan sighed, "Iris, I don't understand-" Cilan started but his dragon type loving friend being too upset just shook her head then stood up to go hide under the picnic table. All Iris wanted to do was be alone.

Cilan frowned he knew Iris would never cry unless something really upset her, this must have been big then. After getting informed by the Pokémon on the earlier events with the Pokémon thieves he turns his attention to his sick friend and started to check for any injures. Besides a few scratches the only thing that he found was a small slit in Ash's shirt when he raised the boy's shirt to get a better look, he cringed. There was a large bluish purple bruise on the boy, it started from his bellybutton and reached all the way across Ash's left side stopping a few inches away from his hip, the Health connoisseur assumed this was caused from the impact of the tree.

"I'm going to have to put some ice on that," Cilan muttered, but before he got up he heard a faint groan, he looked to see Ash's eyes slowly peeking open.

"…C-Cilan…" Ash said so quietly Cilan almost missed it

"Yeah, Ash it me," Cilan said, "are you alright,"

Ash moan loudly as he felt a sharp intense pain on his side, "…N-No…" he coughed the pain increased, and he let out a loud cry. Cilan quickly ordered Pikachu get ice (TG2012 Don't ask where he got the ice he just did) who brought over promptly, the connoisseur applied it to the Ash's side, he screamed this time as the sudden shock of cold rushed through him.

Underneath the table, Iris sat with her hands covering her ears; she hated the sound of Ash screaming, she had been listing to it all day and she hated the accursed sound. She had stopped crying now that she knew Ash was awake, but she had small hiccups bubble from her chest ever so often as she continued to try to calm herself. Just then she heard feet approach; she looked up to see two greenish eyes looking at her.

"D-Dragonite?" Iris asked, expecting Axew instead of her powerful orange Pokémon, she crawled out from beneath the table.

"Drag drag nite?" (Iris are you okay?) he asked

Iris nodded and rubbed her arm which had a few Band-Aids on it from Meowth's Fury Swipes, "Yeah…m'okay" she looked over by the tree, "is Ash okay?"

Dragonite shook his head a bit, "Drag nite nite" (He has a big bruise on his side, it looks painful)

Iris sighed, looking down at her shoes; she had expected Ash to sustain some sort of injury after that direct hit from that Shadow Ball

"Draognite...nite" (He'll be fine…Cilan's putting some ice on it) Dragonite said trying to sound reassuring, but Iris just gave a nod and wiped her nose as she sniffled.

Silence hung between the Pokémon and dragon type trainer for a moment.

"Drag dagonite" (By the way Iris I wanted to say, thank you) the orange dragon Pokémon said.

Iris looked up, "T-Thank you, why are you thanking me?" she asked

"Drago…nite dragonite," (F-For not letting Team Rocket take me away) Dragonite said looking at her.

Iris gave a small smile, "Oh Dragonite, I'd never let those thieves take you," she threw her arms as far as she could around the large Pokémon into a hug, "I wouldn't give you up for anything,"

Dragonite smiled and hugged his trainer back, "Drag go…nite nite?"(You won't ever give me up…even for love?)

Iris looked up confusion on her face, "L-love?" Iris blushed as she thought of Zig Zag face, but then looked up at her Pokémon with that determined gleam in her eyes "nope, I won't give up Dragonite, not even for true love…but where you get that idea?"

Dragonite sweatdropped, and shook his head he didn't want to concern the girl with his past so he just hugged her back. After returning everyone Iris sat next to Ash's sleeping bag again, now that she was calm she could talk clearly again.

"Ash don't you ever do something that reckless again!" she scolded, "I told you I could do it myself and you just didn't listen, you such a little kid!"

"…S-sorry…" he muttered, he grunted as the intense pain hit him, Cilan pressed the ice pack on Ash's side, he hissed in pain, "I-I di-didn't-" he gasped as if felt like fire was rushing down his throat

"Ash I know you didn't want me to get hurt but," she just sighed, "…just don't do that next time, y-you really scared my when you passed out like that…" unable to speak Ash gave a smile and a small nod.

Afternoon turn into early evening and as time ticked by Ash was getting worse and worse. His fever spiked up again and he became delusional, Iris suggested putting him back into the river but Cilan said that it might put him into shock, iris didn't like the sound of that so she didn't push it. Iris bit her lips as she switched out the wet cloths again.

'_How much hotter can he get?_' she thought, 'Cilan said that 106-108 was the point to where a human could die from a fever- no Iris stop thinking like that you know his fever isn't that high!' Ash started moaning loudly as he started to toss and turn, Iris grabbed his left shoulder and Pikachu weighed down the other the boy struggled trying to get free but quickly gave in he was just too weak.

"Cilan are you sure it was okay to leave all your Pokémon back at the pond?" she asked, Cilan had told her what had happened about the battle with the wild Zebstrika, loosing Oshawott, and not finding Selvio weed.

Cilan ran his fingers through his hair, "I'm about to go back to check on them-"

But a loud cry from above stole both of their attention, they looked up to see Unfezant and Oshawott riding on her back he was waving his stubby arms exuberantly and shouting something they couldn't quite understand.

"Oshawott what is it, did something happen at the pond?" Cilan asked as he and Iris rushed over as Unfezant landed on the ground

The Sea otter pokemon started to talk at 300 miles per hour "OshaOshawwottosha"(IfounditIfounditIfoundtheSelvi oweedIfoundit!)

"Wait Oshawott slow down," Iris said, just then Crustal came into came with Stunfisk and Pansage ridding on his back, they all had over joyed looks on their faces, "what's going on!"

"Un unfez fezant!" (Oshawott he found it, he found the Selvio weed we've been looking for!"

Iris's face lit up like a spotlight, "WHAT! Y-YOU FOUND IT!" in response Unfezant folded her wings back showing a smallpile of the green weed like plant and Pansage came over with an armful of the same plant.

"Guys, you did!" Cilan sad picking up a strand of the plant, "this is it this is pure Selvio weed!"

Pikachu and Axew came over as the Pokémon started to dance around happily hearing the news they started dancing too.

"Ax ax ew axew we!" (Iris isn't this great now we can cure Ash!" Axew exclaimed, but then paused as all this trainer did was stand their looking shell shocked, (Iris?)

Everyone stopped and looked at her, but in a millisecond of silence Iris started jump up and down and squealing with pure happiness, this scene caused everyone to sweatdrop, but Iris didn't care. He was going to get better; Zig Zag face was finally going to get better!

Feeling overwhelmed with happiness, she tackled Oshawott into a hug, "OSHAWOTT, YOU'RE THE BEST WATER TYPE POKEMON ON THE FACE OF THE EARTH!" she cried then started planting kisses all over the water type's face.

Oshawott blushed, "Awww i-it was nothing really," Iris just hugged him tigher

All the Pokémon and the connoisseur laughed, Iris blinked then sweatdropped

"Hehe…sorry just got caught up in the moment," Iris said sheepishly letting go of the Pokémon.

The next hour was a quiet and peaceful, Iris sat by Ash and whispering softly for him to hang on for a few moments while Cilan made the tea form the Selvio weed, even though he half understood what the Tree Fairy was saying the tone was now peaceful and not panicked like it had been all day.

"Drink every last drop Ash" Iris said holding the steaming mug of Selvio weed tea Zig zag face's lips, Ash made a face as the horrible tasting medicine went down his throat but he finished the cup none the less. Within minutes the tea started taking effect; the raven haired boy quickly became tired and nodded off just as the sun began to set. During his rest the tea did it's magic Ash's breathing became better and smoother after the first hour, he stopped coughing and shivering and by time Cilan checked on him before he went to bed, Ash's fever had broken. With all the worry gone from the camp everyone slept peacefully.

(TG2012: sorry that the healing process went a little fast I didn't know what to write)

The sun rose on the camp, Iris glanced over at the tree, Ash was still sleeping quietly no coughing or groaning, it made her feel good knowing that Zig Zag face was all better.

Ash sighed, as he blinked his eyes opened, he waited, nothing no achy pain or cold chills, no pounding head ache and best of all, no sore burning throat and he could breathe again!

Ash took a deep breath and sat up, he smiled no pain no pain anywhere!

"Ah, it feels awesome to be back to myself again!" Ash said loudly as he stretched

"Pika pi chu pi!" (It's great to have you back Ash!" Pikachu said hopping onto his trainer's shoulder and cuddling him

"Yeah Ash," Iris said getting up and hopping over to him with a smile, "I'm so glad you're better!"

Cilan chuckled to himself watching the two, "Hey breakfast's almost ready, why don't you guys I don't know…do something?"

Iris and Ash looked at the connoisseur, that was an odd gesture, but Ash shrugged it off.

"Hey Iris how about a tree climbing contest" Ash said racing toward the nearest tree.

Iris smiled, "Oh, you're so on Ash!" she raced after him

When breakfast was served all the Pokémon were let out to enjoy the special meal Cilan had made, now that Ash was better he had made chocolate chip pancakes the raven haired boy's favorite.

"Cilan this is the best!" Ash said with his mouth full of the chocolaty goodness, "I could eat this all day!" he grabs the syrup and pours more on his already saturated pancakes

Iris laughed, "Hey Ash save some syrup for the rest of us!" she reached over, since she was sitting next to him, and grabbed the bottle before Ash had time to empty it, "all this sugar will get you sick!"

"Sorry Tree Fairy," Ash said forking another large amount of pancakes in his mouth.

Iris made a face, "T-Tree Fairy, who's that?"

Ash froze in mid-bite, his face seemed to grow red, "Um…er, well um…it's no one," he stammered.

"Are you sure?" Iris asked, Ash didn't seem to hear her as he continued to eat.

As he did so Ash's face was burning hoping that Iris hadn't caught onto anything, but luckily she didn't seem to suspect anything. After breakfast was finished the Pokémon where allowed to have a bit of time to run around before the group started moving again and Ash and Iris where sitting thinking to themselves about their certain crush. Ash was sitting on a rock near the river thinking.

"How am I gonna tell her," the raven haired boy thought, "I want to tell Iris thanks for taking care of me and how I feel for her and all but," he glanced over to where Iris was smiling in her lovely way and handing out apples to the Pokémon he felt his cheeks warm, "each time I try my mouth goes all dry I can't seem to get the words out right…even when I go over it in my head it's not right!"

"Is there a problem Ash?" Ash looked up Cilan was sitting at the picnic table not too far away; he looked up from the book in his hands.

Ash sweatdropped, "Huh, uh no I was just…" he let his voice trail off, there was no point in hiding it, Cilan already knew anyway, he let out a sigh, "Cilan now do you tell a girl thanks without flubbing it up?" he asked.

Cilan shrugged, "Its only one word to tell the Tree Fairy Ash," he cringed, darn it he didn't know Cilan knew about the nickname too, "how hard could it be?"

"Very hard," Ash said, "I mean it's like I over think it! I try saying one thing but I mess it up but when I try to fix it I only make it worse, that's when I my face starts to burn I start talking to fast I don't make any sense anymore," Ash sighed, he already getting worked up and Iris wasn't even nearby.

"Well like I said before just be yourself," Cilan said he looked down at his book

"But I can't it's too hard!" Ash protested.

Cilan sighed he was never going to get this book done, "Well if you don't try you'll never tell Iris, now will you?"

Ash sighed, Cilan had a point if didn't do it now when was he ever going to tell the Tree Fairy his feeling towards her?

_'I'm going to be a Pokémon Master if I can't handle just talking to a really cute girl how will I'll be able to do anything else?'_ Ash felt his stomach flip flop as the Tree Fairy ran her hands through her pretty violet hair, she looked over and smiled that smile that made his knees go weak he gave a shaky smile back, _'Okay as soon as Iris's done giving out the apples I'm gonna do it, no backing down,'_ Ash felt his stomach fill with butterflies he moaned, '_all I gotta worry about is what I'm gonna say to her…oh man I better not mess this up!'_

"Here you go Emolga I saved axew wanted me to save the biggest apple for you," Iris said handing the flying squril Pokemon a large red apple.

"Emo Emolga ga!"(Oh Axew that super sweet of you) Emolga gushed hugging her friend.

"Ax axew ew!"(No problem Emolga, I found this apple just for you!" Axew said blushing slightly.

"Emo emog ga ga!"(But no more after this, you're gonna make fat!) she said teasingly and taking a bite of the apple, Axew just sweatdropped.

Iris stood up from being bent over, her eyes went straight to Zig Zag face who was by the river, he seemed to be pondering something, as he paced back and forth. After a bit of pacing he sat down on the rock and then surprisingly looked up at her and smiled, this sudden gesture made Iris turn away her cheeks reddening with blush.

'He's just so cute…even for a little kid,' Iris thought as she went to go put her apple basket away, 'the feelings that I have for him though…I can't just keep them bottled up inside I have to tell Ash how I feel towards him…bu-but what if Ash doesn't care, or is too dense to get it…o-or just down right rejects me like Chase did-No! Iris you have to stop thinking like that! 'Remember what Cilan said this morning' the girl thought to herself as she sat at the base of the tree remising on the conversation she had with the connoisseur before Ash had woken up, 'if I don't tell Ash I love him, I'll never do it and if I never do it, th-then well…ugh no, I'm doing it today no matter what as soon as I walk up to I'm just gonna say it, that's final!'

Iris sighed, even though her thoughts were confident she sure didn't feel confident her palms were starting to sweat and her heart was pounding just at the thought of confessing her love to Ash, "No, no more worrying, you just gonna do it…" the purple haired girl said to herself, "and you're going to do it now!"

"Okay, she's done giving out apples, now all you have to do i-is go over there and talk to her," Ash said to himself as he tried to ignore the butterfly feeling in his stomach, he had already thought of what he was going to say now all he really had to do was, well just say it! "Okay I can do this," the raven haired trainer took a deep breath and let it out slowly, but he only got a few feet from his rock when he was stopped by Oshawott, the water type Pokémon had a big grin on his face.

"Uh, is something up Oshawott?" Ash asked, not really paying attention to his Pokémon as he started at Iris who was sitting beneath the tree she smiled in her cute way and patted the grass next to her telling him to come over.

"Osha osha wott osha!"(Yeah there's something up) the water type Pokémon said (well we were just wondering if you were going to do it yet,"

Ash looked down at his pokemon "D-Do what?"

Oshawott swallowed down laughter, "Osha osha wott" (You know…tell Tree Fairy you love her)

The raven haired trainer stood there speechless for a few seconds, his head swimming with questions; "W-Wait…ho-how did you…Oshawott how do you know…" he stopped unable to get the words out, as his face grew red with anger.

Oshawott took a step back and sweatdropped, this wasn't part of the plan him and other Pokémon discussed, but just as he thought those thoughts a green vine wrapped around him and yanked Oshawott back to the group of Pokémon, Snivy looked at him along with Pikachu and a few others they looked just as anger as Ash.

"Oshawott you idiot!" Snivy said dropping him to the ground, "what the heck did you tell Ash that for?!"

Oshawott sat there feeling a bit confused, "But I thought we were going to get Ash to tell Iris he loved her,"

"We are" Pikachu said steeping in, "but you weren't supposed to convince Ash to do it, I was, Ash doesn't know that you know his secret!" the electric mouse glanced up to see Ash pacing back in forth with his head In his hands he was muttering angrily to himself

"Actually Ash doesn't know that any of us know his secret," Unfezant said

"Don't get technical, Unfezant," Pikachu said

"I don't think there is any time to get technical," Pignite said, "look!"

The small group of Ash's Pokémon looked to see their trainer coming over to them, they all sweatdropped, Ash did not happy one bit.

After gathering five of his Pokémon, since he thought Scraggy was too little to know about love plus he was playing with Axew and Emolga, which was out of earshot of Cilan and Iris the boy started integrating Pokémon.

"Alright, who did it?" he asked, he wanted to yell but he didn't want Iris or Cilan to hear, none of his Pokémon answered, "who did it! Who told everyone I like Iris!" still no answer, ash sighed seeing that he was going to half to do it the hard way he looked down at his loyal Pikachu, "Pikachu it better not of been you!"

"Pika pi chu pika!" (Nope, it wasn't me I swear!)

Ash glared at the electric type Pokémon, "Look me dead in the face and tell me you didn't do it!"

Pikachu looked up and frowned, "Pika. Pi. Chu."(I. Didn't. Do. It.) he said, Pikachu was lucky that his cheeks were red to hide the fact that he was lying, he hated lying to Ash but if it meant keeping his tail it was worth it!

Ash frowned he wasn't totally convinced but he move to Snivy, who also denied it then he ask Pignite. As the trainer continued to ask his Pokémon about his secret, Pikachu noticed that each one came closer and closer to cracking, and if that happened and they told that he did it- Pikachu shuddered he didn't want to think about how mad Ash would be at him. Finally after getting the same answer from four of him Pokémon he then looked down at Oshawott.

"Okay, Oshawott you have to know something" Ash said looking down at the water type, "now tell me who told you abi=ut my secret?"

Oshawott looked around nervously; Snivy, Unfezant, Pignite and Pikachu were all giving him the same look that read: "Don't tell!" Pikachu shot this message at him the worse.

"Osha…Osha" (Um…well, uh) Oshawott said hesitantly, he didn't want to lie because if he did Ash would totally pin him for it, besides his trainer did have proof when he came up talking to him five minutes earlier about Iris, and if he didn't lie and told Pikachu did it, he knew that electric type Pokémon would electrify him into next week! The poor Oshawott was stuck between a rock and a hard place.

"Oshawott who told you?!" Ash said his voice rising with slightly anger.

Oshawott fiddled with his Scalcop, "Osahwott wott osha"(Well you see Ash, I uh heard about your secret from…uh) Oshawoot had to blame someone he looked desperately praying to Acrus that he'd find an answer when he spotted someone, he gasped with relief(Um Ash I heard you secret from, Cilan!)

Everyone blinked, Pikachu face palmed.

'Oh come on are you kidding me there's no way Ash is gonna fall for that! I knew Ash is stupid sometimes but is he really that-' Pikachu's thoughts were snapped as he heard a low growling sound, he looked up to see Ash's face red with anger, and his eyes replaced with anime flames.

"That connoisseur!" Ash said clenching his fist, "I knew I should have never told him!" the raven haired boy started to march over to the picnic table where Cilan sat still reading him book.

As the trainer walked off, the five Pokémon sighed with relief Pikachu fell over with a sigh, "Oh, thank you Acrus for giving me such a gullible trainer," he said hugging his lightning bolt tail, "my tail saved!"

Over by the tree Iris jumped up from where she was sitting with anger, "Cilan said WHAT!" she cried, she was talking to Scraggy who had just told her that Cilan had told all the Pokémon her secret of being in love with Ash. She barged her teeth with anger as he eyes turned to anime flames, "Oh, Cilan's so gonna get it!" she said looking over at the picnic table as she started to stomped over there angrily.

"Once again Scraggy I must congratulate you on your fast thinking!" Emolga said

"Yeah thanks," Axew said, "If Iris found out I told you guys, my tusks would be toast!"

"I'm so gonna kill him for that!" Ash muttered angrily to himself as he got within a few feet of the picnic table, the connoisseur chuckled at something amusing in his book, he didn't notice the Tree Faiy approaching the picnic table he just so mad!

"Oh, I'm gonna wipe that smirk right off his face!" Iris hissed with anger, not noticing that Zig Zag face was coming up the table as well.

Cilan looked up from his book at the sound of footsteps, he saw Ash to the left of him and Iris at the right of him, "Um…is something the matter?" the connoisseur asked seeing his traveling partners rather unhappy expressions. Ash growled at him Iris hissed, "Uh…guys-"

"WHAT THE HECK CILAN!" Ash screamed

"YOU SAID YOU WOULDN'T TELL!" Iris yelled just as loud

Startled Cilan dropped the book in his hands and looked at them nervously, he wasn't expecting to yelled at by this friends, "Wh-what did I-"

"YOU TOLD EVERYONE I LOVE IRIS!"

"YOU TOLD EVERYONE I LOVE, ASH!"

That was it, those sentences came out of the trainers mouths at the exact same time, at the same time they looked up at each other and at the same time they felt as if their hearts stopped. That was it. The secret about their crush. It was out and the person they didn't want to know now knew!

* * *

Bye:Toadettegirl2012


	16. Chapter 16:Perfect Pinkies

Hey guys, it's me and I'm back and even though I've been sick for a while I managed to get back to you guys in less than a month! Yay, anyway I know you guys are like super excited to read the ending and stuff of Sick with No Cure! So I'm not going to talk too much, so go right ahead and read the ending of this fanfic. It's a bit short but I hope you guys enjoy it!

Disclaimer: I do not own Pokémon…but who cares this is the last chapter of Sick with No Cure!

Ages:

Ash:12

Iris:12

Cilan:14

* * *

**Chapter 15: Perfect Pinkies**

The silence, the horrible silence. It was almost unbearable. Ash stood there, starting at the Tree Fairy and Iris did the same as just stood and stared back at Zig Zag face. It burned, oh how it burned, from the sudden pale look he had from shock, to suddenly felling as if his whole face exploded into flames. Ash's face was a deep red color and his heart pounded loudly in his chest. Iris felt frozen, but instead of cold she felt burning hot as the heat of embarrassment filled her, she didn't notice that her hands were shaking slightly as her heart thudded against her chest.

_'D-did I…did I just say that?'_ Iris brain thought numbly

_'I can't believe I just said that'_ Ash thought weakly

Sitting between the whole scene at the picnic table was the green haired connoisseur, he looked at his friends' shell-shocked expressions before breaking the silence.

"Um…are you two going to be okay?" he asked, the connoisseur's response was only a small yelping sound from Iris as she scampered back to her tree and a groaning sound form Ash who retreated back to his rock, "well at least there's no more secrets floating around," he muttered to himself as he picked up his book.

Over by the river Ash sat with his with his back against the rock his knees pulled to his chest and rested his head on them, his hands that were sitting by his side were shaking slightly.

_'Why did you do that? Your such an idiot why, why, WHY did you say that!'_ the raven haired boy thought angrily to himself, then lifted his head and rested his shaky hands on his stomach and moaned, the butterfly feeling that filled his stomach was so intense he thought he might vomit…or maybe he really did eat too many chocolate chip pancakes.

"Ugh, what am I going to do now? She knows, Iris knows! Ugh, Iris probably thinks I'm a little kid! I'm such an idiot! What am I going to do!?" Ash said aloud

"Well you can just go over and sort things out with Iris," Ash looked up to see Cilan looming over him.

Ash frowned, "Shut up Cilan, it's your fault for telling everyone my secret!"

"Right of course," Cilan said rolling his eyes, he knew he wasn't the culprit of telling his friends secrets, he glanced over at the Pokémon who were once again running around and chatting happily, the green haired teen was planning to sell the secrets tellers later once all the excitement of everything died down.

"So Ash what are you going to do about Iris?" Cilan asked, "You're going to go talk to her right?"

"I-I mean I want to it's just I-I…ugh, I'm freaking out here, Cilan what do I do?" Ash asked jumping up and giving a distressed look

Cilan grabs the younger boy by the shoulder, "First off, you need to a grip and calm down, next I advise you just to go over there and talk to her, and I mean she said she loves you right? So what do you got to lose?"

Ash shifts from foot to foot then groans, "Darn it Cilan why do you always have to be right?"

Cilan chuckled, "Just go already,"

"Fine," Ash mutters then starts to head over to the tree the Tree Fairy is hiding in, he took a deep breath and started over.

Iris sighs as she pulls her knees to her chest; so many questions swarmed her mind.

'Did Ash mean what he said?' she thought, 'of course he meant it or he wouldn't have said it!' the purple haired laughed nervously to herself, 'Ugh, but how am I supposed to react to react to that? I mean, when Ash says something he really means it so…h-he really does love me?' this thought blew Iris's mind, Ash Ketchum, that little kid, actually knew about love?!

"Okay this is it," Ash said to himself, he got closer to the tree, he stopped in the shade of the leaves a few inches from the tree trunk, "it's now or never," then pressed his hand against his chest his heart was pounding madly and the butterfly feeling in his stomach was intense, he took a breath and clenched his fist, "no, ignore your nerves and just do something!"

Without another thought, the raven haired boy looked up through the dense leaves and spotted the Tree Fairy. The dark skinned girl was perched high on a branch, the bright sun's rays shone down on her face, reflecting her dark pools of chocolate like eyes and highlighted her dark violet hair that she was absentmindedly playing with as she seemed lost in her thoughts.

"I-iris are you um are you up there?" Ash called, the instantly face palmed, 'Of course she's up there, you can see her, you idiot!'

There was a bit of rustling above in the tree, "Um, yeah I'm up here," Iris had been so lost in her thoughts, that Ash's voice startled her almost making her fall from her branch.

"Um, okay m'coming up," she heard, Iris glanced down to see Zig Zag face starting to climb up the tree.

Iris felt her face heat up and her heart pound harder at the sight of him, 'I can do this, I can do this,' she thought then took a breath, 'no I have to do this!'

Soon Ash was sitting beside Iris on her branch; they were quite neither of them looked at each other they just glanced around in complete silence. After a few minutes of uncomfortable silence they both turned and looked at each other and said at the same time:

"I need to tell you something," both trainers' looked away and blushed.

Ash fiddled with his gloves, "Uh, why don't-"

"You go first?" Iris finished messing with her hair.

The blush on their faces increased.

"Um sure I-I'll uh go first," the raven haired boy shifted slightly so that he was facing the Tree Fairy and was looking into her dark eyes.

"Uh, um first off I want to say um thanks," Ash said deciding that was the best way to start of this conversation.

"Thanks? What are you thanking me for?" the Tree Fairy asked.

"Um, you know for taking care of me for the few days I was sick and all," Ash looked down at his hand, the crocked band aid still sat on his finger from where Iris had heal his finger from the wiki berry thorn, "I mean when Cilan was taking care of me, it super boring!" he said then laughed nervously.

Iris giggled, "Oh, Ash i-it was nothing really-"

"What are you taking about of course it was," Ash said with a small smile, "even though you said you weren't good at taking care of people…uh I think you did an awesome job,"

"I-I did?" Iris said blushing as she pulled her eyes away from his, "oh…I-I don't know…"

"No really, I'm not lying," Ash said louder then he meant, he cleared his throat, "I mean with those pressure points, and your apple Oran berry sauce…and when you didn't give up to get me into the river, yesterday…" he let his voice trail off.

"Well, don't mention it Ash," Iris said looking back at him, "besides you were a very good patient even if you did accidently knock me into the river,"

Ash sweatdropped, "Whoops, uh sorry about that,"

Iris just laughed it off, "It wasn't your fault, you were just too sick to realize what you were doing…um anyway to honest Ash taking care of you was actually kinda fun,"

Ash gave a smile, not really knowing how to respond he just remained silent.

The two don't talk and silance hangs between them.

"Um Ash I also have to thank you too, by the way," Iris said looking up at Zig Zag face, "you know for taking that Shadow Ball for me yesterday,"

"Oh that, oh you don't have to worry" Ash said rubbing the back of his head, "besides that hit? Nah, it was nothing,"

"Oh come on Ash that was something," the Tree Fairy said with a smile, "I mean someone who would take a hit like that in the condition you were in yesterday…well I've never had anyone ever do that for me...um by the way is your side going to be okay?"

Ash blushed at Iris's concern for him, "Yeah, uh it'll be fine," he lifts his shirt slightly to show the bruise on his side, "it's still a little sore, but I'll be okay,"

More silence.

"Oh by the way Ash," Iris said looking sheepishly down at her hands, "I'm sorry for panicking so much I mean I didn't mean to it was just…I was just so worried that I could help it-"

"It's alright Iris," Ash said gaining her attention, "besides you don't have to worry so much…I mean, er to be honest I actually hate it when people worry so much about me…it makes me like a burden to other people…so if I worried you so much, I'm sorry…" Ash looks up expecting some sort of comment but instead the Tree Fairy looked confused.

"Then Ash if you didn't want me to worry about you, why did you do it? Why did you take that Shadow Ball for me?" Iris asked.

Ash bit his lip, "Er, it was because I didn't want you to get hurt, plus…it was also because of what I said earlier…" he cleared his throat and looked up into Iris dark brown eyes, "it's because, I love you Iris,"

Silence.

"So you really did mean it back at the picnic table?" Iris asked a soft smile spreading across her face, Ash nods his face a deep shade of scarlet red, "I love you too Ash, I really do,"

Iris's cheeks turned red as well, despite their racing hearts and intense nerves they looked up at one another and smiled. There the answer they we seeking now, was told to them in a way that they couldn't second guess.

There was a few more minutes of blushing and glancing at another as the warm feeling of love filled both trainers. Ash and Iris finally looked up at each other.

Iris takes a breath, "Well…now everyone knows…"

"Yeah…" Ash said quietly, "but now what?"

"What do you mean Ash," Iris said she started messing with her hair again, "we love each other right?"

Ash's face burned "Yeah, but if people love each other don't they like…show it?"

"Oh!" Iris exclaimed, "I-I don't know I mean-"

But she stopped short, as she placed her hand on the branch; Ash's hand came down right on top of it, this sent a spark like feeling running up their fingertips and rushing up their arms. It was a feeling neither of them experienced before, it felt nice and it was even nicer as they looked into each other's eyes.

"Um how about we show it, by doing this," Iris took Ash's hand and then looped her pinkie around his.

"Linking our pinkies?" Ash asked feeling a bit confused

Iris nodded, "I-I didn't want to rush anything and I thought…this could be nice for starters…"

Ash gave a smile, "Yeah, this could work…it feels nice," the static feeling that pulsed through them was still there even though, the feeling was only held together by the joining of their smallest fingers.

There pinkies seemed perfect like this. Perfectly linked together. It was a simple way, but it was a way to show their love.

"Hey guys!" both trainer's jumped at the sound of the connoisseur's voice, "camp is just about cleaned up, how about you two lovebirds come on down and we can start moving!"

"CILAN!" they called down, neither of them liked to be classified as "lovebirds"

(Hey he's just calling it like he sees it,) Pikachu mutters to Axew, they both share a laugh

Ash and Iris climbed down from the tree and face still red, hearts still pounding but even through all that a giant weight seemed to be lifted off of everyone's shoulders. After the trio finished picking up after themselves and collected all their personal belongings they started off on the dirt path again, which lead to a new destination. Cilan took the lead at the front, Pikachu and Axew followed his example knowing that Zig Zag face and the Tree Fairy probably need some time to adjust to their new found love. Ash and Iris being forced to walk side by side, didn't talk only blushed, smiled and practiced their new found way of showing love. Their hands extended and their pinkie fingers stretched out and they let them hook together. The warm static feeling rushes back into their bodies. It's a small action that brings the two closer and plants the seed that will soon blossom into a beautiful flower of love.

The End…for now ;3

* * *

Okay that's it! I finished, hahaha I finally finished a multi chapter fanfiction yay! (jumps around and does a little happy dance until I make myself dizzy) What did you think did you like it! I don't know I really wasn't expecting that sort of ending but I found it nice, simple and sweet! Blah, gosh I don't know did it feel like I rushed the ending a bit? UGH I hope it was okay! (Sorry I winged this whole entire chapter and I just need to know if I did a good job…I always second guess myself on things like this :/) Any who thankyouthankyouthankyou to all my lovely readers and reviewers! Hehehehe now all you guys have to do is patently wait for the next fanfic in the Perfect together collection…if you still don't know what that is, just hit the next button. But if you do know, go on and continue your normal actives for the day…I guess.

Luv u guys

Bye: Toadettegirl2012


	17. Chapter 17: Perfect Together Collection

Hey all my Fanfiction peeps! If you're wondering I'm sorry to say, no this is not a new chapter of Sick with No Cure, because the pervious chapter should have been the final chapter of that fanfic. This is just something you lovely readers who had just finished reading Sick with No Cure should know. If you haven't noticed I have taken down the little notice called _Something you should read_ this is because I have found an easier way to keep track, and let you guys know, what collection I'm on and what fanfic is coming next and stuff like that! Okay at the end of each fanfic in the Perfect Together Collection this will be posted:

Perfect Together

(A Negiashipping Collection)

By: Toadettegirl2012

*Sick with No Cure

Summary: Ash likes Iris and Iris likes Ash but neither of them know it. But after Ash gets hit with stun spore and there's trouble finding a cure will the two finally be able to admit their feeling for each other? Negiashipping: AshXIris My first story ever!

**Chapters**: 15

**Rating**: K+

**Word Count**: 85,400+

**Total Reviews on completion date**: 63

**What you should have got out of it**: Ash and Iris confess their love to each other and they start linking pinkies

As you can see only the information for Sick with No Cure is up there, but never fear because as this collection progresses and more Negaishipping fanfic are finished their summaries and other information will be added to this page. So basically this is just the Perfect Together Collection Info page…I guess. But anyway, yay now all you readers and I can be on the same page of what fanfic I'm on in this collection! Also if you have any questions feel free to PM me about it! Thanks for reading Sick with No Cure and mega thanks for all your reviews you guys are awesome!

Bye: Toadettegirl2012

PS: The next Negaishipping fanfic in this collection will be posted soon so stay tune for some more Ash and Iris awesomeness!

PPS: If you're wondering the Perfect Together Collection has a theme. The theme is about Ash and Iris slowly becoming the "perfect" couple! So in each story they will move into a new stage of getting closer…that's probably hard for you grasp so just stay tune for the future fanfics!

PPPS: And since you guys sat through this and read through all the stuff above I decided to give you guys a little sneak peek of the next fanfic in the Perfect Together Collection:

**Title:** Give Me Your Hand

**Summary:** After an eventful day the two new found lovers find themselves with their hands stuck together! Being connected to someone, no matter how attractive they are, can be a big, no, major problem! Will Ash and Iris's nerves get the better of them or will the two actually find it nice being so close to each other? Negaishipping!

This is just a practice summary that I made up in like five minutes I may shorten it but it doesn't' matter cause it's Negaishipping, yay! Anywho hoped you liked the little sneak peek (Ellamina gave me the idea, so thanks girl! ;3)


End file.
